


Nothing Else But Us Right Here

by Ifthey_couldfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enfants Fic, Fluff, Harry maître d'école, Louis père célibataire, M/M, Professeur AU, TRADUCTION, Translation, french translation, mentions d'Eleanor/Louis quand il était le placard, scènes dans un aquarium sans but, traduction française
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifthey_couldfly/pseuds/Ifthey_couldfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis souffle et s'encourage tout en descendant son pull sur ses hanches. Il peut le faire. Il peut résister à l'attrait d'Harry Styles, parce qu'il est un adulte mature et responsable, et, pour autant qu'il veuille passer ses doigts dans ces cheveux en désordre, et retracer ces tatouages ridicules avec sa langue, il ne veut pas que le professeur préféré de sa fille soit viré.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else But Us Right Here

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [nothing else but us right here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899930) by [supernope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernope/pseuds/supernope). 



> Vous pouvez trouver cette traduction sur Wattpad si vous préférez. Même titre et même pseudo.

Emily rentre dans la cuisine, sa lèvre inférieure formant une moue, et Louis soupire. Elle a des cheveux foncés, et des yeux bleus lumineux, un menton aiguisé et un visage en cœur, et même quand elle boude, Louis l'aime tellement que sa poitrine le fait souffrir. Malgré sa bouderie, Emily grimpe dans son rehausseur et attrape la tasse de lait au chocolat que Louis lui a préparé.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu boudes?" Demande Louis tandis qu'il se prépare un bol de céréale et s'installe en face d'elle.

Emily souffle, comme si Louis lui avait posé la question la plus évidente du monde, et dit "-Je ne veux pas aller à l'école, Papa."  
"-Quoi? Hier tu étais si excitée! Tu voulais que je te réveillé deux heures en avance, juste pour que tu puisses choisir la tenue parfaite." Emily lève les yeux au ciel, et Louis fait une note mentale de remercier Lottie pour cette habitude. Elle dit rien, par contre, donc Louis se penche à travers la table et attrape sa main. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu as changé d'avis?"  
"-Je ne connais personne" elle marmonne, son menton collé à sa poitrine pour ne pas rencontrer le regard de Louis.  
"-Eh bien, c'est n'importe quoi." Sa tête se redresse suite à ça, même si elle détourne rapidement son regard et fixe maussadement la fenêtre pendant que Louis continue. "Robbie de la maison d'à côté sera dans ta classe, et Bella des leçons de natation aussi. Et je serai avec toi pendant un petit moment, pour rencontrer ton professeur et m'assurer que tu t'amuses. Hé." Il presse sa main gentiment et attend qu'elle le regarde. "Je te promets, si tu n'aimes pas l'école, on peut en trouver une autre. Mais tu dois essayer d'abord; ok?"

Emily prend une inspiration, puis soupire, et hoche la tête.

"-Ca c'est ma fille" murmure Louis. "Maintenant mange ton petit-déjeuner et on y va. On ne veut pas être en retard le premier jour."

L'école primaire est seulement à quelques blocs de là, donc Louis boutonne le manteau d'Emily, prend sa main, et l'amène à pied là-bas. L'air est frais, un automne qui meurt, et la promesse de l'hiver, les arbres perdant déjà leurs feuilles marron, un air triste alors que leurs branches tremblent avec le vent. L'école est petite, un bâtiment en brique propre, entouré par un grillage en fer forgé qui permet à Louis de respirer un peu plus facilement.

La porte de la classe est grande ouverte, et il y a déjà quelques enfants à l'intérieur avec leurs parents, assis à des tables et parlant doucement. La prise d'Emily sur sa main se resserre quand ils rentrent, et même Louis appréhende alors qu'il cherche le professeur. Il n'a pas pu aller à la réunion parent-professeur la semaine précédente, donc il ne sait pas qui il cherche.

"Bonjour" gazouille quelqu’un à la gauche de Louis. Il se tourne pour voir qui a parlé, et tombe face à face avec un garçon. Ou du moins, il ressemble à un garçon. Il a une tête angélique, des yeux pétillants joyeusement, et des fossettes qui flirtent quand il sourit à Louis, puis il s'accroupit.  
"Bonjour," répète-t-il, et il tend une main à Emily pour qu'elle la serre. "Je suis Harry, comment tu t'appelles?"  
Emily n’ose pas, lâche la main de Louis pour agripper sa cuisse, et Louis caresse sa tête par-dessus ses cheveux, murmurant "C'est bon, Em, dis-lui ton prénom."  
"-Emily," chuchote-t-elle, tortillant ses cheveux nerveusement. Elle ne serre pas sa main, mais il semble imperturbable.  
"-Emily, quel joli prénom! Eh bien, Emily, je serai ton professeur cette année. On va beaucoup s'amuser, je te promets."

Elle ne répond, se contentant de le fixer avec de grands yeux, et Louis soupire.

"-D'habitude elle est plus franche que ça."  
Harry se relève et tend sa main à Louis avec un autre sourire.  
"-Je suis Harry Styles, je ne crois pas qu'on se soit rencontrés."  
Louis secoue sa tête en attrapant la main d'Harry, et dit, "Louis Tomlinson. Et non, désolé, j'avais une urgence au travail. Un délai de dernière minute, suivi du chaos, etcetera, etcetera."  
"-Evidemment." murmure Harry, souriant toujours joyeusement. Louis le regarde du coin de l'œil.  
"-Êtes-vous un assistant?"  
Harry laisse échapper un rire surpris et dit, "Quoi? Non, je suis un vrai professeur. Le professeur de cette classe. Pourquoi?"  
"-Peu importe," Dit Louis en étudiant Harry. "Vous avez juste l'air très jeune."  
"-Je promets, j'ai fini l'université, Monsieur Tomlinson." dit Harry, ses yeux s'éclairant avec amusement.  
"-Argh," Louis fait une grimace. "S'il-vous-plaît, ne m'appelez pas Monsieur Tomlinson, ça me fait me sentir vieux."  
"-D'accord," rigole Harry. "Eh bien, si vous ameniez Emily à sa place? Il me semble que son nom est sur la table bleue. On va commencer dans quelques minutes, donc vous avez juste le temps de dire au revoir."

Louis amène Emily à la table bleue, et prend soin de la présenter aux autres enfants déjà assis ici. Bella de la natation est assise une chaise à côté, et il les regarde parler joyeusement jusqu'à ce que la pièce se soit remplie et que les autres parents commencent à partir. La boule de nerfs pèse lourd dans le ventre de Louis quand il s'accroupi et pose sa main dans le dos d'Emily.

"Hé, Em," murmure Louis, et Emily se tourne sur son siège. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et brillants, et elle sourit joyeusement; et même s'il sait que c'est bon signe, ça n'apaise pas l'inquiétude de Louis. "Je dois y aller, petit singe. Sois une gentille fille et écoute ton professeur, ok?"  
Emily lève les yeux au ciel et dit, "Je sais, papa. Regarde, je suis assise avec Bella!"  
Louis sourit et fait un signe de la main à Bella, puis passe sa main dans les cheveux d'Emily.  
"-Papa doit y aller, amour, ça va aller?" Emily acquiesce, et Louis se penche pour lui faire un bisou eskimo. "Je t'aime Em, amuse-toi bien."  
"-T'aime aussi." répond Emily, et elle dépose un bisou sur sa joue, puis se retourne vers Bella immédiatement. Louis essaie de ne pas bouder en sortant de la salle, renvoie le signe de la main joyeux d'Harry et lui offre un faible sourire avant de sortir dans le couloir. C'est ironique, il pense alors qu'il marche vers la porte, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Après le spectacle d'Emily ce matin, il est celui qui se retient de se retourner, l'attraper, et se ruer vers la maison.

Il réfrène sa forte envie d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de la classe pour s'assurer qu'elle est toujours en train de parler avec Bella et pas en train de le réclamer en pleurant, et s'oblige à passer la porte, la fermant fermement. Il arrive à la fin de l'allée avant que sa poitrine se resserre et sa gorge se contracte, puis s'assoit à même le trottoir et laisse sa tête tomber entre ses genoux. Il se concentre pour prendre des respirations lentes et profondes, et c'est à la sixième qu'il entend quelqu'un lui dire, "Ça va, mon pote?"  
Louis prend une autre inspiration, puis expire doucement en relevant la tête. Il y a un mec debout à côté de lui, le regardant avec inquiétude. Il a des cheveux sombres relevés en toupet et des grands yeux, et il y a une cigarette abimée qui pend du coin de sa bouche.  
"Premier jour d'école, hein?" Demande le type sur un ton chaud et compréhensif.  
Louis acquiesce, puis pose son front sur ses genoux et enroule ses mains autour de ses chevilles. Quand il parle, sa voix est atténuée par le denim de son pantalon. "Elle n'a eu aucun problème."  
Le gars rigole, puis s'assoit à côté de lui et écrase la cigarette sur le béton. "C'est ta seule enfant?"  
Louis acquiesce encore, le denim frottant son front. Il se redresse, presse son torse contre ses cuisses, et soupire fortement. Il tourne sa tête vers le côté et appuie sa joue sur son genou pour pouvoir regarder l'homme, et dit, "Et ça a toujours été que nous deux, vraiment, depuis qu'elle a deux ans. Je travaille de la maison, je ne sais pas si je peux supporter une maison vide."  
L'homme sourit gentiment et se penche pour tapoter le dos de Louis.  
"-Tu vas t'y habituer mon pote. Et, dans trois ans, je parie que le silence sera super. Au fait, je suis Zayn."  
Louis se redresse et attrape la main qui lui est tendue. "Louis. T'as un enfant ici?"  
"-Non," dit Zayn avec un petit rire soulagé. "J'enseigne l'art. Deux fois par semaine aux classes de grande section et CP, et une fois par semaine du CE1 au CM2. Elle est dans la classe de qui, ta fille?"  
"-Harry Styles?"  
Les yeux de Zayn s'illuminent, et il sonne amusé quand il dit, "Oh, j'aime bien Harry. Il est tellement bizarre."  
Logiquement, Louis sait qu'Harry ne travaillerait pas avec des enfants si "bizarre" signifiait quelque chose de mauvais, mais les mots de Zayn retournent son estomac, et l'inquiétude fait son chemin dans sa voix quand il demande, "Bizarre comment?"  
"-Hé, relax," rigole Zayn. "Il est juste une sorte de … bohémien. Il fait du Yoga avec les enfants, a des "cercles des sentiments" et apprend aux enfants comment s'occuper d'animaux et toutes ces merdes. C'est cool."  
Louis se relaxe, s'affaisse de nouveau sur ses jambes et attrape absentement un fil détendu sur sa chaussure. C'est probablement le moment pour des nouvelles Vans, il pense. Ses orteils commencent à trouer le tissu. Il passe son doigt dans le trou à peine apparent en pensant à Emily dans sa classe, se demandant ce qu'ils font à ce moment.  
"-Hé," dit Zayn, et il donne un petit coup de coude à Louis. "Ne te prend pas la tête avec ça, ok? Tu vas tout savoir de sa journée quand tu la récupéreras, rentre juste chez toi, et apprécie le silence, ouais?"  
Louis mordille pensivement sa lèvre inférieure pendant un moment, puis soupire.  
"Ouais, je suppose." Il regarde Zayn et lui offre un sourire. "Merci, mec."  
"-De rien," dit Zayn avec un sourire tordu. "Fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que ça arrive à beaucoup de parents, et ils s'en remettent toujours tôt ou tard. Ça va aller."  
"-Ouais," grogne Louis en poussant sur ses pieds, chancelant. Il balaie les alentours du regard en se nettoyant. Le parking à côté de l'école est essentiellement vide à cette heure, le coin le plus éloigné rempli de ce que Louis assume être les voitures des employés et deux gros bus scolaires. Bon, peut-être que personne d'autre n'a vu son craquage émotionnel embarrassant. "Bien, je pense qu'on se reverra par ici, alors?"  
Zayn acquiesce et amène une cigarette à sa bouche, disant avec un clin d'œil, "Apprécie ta tranquillité autant que tu le peux, Louis."  
Louis le remercie encore, puis se tourne et repart vers sa maison. Il resserre son manteau autour de lui en regardant le ciel coloré d'un gris sombre, se faisant la note mentale de vérifier les prévisions météo avant de repartir chercher Emily dans l'après-midi.  
La maison est sinistrement silencieuse quand Louis pousse la porte d'entrée, pas de faible murmure de la télévision, pas de rire aigu, pas de tapotement de petits pieds sur le sol. Il fronce les sourcils devant le salon vide, les jouets d'Emily dispersés comme les débris d'une tornade passée par là. Il devrait sûrement en profiter pour nettoyer un peu. Probablement.  
A la place, il enlève ses chaussures et les laisse devant la porte d'entrée, puis défait les boutons de son jean en marchant vers sa chambre. S’il fait une courte sieste en premier, personne n'aura à le savoir.

-_-_-_

Louis se réveille juste après onze heures, groggy et patraque. Il n'a pas l'habitude de dormir tard, et le vide de la maison est désorientant. Il mange son déjeuner devant l'évier et range le salon, puis s'assoit à son bureau et essaie d'écrire. Il a un article prévu pour le journal de Vendredi à propos les changements que le nouveau coach de Manchester United a faits à l'équipe et sa vision pour la saison à venir; et il a besoin de transcrire l'interview qu'il a enregistrée sur son téléphone Samedi, mais il est trop distrait par des pensées sur Emily pour faire plus que des recherches pour sa prochaine mission.

A quinze heures, Louis est impatient. L'école finit à 15h30, et ça prendra moins de 10 minutes à Louis pour marcher vers l'école; mais il est anxieux de voir Emily et de l'écouter parler de sa journée. Il est habillé et assis au bord du canapé à 15h02, ses jambes sautillant nerveusement pendant qu'il fixe l'heure affichée sur le décodeur. Il est déterminé à attendre au moins jusqu'à 3h15 pour partir, donc il attrape son iPad sur la table basse et ouvre Fruit Ninja pour passer le temps.

Il arrive jusqu'à 15h11, et puis il jette son iPad de côté sans même fermer le jeu et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Il fait toujours gris et froid, et même s'il n'a pas plu, le vent a pris le relais. Louis enfonce un bonnet sur sa tête et boutonne sa veste en marchant, et malgré la météo, il a une sucette dans sa poche et un ressort dans ses chaussures, parce qu'il est finalement en route pour récupérer sa fille. Même si ça ne fait que sept heures et qu'il passe régulièrement des week-ends entiers sans elle quand elle reste avec Eleanor, il veut juste savoir qu'elle va bien, qu'elle a passé une bonne journée et qu'il ne lui a pas trop manqué. (Bien qu'il espère égoïstement qu'il lui a au moins manqué un petit peu.)

Il arrive à l'école avec quelques minutes d'avance, mais elle regorge déjà de parents faisant la queue pour récupérer leurs enfants. C'est un désordre de voitures et de gens à pied, et Louis repère Zayn et un autre employé qu'il n'a pas rencontré en train de réguler la circulation à travers le parking, et il repère aussi une poignée du staff à l'entrée principale, essayant de guider le reste des parents et empêcher une petite émeute.

Louis attend son tour, regardant la foule se déplacer à côté des portes, et à 15h29, il se glisse facilement dans la foule et se fait un chemin vers l'avant. Il est accueilli par une femme avec des cheveux rose pétard et un piercing au nez, qui lui fait un grand sourire, et dit, "Salut! Je suis Perrie! Quelle classe?"  
Pas vraiment de sûr de comment il doit répondre, Louis se décide, "Harry Styles?"  
"-Et votre nom?"  
"-Louis Tomlinson."  
Elle passe quelques pages de son presse-papiers, puis tape son doigt contre celui-ci et remonte son regard vers Louis, lui disant joyeusement, "Allez-y, c'est tout droit, Monsieur Tomlinson, passez une merveilleuse journée!"

Louis la contourne en murmurant un merci et ouvre la porte d'entrée. Il y a seulement quelques parents errants dans les couloirs, contrôlés par les employés à l'avant, et Louis reconnaissant pour ça, pas sûr d'à quel point il serait à l'aise, traînant Emily dans un couloir étroit et bondé. La porte de la classe est encore ouverte, et les enfants sont tous assis en cercle sur le tapis avec Harry. Il y a un petit garçon avec des lunettes rouges qui parle doucement, et Louis doit y regarder à deux fois, certain qu'il a imaginé -  
Il secoue la tête, déconcerté. L'enfant a un cercle perché sur la tête, fait de fleurs en soie tissées ensemble pour former une couronne de fleur vivement colorée. Louis n'est pas sûr de la façon dont il doit réagir.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Tomlinson," dit joyeusement Harry, et Louis arrache ses yeux de la scène bizarre pour se concentrer sur Harry. Il a décidément l'air plus chiffonné que ce matin, et il y a une tâche de boue sur le coude de son pull, mais il a l'air enjoué, et il est vraiment très charmant. Louis était trop préoccupé pour le remarquer ce matin, mais Harry a des grands yeux verts et un désordre de boucles, et ses fossettes sont stupidement séduisantes, et Louis doit arrêter ces pensées inappropriées immédiatement.   
Il a à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant de voir Harry murmurer quelque chose à Emily, et après elle se relève et se précipite vers son casier pour attraper ses affaires. "En marchant, s'il-te-plait, Emily." Lui dit Harry depuis sa place dans le cercle, et Emily ralenti son allure. "Merci!"

Une fois qu'elle a attrapé sa boîte où se trouvait son déjeuner et son manteau, Emily traverse la pièce vers l'endroit où se tient Louis, ses mains déjà sorties pour attraper ses affaires. Cependant, à la place d'attraper la boîte à déjeuner, il se retrouve à tomber à genou pour lui faire un câlin. Elle enroule automatiquement ses bras autour de son cou, la boîte claquant contre son dos, mais il s'en fiche. Elle sent la boue et l'herbe fraîchement coupée, et sa voix est étouffée par son t-shirt quand elle dit, "Salut, papa!"  
"-Salut, petit singe." Il s'éloigne d'elle et prend la boîte de sa main, puis attrape son manteau. "On va mettre ça, ok? Il fait froid dehors."  
Emily se tourne pour qu'il puisse glisser ses bras à l'intérieur, et quand Louis relève les yeux, le côté de son visage est contorsionné dans une expression bizarre. Quand il regarde aux alentours pour voir ce qu'elle regarde, il réalise qu'Harry lui fait des grimaces, et il secoue la tête, amusé. Les grimaces ne font pas grand-chose pour que le rassurer qu'Harry est assez âgé et mâture pour enseigner à son enfant, mais au moins il semble amusant. Il pousse sur ses pieds et pose sa main sur la tête d'Emily.  
"Tu es prête, amour?" Emily se tourne, lui sourit et acquiesce, et Louis désigne le cercle en disant, "Dis au revoir à tes amis et à Harry, Em."  
Emily fait un signe de la main à tout le monde et gazouille, "Au revoir, les amis! Au revoir, Harry! A demain!"  
Il y a un écho d’au revoir de la classe, et un "Passez une bonne journée!" d'Harry, et ils partent. Louis attend qu'ils soient dehors et qu'ils aient passé la foule de parents toujours en train d'attendre pour sortir la sucette de sa poche. Il la tend à Emily, et elle la regarde suspicieusement en disant, "C'est quel goût?"  
Louis lève les yeux au ciel, avant de se rappeler que c'est quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas qu'Emily fasse, puis dit, "Pour qui tu me prends? C'est à la cerise, bien sûr."  
Emily tend la main pour l'attraper, mais avant de la lâcher, Louis lève un sourcil ostensiblement jusqu'à ce qu'Emily dise, "Merci, papa."  
Il la laisse prendre le bonbon, puis prend sa main libre et balance leurs mains jointes entre eux.  
"-Donc? C'était comment ta journée?"  
Emily enlève la sucette de sa bouche pour pouvoir parler, le regarde excitée alors qu'elle parle avec animation, "C'était tellement amusant! J'ai vu Bella et Robbie et il y avait Michelle et Sophie et Caroline et Henry et Barney et Poppy et Luke! Je ne me rappelle pas d'autres personnes. Et on a un poisson et un hamster appelé Monsieur Moustaches, mais il a dormi toute la journée. Et une fois, Luke a été méchant avec Sophie et il lui a renversé son jus de fruit dessus et Harry l'a fait s'excuser et nettoyer! Et on a joué dehors, mais il ne m'a pas laissé monter aux arbres, et on a eu un moment de musique et un garçon est venu pour chanter avec nous et il avait amené sa atar et il chante très bien."  
"-Atar?" Demande Louis, et Emily acquiesce et met la sucette dans sa bouche pour pouvoir montrer.  
"Il la tient," articule-t-elle autour du bonbon, sortant sa main de celle de Louis pour mimer quelqu'un qui tient une guitare et Louis fredonne quand il comprend.  
"-Une guitare," corrige-t-il, mais Emily secoue sa tête en reprenant la main de Louis.  
"-Il a dit que c'était une atar," dit-elle fermement, et Louis abandonne en haussant les épaules.

Elle passe le reste de la marche vers la maison à parler à Louis de la grenouille que Barney a trouvé pendant qu'ils jouaient dehors, et ce qu'Harry leur a appris à propos des grenouilles - qu'elles ont des bébés dans l'eau et les jambes des bébés grandissent et ils sautent de l'eau, et qu'ils chantent quand ils veulent se marier, comme dans Happy Feet. Louis est plutôt impressionner par les interprétations d'Harry du cycle de la vie des grenouilles, c'est créatif.  
Ils jouent un peu avec le ballon de foot miniature d'Emily dans le jardin, c'est une de ses activités préférées, à la grande joie de Louis, puis Louis laisse Emily appeler sa mère pour lui raconter son premier jour d'école pendant qu'il prépare à manger. A la moitié de son bol de pâte, l'énergie d'Emily baisse, donc Louis met son propre bol de côté et la sort de son rehausseur.

"Aller, petit singe, tu vas prendre ton bain et aller au lit."

Louis rempli un bain chaud pour Emily, puis la dépose dans la baignoire et l'assoit pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Elle a pris l'initiative de se laver les cheveux, mais abandonne après l'avoir fait à moitié, la mousse tombant dans son coup pendant que ses paupières tombent de fatigue, donc Louis finit pour elle et rince tout, frotte son dos, puis la sort du bain.

"Grenouilles," murmure Emily quand Louis attrape une serviette imprimée de canards, donc il la laisse tomber sur le couvercle des toilettes pour la ranger plus tard, et sort la serviette avec les grenouilles imprimées pour la sécher. Une fois habillée de ses pyjamas, Emily tend ses bras vers Louis, et Louis la prend dans ses bras. Elle devient un peu trop grande pour être portée comme ça, mais sa tête roule contre son épaule immédiatement et elle est juste trop mignonne quand elle s'endort que, même si ses bras lui font mal, Louis ne peut pas le lui refuser. Il frotte son dos et lui chante sa berceuse favorite en marchant vers sa chambre, essayant de ne pas penser aux jours où elle allait pile dans le creux de son bras.

Sa chambre est d'un jaune neutre, la frise de Winnie l'Ourson sur les murs, et les fournitures sont en osier blanc. La pièce est lumineuse et charmante, avec des grandes fenêtres et des rideaux verts pales qui s'accordent avec la couverture d'Emily, et Louis ne s'est toujours pas remis du fait qu'elle dorme dans un lit de grande fille, et les jours où elle était assez petite pour un lit de bébé lui manquent désespérément.  
Ses yeux papillonnent pour s'ouvrir quand Louis l'assoit sur le lit et dépose les couvertures sur elle. Elle marmonne, la voix épaissie par le sommeil, "Papa?"  
"Oui, amour," murmure Louis, lissant ses cheveux humides vers l'arrière de sa tête.  
"-Tu peux me lire une histoire?"  
"-Bien sûr." Louis s'installe sur le matelas à côté d'Emily et navigue à travers les livres sur la table de chevet. Il est à la moitié d'Harry Potter et la Pierre Philosophique avec elle, mais elle est trop somnolente pour y faire attention, alors il attrape Le Lapin de Velours. Elle est endormie avant même qu'il n'est atteint la troisième page.

-_-_-_

 

Le reste de la semaine passe dans un rythme répétitif contraint, rapide puis lent, rapide puis lent; Emily à l'école, la maison vide et silencieuse autour de Louis, et Emily à la maison, une tornade remplie d'énergie et des conversations sans fin à propos de l'école et d'Harry. Le silence de la journée n'arrête pas de le déranger jusqu'à Vendredi, et à ce moment-là, il s'est en grande partie installé dans une routine. C'est n'est pas un emploi du temps terriblement palpitant, et il s'attrape à appeler Emily de temps en temps, quand le silence dure trop longtemps. Quand ça arrive, le ressentit du premier jour le submerge, et une envie désespérée de la récupérer et de la ramener à la maison, peut-être l'y enfermer avec lui pour quelques années de plus pour qu'elle ne grandisse pas si vite.

Il pleut quand il va chercher Emily vendredi après-midi, donc il prend un parapluie, une chose stupide et bien trop grande avec des points de couleurs vives qu'Emily avait choisie plus tôt pendant l'été. Ses Vans sont inondés quand il arrive à l'école, et il faut du bruit en marchant - ou plutôt pataugeant - sur le béton ciré du couloir une fois que Perrie l'a laissé entrer.

Tous les jours cette semaine, il s'est glissé dans le troupeau de parents, se guidant à l'aide des cheveux roses brillants de Perrie, et elle le laisse rentrer avec un clin d'œil. Il décide qu'un de ces jours, il s'arrêtera pour réellement lui parler. La classe d'Emily est toujours assise en cercle quand Louis arrive, la couronne de fleur perchée sur la tête d'un élève différent à chaque fois qu'il arrive, et quand il rentre, il lui faut un moment pour réaliser qu'Emily la porte aujourd'hui.  
La couronne est un peu trop grande, tombant vers l'arrière de sa tête, mais elle est tellement mignonne, comme une petite princesse délicate, que Louis a son téléphone sorti sans même y penser et il prend une photo. Quand il relève le regard de son téléphone, il réalise qu’Harry le regarde. Il fait un petit signe de la main à Harry, et mord sa lèvre en souriant quand Harry lui fait un grand sourire. C'est assez irrésistible, à quel point Harry est charmant et la façon intense qu'il a de se concentrer sur les gens - au point que Louis doit s'arracher de leurs brèves conversations tous les matins quand il dépose Emily. Et Louis se dit que c'est juste que ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas parlé à quelqu'un si mignon, avant de retourner son attention sur Emily. Bien.

"Et je n'ai pas aimé quand Henry a essayé de me prendre un de mes cookies, mais c'était bien quand Harry lui a dit de me la rendre." Elle regarde un des garçons, un petit garçon avec des cheveux qu'un blond pâle qui baisse la tête et fixe le tapis, puis dit, "Si tu m'avais demandé d'abord, je t'en aurais donné un, Henry, j'aime partager."

La poitrine de Louis se gonfle de fierté, et il se fait une note mentale de lui donner la glace en plus ce soir après le dîner. Emily enlève la couronne de fleurs de sa tête et la tend vers Harry, et Louis regarde, confus, tout le monde s'assoir en silence pendant que Louis pose la couronne sur sa propre tête. Il devrait avoir l'air ridicule, un homme mûr portant une couronne de fleur, mais il est juste mignon, ses boucles se retournant sur le bas de la couronne et s'enroulant autour des fleurs, donnant l'impression qu'elles sont tissées dans ses cheveux. Harry sourit brillamment, et dit, "Très bien, Emily, et c'est très gentil de ta part de dire ça. Tu peux aller attraper tes affaires, ton père est là."

Emily se tourne pour regarder Louis et lui fait un signe joyeux de la main avant de se relever. Louis ouvre sa bouche pour parler, mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Emily hoquète et pose ses mains sur sa bouche, secouant sa tête frénétiquement. Confus, Louis regarde vers Harry, qui dit, "Quand on fait le cercle des sentiments, vous pouvez seulement parler quand vous avez la couronne des sentiments sur la tête."  
Il pointe sa tête du doigt pour indiquer le cercle de fleur, et Louis secoue sa tête avec amusement et se tourne et ses lèvres forment un 'désolé' à Emily avant de lui désigner son casier. Il la regarde marcher vers celui-ci, prendre ses affaires, puis revenir à travers la salle. Ils se tournent tous les deux pour faire un signe à la classe, et Harry envoie un gros bisou à Emily, puis dit, "Passez un bon week-end, Louis et Emmy!"

"Sympa le casier vert," murmure-t-il une fois qu'ils sont dans le couloir, et il s'agenouille pour tirer les manches de son manteau sur ses mains.  
"-On a pu les choisir! J'ai choisi le vert parce que c'est ma couleur préférée et Bella a le rose et celui de Poppy est violet! Hé, papa? Est-ce que je vais à l'école demain?"  
"-Non, petit singe, demain on est samedi. Tu restes à la maison les samedis et dimanches."  
Le visage d'Emily se décompose et elle grommelle, "Oh."

Louis essaye de ne pas être offensé que sa fille préfère passer une journée à l'école plutôt qu'avec lui en prenant sa main, et ils se dirigent vers les portes.

"Mais tonton Liam vient à la maison demain, et on va amener Loki au parc, ça va être amusant, non?"  
"-Est-ce que je peux monter aux arbres?"  
Louis soupire et dit, "Peut-être, on verra."

La nouvelle égaye Emily, et elle sautille sur ses pieds et raconte toute sa journée à Louis sur le chemin du retour, le parapluie protégeant leurs deux têtes.

 

-_-_-_

Louis est réveillé lundi matin par une petite main qui tapote sa joue. Il grogne et roule pour se retrouver sur le dos, plisse des yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il fait encore nuit à l'extérieur, le ciel même pas grisé par le début de l'aurore. Il soupire quand elle retape sa joue et chuchote, "Papa?"  
"-Em," il croasse. "Quessiya? L'est quelle heure?"  
Il tourne la tête sur l'oreiller pour voir l'heure, mais les nombres sont juste du rouge flou. Louis tâtonne sur sa table de chevet à la recherche de ses lunettes et manque de s'embrocher l'œil en les mettant, puis réessaye de lire l'heure. 5h38. Il roule pour faire face à Emily, les branches de ses lunettes creusant ses tempes. Emily est allongée au centre du lit, mais il fait trop noir pour voir son expression. Louis tend la main et la passe dans ses cheveux, et passe son pouce sur son sourcil.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, petit singe?"

Elle se traîne plus près sur le matelas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils partagent le même coussin, et chuchote, "Est-ce que c'est l'heure d'aller à l'école?"  
"-Non, amour," murmure Louis, et il tire sur une mèche de ses cheveux. "Tu peux retourner dormir, il y a encore beaucoup de temps avant que l'école commence."  
"-Mais je veux y aller," elle chuchote. "Je nourris Monsieur Moustache aujourd'hui."  
Louis sourit, ensommeillé, et la tire contre son torse, fredonne joyeusement quand elle coince sa tête sous son menton automatiquement. Il presse sa bouche sur le haut de sa tête et marmonne, "Tu ne peux pas encore y aller, Em, il n'y aura personne avant trois heures. Retourne dormir, ok?"  
"-Ok," Emily dit doucement

 

Le réveil de Louis sonne à 7h15, et il réveille Emily en lui murmurant des choses insensées à l'oreille pour que les vibrations de sa voix la chatouille, puis dépose des bisous sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il rigole et essaye de le repousser. Il la porte sur son dos jusqu'à sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse se laver les dents et choisir une tenue pour la journée, et ne cligne pas des yeux quand elle rentre dans la cuisine quinze minutes plus tard habillée d'un jean rayé et d'un pull à fleurs. Il dit juste, "salut, jolie fille," et dépose un bisou sur le haut de sa tête en déposant un plat de tartines devant elle, puis s'assoit en face d'elle.

Quand ils arrivent à l'école, Emily câline brièvement la jambe de Louis, puis se précipite vers son casier, ralentissant seulement quand Harry le lui rappelle, "Emmy, marche, s'il-te-plaît."  
"-Vous savez, c'est drôle que vous l'appeliez Emmy," dit Louis en marchant vers Harry. "Elle s'appelait Emmy elle-même jusqu'à ses quatre ans, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire Emily."  
"-Ah oui? C'est mignon." Dit Harry, l'amusement colorant sa voix. Il est ridiculement mignon ce matin, ses cheveux un peu ébouriffés, probablement à cause du terrible vent, ses joues colorées d'un rose brillant par de la morsure du vent. Le pull crème qu'il porte fait ressortir ses yeux verts, sa bouche plus rouge, et son jean est si serré que Louis ne sait pas comment il a réussi à les mettre. Bien que, maintenant qu'il y pense, il ne sait pas si Harry se les met lui-même. Il ne sait rien à propos d'Harry, en fait.

Il ne réalise pas qu'il le fixe jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se tourne pour lui faire face, un coin de sa bouche relevé par un sourire. Louis sort de sa fixation en secouant la tête, et manque de trébucher sur quelque chose quand il recule d'un pas tremblant. Il jure silencieusement, conscient des enfants dispersés dans la pièce, et se retourne pour lancer un regard méprisant à l'objet du crime. C'est…

"Est-ce que c'est une poubelle à recyclage ?"  
"-Fine observation," taquine Harry. "Qu'est ce qui t'as aidé? Attend, est-ce que c'est le signe de recyclage géant sur le côté?"  
Louis plisse ses yeux vers Harry, et lui tire la langue, ignore le plongement de son ventre quand Harry rigole, enchanté, puis dit, "Les enfants ne sont-ils pas un peu trop jeunes pour apprendre le recyclage?"  
"-Je ne pense pas," réfléchit Harry. "Les enfants sont très impressionnables, je pense que c'est important de commencer à les éduquer sur l'environnement le plus tôt possible, tu vois?"

Louis soupire.

"Je vais devoir commencer à recycler, n'est-ce pas?" Harry se contente d'hausser les épaules et sourit sereinement, et Louis marmonne, "Tu es une sacrée menace."

 

Exactement comme c'était prédit, quand ils rentrent à la maison, Emily se met immédiatement à chercher la poubelle à recyclage pour pouvoir jeter l'emballage de sa sucette.

"Papa," elle sermonne sévèrement, "Harry a dit qu'on sauvait le monde en cyclant."  
"-Recyclant, petit singe. Et je sais, je sais. Je vais nous commander une poubelle. En attendant, on a qu'à tout mettre dans un sac, et on peut le jeter à la poubelle à l'école demain matin. Ça te convient?"

 

D'ici la fin de la semaine, Louis a trois poubelles différentes dans sa cuisine en plus de la poubelle normale, avec une note imprimée et scotchée au mur pour qu'il ne se trompe pas, et aussi Harry a remercié pour ça. Emily est tellement contente de ça quand elle le dit en premier à Harry vendredi, cependant, et Harry a l'air si fier que Louis se contente de soupirer et se résigne à se laisser améliorer en une personne meilleure par sa fille de cinq and et le hippie qu'est son professeur.

Cet après-midi, Emily rentre à la maison avec une note d'Harry à propos d'une excursion dans deux semaines, et une sollicitation pour des chaperons. Louis pense à passer quelques heures avec quinze enfants de cinq ans excitables et considère déclarer qu'il a trop de travail à faire. Mais après il réalise que ça veut aussi dire passer quelques heures avec Harry - et Emily, bien sûr avec Emily - et se retrouve en train de remplir le formulaire pour les chaperons et à le mettre dans le panier-repas d'Emily pour qu'il le trouve quand il préparera son repas lundi et qu'il n'oublie pas de le donner à Harry.

-_-_-_

Malgré les remerciements abondants d'Harry et sa garantie que le chaperonnage sera facile, Louis passe la semaine précédant l'excursion à se préparer mentalement. Il sait comment gérer des enfants, en ayant élevé un tout seul, mais il n'en a jamais vraiment gérer quinze à la fois. Même les fêtes d'anniversaires d'Emily était modérée, juste une poignée d'enfants du voisinage et de la natation. Logiquement, il sait qu'Harry et un autre parent seront là, mais des scénarios flashent dans sa tête dans lesquels il est coincé à surveiller les enfants de lui-même, ou il en perd un, ou ils le détestent tous et ne l'écoutent pas du tout.

Quand le lundi suivant arrive, Louis est une boule de nerfs. Il réveille Emily à 7h15, la laisse choisir sa tenue pendant qu'il prépare des tartines, et les pose sur la table en face une fois qu'elle est perchée sur son rehausseur. Il lève un sourcil quand il réalise qu'elle porte sa quatrième tenue orange d’affilé- il ne savait même pas qu'elle avait autant de vêtements orange, pour être honnête.

"Hé Em, pourquoi tout cet orange?"  
Elle lève les yeux de son toast, et dit, "Harry a dit que mon rora est orange."  
Louis la fixe pendant un moment, complétement perplexe.  
"-Ton quoi?"  
"-Mon rora," elle répète, bougeant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête comme si ça allait aider Louis à comprendre. Ca l'embrouille juste encore plus. "Je suis orange! Tu es jaune," elle établit d'un ton neutre. "Harry me l'a dit."  
"-Si tu le dis," Louis fredonne, stupéfié. Il essaye d'assembler les pièces pendant qu'ils finissent de manger et marchent vers l'école, son stress complétement oublié grâce au nouvel ajout d'Harry dans leurs vies. Cependant, quand il laisse partir la main d'Emily pour qu'elle puisse poser ses affaires dans son casier, il n'a toujours pas trouvé ce qu'elle voulait dire par rora. Il se glisse aux côtés d'Harry, qui parlent doucement à une femme que Louis assume être une des mères et leur troisième chaperon.

"Bonjour, Louis," dit Harry joyeusement, en dégageant ses cheveux de son front. Son pull est vert foncé aujourd'hui et s'accorde avec ses yeux, et Louis soupire. C'est triste, vraiment, la façon dont Harry le réduit d'un homme de 26 ans avec un enfant à gosse de 12 ans maladroit avec un béguin d'écolier. "C'est Angela, la mère de Poppy. Elle va chaperonner à l'aquarium avec nous aujourd'hui."

Louis attend qu'Angela soit distraite pour attirer l'attention d'Harry et demander, "Donc, une idée de pourquoi ma fille a commencé à s'habiller comme un cône de signalisation?"  
Harry mord sa lèvre dans un sourire, et il est tellement mignon que Louis presse une main contre son ventre inconsciemment pour essayer de réprimer les papillons qui semblent avoir élit résidence ici. Pathétique, honnêtement. Harry hausse les épaules, le ton un peu penaud, "On a parlé des auras la semaine dernière."  
"-Auras," Louis est impassible. Quand Harry acquiesce, Louis dit, "J'ai accepté tes raisons d'enseigner le recyclage à des enfants de cinq ans, mais je sais qu'il n'y a aucun moyen qu'ils comprennent les auras. Je ne comprends même pas les auras."  
L'expression d'Harry s'illumine et il dit, "Oh! J'ai un livre sur les auras, je vais te le prêter! C'est vraiment fascinant." Il se dirige vers son bureau et sort un livre fin du milieu d'un tas et le tend à Louis avec un sourire et un clin d'œil. "La tienne est jaune, si tu voulais savoir. Tu étais très facile à lire."  
Louis penche la tête. Il n'est vraiment sûr qu'Harry soit en train de flirter avec lui ou s'il est juste sérieux.  
"-Et qu'est-ce qu'un aura jaune symbolise?"  
"-Un caractère enjoué, de la créativité, spécialement de la joie. Emily a pris tout ça de toi, bien sûr, même si la sienne est un peu différente - de la témérité et de l'agitation ajoutées au mélange, aussi. C'est évident, tu sais, à quel point tu aimes ta fille. Quand tu lui souris, tu as ces petites rides." Il lève sa main pour indiquer le coin de ses yeux. "C'est charmant."  
Louis baisse la tête quand la chaleur se répand dans sa poitrine au compliment. Il sait cependant qu'Harry veut juste être gentil, et marmonne, "Ouais, eh bien, Em est assez facile à aimer."  
La réponse qu'Harry fredonne est évasive, et il dit, "Je sais que c'est incrusté, l'amour pour son enfant, mais certains parents le montrent mal. C'est une belle chose à voir. Accepte le compliment, Louis."

Louis hausse les épaules, puis lève le regard vers Harry à travers ses cils.  
"-Et de quelle couleur est ton aura, alors?"  
"-Vert," répond-t-il immédiatement, et avant que Louis puisse demander, il continue, "Ça représente l'amour pour la nature et la socialité." Puis il semble réaliser qu'ils n'ont pas fait attention aux enfants. Il offre un sourire penaud à Louis et dit, "Oops," puis se tourne pour les compter. Une fois que tous les enfants sont arrivés et ont eu quelques minutes pour jouer, Harry les rassemble et ils marchent tous vers le bus.

A l'aquarium, ils retrouvent un guide qui les amène à travers les expositions. Louis voulait y amener Emily depuis une éternité, et le faire pendant qu'il surveille un groupe de quinze enfants n'est pas la solution idéale, l'aquarium est agréable, et les enfants se marrent. L'aquarium a un petit jeu pour les garder concentrés, et ils ont tous une brochure avec des photos des différentes créatures sous-marines qu'ils doivent remplir en trouvant le tampon correspondant aux stations de poinçonnage à travers le bâtiment.

Louis marche en marge du groupe, vers la fin pour qu'Emily ne se rappelle pas qu'il est là et porte attention au guide. Et s'il reste un peu plus en retrait juste pour être aux côtés d'Harry, personne n'a besoin de le savoir. Ils parlent doucement et sans but en marchant à travers l'aquarium, pausant brièvement leur conversation quand un enfant commence à flâner, ou quand ils commencent à chahuter un peu. Ils sont tous corrects, pour la plus grande partie, fascinés par les ondulations de l'eau bleue et les flashs de couleurs and divertis par les tampons, en forme de requins et poissons et raies.

Ils sont debout en silence à l'aquarium des récifs pendant que le guide parle de choses comme Bob l'Eponge et Nemo pour les enfants et les laisse tamponner leurs brochures avec une photo d'un poisson clown, quand Louis se rend compte qu'Emily ne fait pas attention. Il se tourne pour voir ce qu'elle regarde et voit Harry lui faire des grimaces, les yeux qui louchent et les coins des lèvres planqués dans sa bouche.  
Harry a l'air absolument ridicule, et Louis plaque sa main contre sa bouche pour réprimer un rire. La tête d'Harry se relève rapidement au bruit, et il secoue la tête en la couvrant de ses mains, embarrassé. Louis attend jusqu'à ce qu'ils avancent et il peut dériver de nouveau vers l'arrière, adapte son allure à celle d'Harry et sort son coude pour lui donner un petit coup.

"S'il-te-plaît, ne fais pas ça," grogne Harry. "Personne d'autre ne devait voir ça."  
Louis sourit largement et le pousse encore, cette fois-ci du bout du doigt et Harry glousse et se tortille.  
"-Tu sais, tu es plutôt bizarre, Harry Styles." Le regard qu'Harry lui lance n'est pas amusé, mais Louis se contente de rigoler et continue, "Mais tu es un très bon professeur. Emily n'arrête pas de parler de toi. Samedi m'a demandé si tu pouvais venir à la maison et jouer avec elle."  
"-Oh mon dieu," rigole Harry. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne suis pas assez autoritaire?"  
Louis hausse les épaules.  
"-Elle apprend beaucoup, si ça aide. Je m'assois avec elle et travaille avec elle pour ses devoirs d’orthographe tous les soirs, elle est arrivée jusqu'au 'g'. Elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait avoir un animal de compagnie, parce qu'elle s'est beaucoup amusée à nourrir Monsieur Moustache la semaine dernière, et si j'oublie de recycler quelque chose pendant qu'elle regarde, elle me sermonne." Il glisse un regard de côté à Harry. "Ma fille de cinq ans me sermonne sur le recyclage. Donc, tu sais. Merci pour ça."

Ils restent en retrait pendant que le guide arrête les enfants à un autre aquarium, et Louis regarde avec intérêt pendant qu'Harry érafler son pied contre le sol, les mains croisées dans son dos bien sagement. Harry se racle la gorge et lève les yeux vers Louis à travers sa frange, les yeux sombres à la faible lumière de l'aquarium.

"Désolé si je dépasse la limite, mais Emily ne parle pas vraiment de sa mère, et elle a parlé d'aller la voir une fois?"  
Quelque chose comme le stress descend dans le ventre de Louis à la question inattendue, et il frotte l'arrière de son cou pendant qu'il considère ce qui est et ce qui n'est pas approprié de dire au professeur de son enfant, peu importe à quel point tu voudrais le baiser. Finalement, il se décide sur un vague, "On avait des intérêts différents." Il hausse maladroitement les épaules. "Elle est acheteuse pour une chaîne de magasin, et est plus souvent en dehors de la ville qu'à l'intérieur, donc que je prenne Emily était la meilleure option."  
"-Ca a dû être très dur," murmure Harry, et Louis l'étudie pendant un moment, soulagé de ne pas lire de la pitié dans l'expression d'Harry. La pitié est la dernière chose qu'il veut. Il aime sa vie, il aime sa fille, et même si il est un peu seul parfois sans un autre adulte, il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. "Ça fait combien de temps?"  
"-Trois ans. Ma mère et mon meilleur ami ont beaucoup aidé," dit Louis doucement. "Mais j'ai appris la majorité au fur et à mesure." Il regarde les enfants, cherchant Emily dans le groupe. Il la trouve vers l'avant, ses longs cheveux marron attachés dans une tresse qu'il a passé trois ans à perfectionner. "Je pense que je ne me suis pas si mal débrouillé, quand on y réfléchit."  
Il sursaute un petit peu en sentant une main sur son coude, et se tourne pour regarder Harry. Harry le regarde avec de grands yeux sérieux, et sa voix est un grondement grave quand il dit, "Tu t'es mieux que pas mal débrouillé, Louis. Honnêtement, Emily est extraordinaire."  
"-Oh," chuchote Louis, un peu bouleversé par l'intensité des yeux d'Harry et la conviction dans sa voix. "Merci."  
"-Avec plaisir," marmonne Harry, et il lâche le bras de Louis, lui offre un petit sourire. Il tend la main et pousse l'épaule de Louis du doigt, et la tension bizarre qui s'était installée entre les deux se fracture, et relâche le torse de Louis qui peut respirer à nouveau. "Ne doute pas de toi, Lou. Tu as vraiment une enfant géniale. Maintenant, il faut que le guide finisse son tour pour que les enfants puissent manger. On doit retourner à l'école à 11h45 pour avoir le temps de faire du yoga avant leur sieste."

-_-_-

Louis est à la moitié du chemin pour l'école d'Emily vendredi quand il réalise qu’Eleanor la récupère pour le week-end. Il a laissé un sac avec son singe en peluche et quelques pulls orange qu'il a acheté plus tôt dans la semaine dans le bureau d'Eleanor pour qu'elles n'aient pas besoin de s'arrêter à la maison. C'est plus facile pour tous les deux si Emily n'a pas à lui dire au revoir.

Il fait demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui, énervé contre lui-même pour avoir oublié. Il a déjà fini son travail pour la semaine, a son décodeur programmé pour enregistrer tous les matchs important du week-end, et a nettoyé la maison; et il reste quatre heures avant que Liam ne le récupère pour une soirée pub. Déçu de son efficacité, Louis sort son téléphone de sa poche et envoie un message à Liam, demandant s’ils peuvent commencer un petit peu plus tôt pour qu'il ne perde pas la tête à cause de son ennui.

Ca fait presque trois mois que Liam et lui n'ont pas eu une soirée entre mecs à proprement parler, une qui ne les comprenait pas campés sur son canapé avec de la bière pendant qu'Emily dormait dans la pièce d'à côté, et Louis est tellement prêt pour ça. Il prend son temps pour se préparer une longue et minutieuse douche, se rase pour la première fois en une semaine, et sort son jean le plus serré. Il doit se coucher sur son lit pour les boutonner, mais ça en vaut le coup quand il se craque le cou pour pouvoir voir son cul dans le miroir.  
Il décide d'aller plus loin dans le sacrifice du confort pour la mode et met un pull fin, tricoté, qui ne fera rien pour bloquer le vent frais de l'automne, mais encadre ses clavicules et moule ses hanches parfaitement. Il a juste fini de coiffer ses cheveux quand il entend Liam toquer à la porte, et il glisse dans ses Vans et attrape son caban en sortant.

Le pub n'est pas encore bondé quand Liam et lui entrent, cependant c'est joyeusement bruyant, et il est facile de trouver un box éloigné du bar où ils commander de la nourriture et des boissons et parler sans avoir à hurler par-dessus la petite foule. Louis fait son chemin à travers une montagne de chips et une pinte de bière quand il entend quelqu'un dire, "Louis Tomlinson!"

Il lui faut un moment pour réaliser que Liam n'est pas celui qui a parlé, et quand il regarde les alentours, il repère Harry en train de marcher vers lui. Harry, qui est habillé de son typique jean-seconde-peau, mais au lieu du pull prudent et discret qu'il porte en classe, à un tee-shirt descend jusqu'à la moitié de son torse, mettant en valeur une étendue de peau lisse et une collection de tatouages que Louis n'a jamais vus avant. Il va répondre à Harry, il va le faire. Une fois qu'il aura retrouvé la parole, vu que là il a avalé sa langue. 

Il est sur le point de dire bonjour quand il entend quelqu'un d'autre croasser, "Louis!" Et quand il tend le cou, il voit Zayn le professeur d'art qui suit Harry avec un mec blond que Louis reconnaît vaguement du remorquage à la fin de l'école.

Il retrouve sa langue quand les trois s'arrêtent à côté de leur box, et il cligne des yeux en disant, "Salut Harry, Zayn, personne que je n'ai jamais rencontré avant."  
"-Je suis Niall," le renseigne le mec blond, et Louis a déjà entendu ce nom avant, il pense.  
"-Oh!" Il pointe Niall. "Tu es le prof de musique!"  
"-C'est juste," dit Niall, l'amusement colorant sa voix. "Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu as un à l'école?" Il jette un coup d'œil à Harry, et corrige, "Un enfant dans la classe d'Harry?"  
"-Emily," le renseigne Harry, et il n'a pas enlevé ses yeux de Louis depuis qu'il l'a repéré.

La façon qu'Harry a de le fixer, les yeux brillant malgré le faible éclairage du bar, fait Louis se tortiller sur sa chaise. Il donne un coup à la cheville de Liam sous la table, désespéré pour une distraction, et Liam jure silencieusement, puis tend sa main et dit, "Salut, je suis Liam."

 

Louis va tuer Liam, il va vraiment le faire. Il ne veut rien de plus que de revenir à leur box et l'étrangler ici et maintenant, sauf qu'il ne peut pas, parce que leur box est plein à craquer de garçons. Louis se moque de lui-même en se lavant les mains et s'embête avec ses cheveux dans le miroir. Ce n'est pas quelque chose avec lequel il se serait embêté avant, sauf qu'un de ces garçons est le professeur de sa fille, qui a apparemment l'alcool très tactile, et il continue à fixer Louis comme s'il voulait le dévorer. Louis a déjà bu trois bières, mais il n'est pas assez bourré pour ça.  
Il n'est pas assez bourré pour la façon qu'Harry a de se coller sans arrêt à ses côtés dans le box, malgré le fait qu'il reste un bon mètre sur le banc, il n'est pas assez bourré pour la façon qu'Harry a de se pencher sans arrêt sur la table pour que son décolleté baille, donnant à Louis et tout le monde une vue sur ce putain de papillon tatoué sur son ventre, et il n'est certainement pas assez bourré pour la façon dont l'alcool rend vitreux les yeux d'Harry, et fait rougir ses lèvres d'un rouge scandaleux, pour la façon dont sa bouche ressort quand elle est fermée autour du bec d'une bouteille de bière, la façon dont il irradie la chaleur comme une chaudière et il sent comme Noël.

Louis soupire et s'encourage mentalement en lissant son pull sur ses hanches. Il peut le faire. Il peut résister à l'attrait d'Harry Styles, parce qu'il est un adulte responsable, mature, et, pour autant qu'il veuille ces lèvres cerise autour de lui, qu'il veut passer ses doigts dans ce désordre de cheveux et tracer ces tatouages ridicules avec sa langue, il ne veut pas que le professeur préféré de sa fille se fasse virer.

Quand Louis retourne au box, il y a une boisson fraiche à sa place - une qui n'est décidément pas une bière - et Harry est à moitié étalé sur la table avec ses mains autour des épaules de Zayn pendant qu'ils parlent. Louis n'est pas sûr de pourquoi ça lui semble nécessaire, mais en se glissant dans le box, il a un aperçu du creux des reins d'Harry où son tee-shirt remonte. Et alors qu'il est déjà à peu près sûr qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de mettre ce jean avec quelque chose en dessous, il est maintenant sûr à 98% qu'Harry ne porte pas de sous-vêtements. Il attrape le martini vert toxique et prend une longue gorgée, se délectant de la brûlure dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il repose le verre.

Harry retombe sur le banc et jette son bras sur l'arrière du box, se tourne vers Louis avec un sourire et dit, "Est-ce que tu aimes le martini? Je n'étais pas sûr de quel goût prendre, mais Liam a dit que la pomme irait."  
Louis acquiesce, la combinaison de bière et de vodka nageant joyeusement dans ses veines, et se penche un peu vers Harry et dit, "Tu es très gentil, Harry Styles."  
Harry s'éclaire positivement à ça, et ils s'assoient là se fixant pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se penche encore plus et dise dans un souffle, "Tu as de beaux yeux."  
"-Tu es beau," laisse échapper Louis, et Zayn et Niall éclatent de rire, arrachant efficacement Louis de l'attrait magnétique des yeux d'Harry. Il se recule un peu, pour ne pas être niché au creux des bras d'Harry, frotte ses mains contre ses joues rosies, plus lance un regard noir à Liam pour l'avoir laissé admettre ça. Tout ça est de la faute de Liam, chaque moment, pour avoir invité Harry, Zayn et Niall à s'assoir avec eux.

Il essaye de garder une petite distance entre Harry et lui le reste de la nuit, inclut Zayn, Niall, et Liam dans la conversation autant que possible pour éviter d'autres moments intimes avec Harry, mais il continue d'y être entraîné. Il en est à trois bières et deux martinis et demie quand il réalise qu'Harry boit des daiquiris. Des daiquiris. Il a deux verres avec juste une tâche de rose au fond, et deux qui sont toujours essentiellement pleins, et pour une raison inexplicable, il a les deux pailles des deux daiquiris pleins dans sa bouche, il boit les deux en même temps.

"-Tu sais," dit Liam, "le sucre de ces boissons va te rendre malade."

Harry hausse les épaules en aspirant bruyamment l'eau glacée, les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il regarde Liam. Quand il se recule, ses lèvres sont sanguinolentes d'un rouge encore plus foncé au centre, et il tapote son torse d'une main, fait un clin d'œil, et dit, "Je suis un grand garçon. Et j'enseigne à des maternels depuis deux ans maintenant, je peux supporter beaucoup de sucre."

Sa main est toujours posée sur son torse, et Louis est distrait par ça, de ses pieds au bout de ses doigts, ça en couvre presque toute la largeur. Sans penser, il se penche et attrape le poignet d'Harry, le traîne et pose la main d'Harry à plat sur la table, la paume vers le haut. Jésus, ses mains sont géantes. Comme des pattes d'ours ou quelque chose comme ça, pense Louis. Il aligne leurs paumes, presse sa main contre celle d'Harry, et soupire. La sienne a l'air si délicate à côté de celle d'Harry. Il ne sait pas s'il doit se sentir castré ou excité, honnêtement, parce que quand il s'autorise à penser à toutes les choses que ces mains pourraient faire…

Non. Il secoue sa tête et pousse la main d'Harry, ignore le regard confus qu'Harry lui lance pendant qu'il vide la fin de son martini. Plus de boisson, plus de contact physique, plus d'Harry, se dit Louis. Sauf qu'une serveuse amène une autre tournée de boisson, malgré le fait que personne ne lui ai demandé, et bon. Ça serait méchant de ne pas boire un cocktail que le barman a pris le temps de faire, spécialement quand il est beau, la faible lumière du bar se réfléchissant sur la base du verre et avec une cerise embrochée attentivement qui flotte à la surface. Il est juste gentil en le buvant. Courtois, même. Légitime.

-_-_-_

 

Louis se réveille avec un hoquet et un gémissement. Il reste allongé sur le lit respirant prudemment par la bouche jusqu'à ce que la pièce arrête de tourner, puis s'assoit aussi doucement qu'il peut. Ses abdos protestent contre la vitesse, mais son estomac et sa tête sont un cas plus importants, et Louis n'a pas envie d'avoir à laver ses draps et aérer son matelas aujourd'hui.  
Il reste assis avec sa tête dans les mains, essayant désespérément de soulager le martèlement en massant ses tempes pendant qu'il pense à la nuit d'avant. Il a trop bu, ça c'est sûr - environ quatre martinis de trop, politesse d'un Harry Styles, et putain. Il est plutôt sûr -non, il est complétement sûr - qu'il a dit à Harry qu'il pense qu'il est beau hier soir. Il se rappelle aussi vaguement d'avoir tenu la main d'Harry hier, mais la suite est floue.

Louis perd le fil de ses pensées et est juste assis là, fixant son reflet brumeux dans la télévision et souhaitant mourir, quand il entend un ronflement et réalise avec effroi qu'il n'est pas seul dans son lit. Il ferme les yeux et fait une prière silencieuse avant de tourner sa tête, et soupire de soulagement quand il voit que ce n'est que Liam.

"Liam," croasse-t-il, et il se penche pour pouvoir enfoncer son doigt dans la joue de Liam. "Liam, réveille-toi. Réveille-toi, Liam."  
Liam chasse sa main, mais ouvre difficilement un œil pour pouvoir jeter un regard noir à Louis, et grogne, "Quoi."  
"-Comment je suis arrivé là?"  
Liam soupire et s'assoit, chasse le sommeil en se frottant les yeux, puis dit, "Harry t'a porté." Louis grogne, mortifié. "Après que tu lui aies demandé s'il voulait passer la nuit ici."  
"-Putain, je n'ai pas fait ça," halète Louis, et il se détend quand Liam fait un grand sourire.  
"-Non, tu ne l'as pas fait. Mais il t'a porté ici, même si j'ai proposé de te récupérer. En fait, je suis plutôt impressionné qu'il ne t'ait pas fait tomber."  
"-Oh, mon dieu." se plaint Louis en laissant tomber dans tête dans ses mains. "Il pense probablement que je suis un père horrible."  
"-Il ne le pense pas," réprimande Liam. "Spécialement parce que lui-même était complétement bourré. Je lui avais dit que ces daiquiris étaient trompeurs." Liam claque sa langue avec reproche, puis se tourne vers Louis. "Maintenant fais-moi un petit-déjeuner, je me suis occupé de toi hier soir."

Louis se contente de jeter un regard noir à Liam jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire et jette les couvertures, puis roule en dehors du lit.

"C'est bon, je vais à la boulangerie, tu fais le thé."

Louis a sa joue posée sur le plan de travail en granite froid pendant que la bouilloire bout et il attend que les trois aspirines qu'il a avalé fassent effet quand son téléphone vibre dans la poche de son jogging. Il l'ouvre un message d'un contact enregistré comme 'haryr♥♥♥', et Louis espère désespérément qu'Harry ne l'a pas regardé taper ça hier. Dieu.

C'était drôle hier soir ;))) xx

Louis tourne sa tête sur le granite et grogne. Une fois que la bouilloire est prête, il prend une minute laisser son thé infuser, puis reprend son téléphone et tape, 'Mon foie n'est pas d'accord avec toi.' Il y réfléchit pendant un moment, puis conclue, pourquoi pas, ajoute un 'x', et appuie sur envoyer. Il passe moins d'une minute avant que son téléphone ne vibre de nouveau.

On devrait se refaire ça un de ces jours? Xx

Louis ignore délibérément la façon dont son ventre s'agite et écrit, 'Oui, je vous dirais à toi et aux gars quand Liam et moi referons une soirée entre mecs x'. Voilà. Il a réussi à garder ça simple et amical et pas suggestif du tout. Louis se félicite, puis entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Liam cri, "Je suis de retour, où est mon thé!"  
"-Mon dieu, tu es pire que si j'avais une femme, honnêtement," répond Louis, puis il laisse tomber son téléphone dans le tiroir à bazar avant d'amener les tasses sur la table de la cuisine. Il y a quelques trucs dans la vie qui sont plus importants pour Louis que le thé et des scones frais, et il est déterminé à ne pas laisser Harry devenir l'une d'entre elles.

 

-_-_-_

Louis fait un travail spectaculaire en ne flirtant pas avec Harry pendant les semaines suivantes, si on l'écoute.

Ok, peut-être pas un travail spectaculaire en soi, mais il arrive à garder le truc des texto au minimum - même s'il devient en quelque sorte part d'un coup téléphone de trois heures un mercredi soir, pendant lequel il apprend tous les détails de la vie d'Harry, donc bon. Et vraiment, il ne sait pas comment c'est arrivé. Il a juste fini de mettre Emily au lit et se prépare à sauter dans sa douche, son tee-shirt et son pantalon pataugent dans une flaque et a un pouce accroché dans l'élastique de son caleçon, quand son téléphone vibre dans sa poche, 'haryr♥♥♥' s'affichant sur l'écran. (Il devrait sûrement changer ça, il pense en acceptant l'appel.)

Ça commence avec une ambiance assez embarrassée, des 'saluts' maladroits et des 'comment ça va' bien trop formels, mais ça amène à un Louis enroulé autour d'un coussin sur son lit, souriant alors qu'Harry bafouille dans son oreille en lui racontant que Gemma l'habillait avec ses habits pour qu'ils puissent faire un défilé pour leur mère et beau-père. Il n'y a pas de pause dans la conversation jusqu'avant minuit, l'horloge de Louis affichant 23h57, et il baille dans sa main, et murmure, "Hey, Haz? Pourquoi tu m'as appelé, de toute façon?"  
"-Oh. Euh." Il y a une pause embarrassante, et Louis doit fermer les yeux pour réfuter une vague accablante de tendresse. "Eh bien, j'étais juste. Je voulais te dire que la semaine prochaine c'est la toue d'Emily d'amener le hamster à la maison?"  
Louis mord sa lèvre dans un sourire et doit résister à l'envie d'enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller et crier, et dit dans la voix la plus calme qu'il peut obtenir, "Est-ce que tu me demandes si c'est pour ça que tu as appelé?"  
Il entend Harry grogner dans le téléphone, un éclat tranchant de parasites, et puis il dit, "Non. Non, je te le dis."  
"-Ok," glousse Louis. "C'est noté. Je vais faire de la place dans sa chambre."  
"-Oh, tu ne devrais pas faire ça," dit Harry. "Les hamsters sont des animaux nocturnes, il pourrait la garder éveillée pendant la nuit en courant dans roue."  
Louis fronce les sourcils en mordillant le coin de son oreiller.  
"-Qui veut un animal nocturne?"  
Harry fredonne juste évasivement, et ils restent dans un silence confortable pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Louis ne puisse pas masquer un autre bâillement, et Harry dit, d'une voix douce, "Il est tard. Tu devrais aller dormir, Lou."  
"-Toi aussi. Tu as une journée plus chargée que moi," marmonne Louis, mais Harry se contente de fredonner doucement. "B'nne nuit, Haz."  
"-Bonne nuit, Lou. Dors bien."

Louis attend qu'Harry raccroche, puis fixe d'un air ahuri l'écran de son téléphone, affichant toujours 'haryr♥♥♥'. Il ne peut pas empêcher le petit sourire qui retrousse ses lèvres lorsqu'il passe son pouce sur le nom. Il va juste le garder pour quelques jours de plus. Personne n'a à le savoir.

Donc, ouais, la limite des messages n'est peut-être pas difficile à respecter, finalement. Il est cependant raisonnablement sûr qu'il a une maîtrise décente des expressions de son visage, donc il sait qu'il n'a pas des cœurs dans les yeux en regardant le professeur de sa fille quand il la dépose les matins. Probablement.

 

Le troisième week-end de Novembre, Emily ramène Monsieur Moustache à la maison. Louis fait une place sur la chaine-hifi au salon et s'immunise mentalement contre la deuxième vague de prières, qu'il sait, va arriver quand ils devront le rendre. Il refuse toujours d'avoir un rongeur comme animal de compagnie, peu importe à quel point Emily va bouder, il ne changera pas d'avis.

"On a ce truc pour trois jours, pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient avec tant de trucs?" se plaint Louis alors qu'il pose la cage du hamster sur l'étagère et laisse tomber le sac qu'Harry lui a fourré dans les mains au sol.  
"-Monsieur Moustache," corrige Emily, et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour passer un doigt dans les barreaux et le tortiller devant lui. Louis regarde le hamster sortir sa tête de l'igloo en plastique et galoper sur les copeaux de bois pour renifler le doigt d'Emily. "Est-ce que tu peux le sortir, papa? Je veux le tenir."  
"-Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir que c'est un garçon," songe Louis alors qu'il ouvre la porte et l'attrape. C'est une toute petite chose qui tient dans la paume de sa main, le pelage sortant entre les doigts de Louis alors qu'il ferme ses mains autour de lui pour qu'il n'essaie pas de sauter ou quoi que ce soit. C'est tout ce dont il a besoin, de tuer l'animal de la classe de sa fille. En le tendant à Emily, il a un aperçu du derrière de l'animal et grommelle, "Jésus. Eh bien, j'ai demandé."

Après avoir demandé à Emily de s'assoir et de tenir fermement la chose, il sort son téléphone de sa poche et ouvre la conversation avec Harry, et tape, 'Est-ce que tu savais que les hamsters avaient des couilles de la taille de celles des humains??' Il hésite pendant un moment, pas sûr à 100% que c'est approprié d'envoyer ça au professeur de sa fille, avec lequel tu ne veux définitivement pas coucher et que tu essayes de ne même pas considérer comme un ami. Les limites sont importantes.

Il l'envoie quand même, parce que les boules de la chose sont ridicules et il est en quelque sorte sidéré, et Louis n'est pas sûr que Liam est déjà vu un hamster avant, donc il ne comprendrait probablement pas la stupéfaction de Louis. Harry doit voir cette chose tous les jours, par contre, donc il comprend. Louis s'étouffe avec son air quand il reçoit la réponse d'Harry.

Je sais, est-ce que c'est bizarre si je suis jaloux de comment un rongeur est bien foutu?

Ce serait sûrement le moment de prendre un recul sain par rapport à … peu importe ce qu'il a avec Harry, Louis pense. La chose est, il a tellement essayé de garder ça professionnel, parce qu'il n'a pas eu trop de fréquentations depuis qu'Eleanor et lui ont divorcé, et il n'est pas sûr d'être prêt. Aussi, Harry est le prof d'Emily, et il y a des règles à propos de ce genre de truc. Il n'est pas encore tombé assez bas pour vérifier le règlement officiel de l'école, mais il a eu quelques aperçus.  
Le problème est qu'Harry rend les choses tellement difficiles à garder professionnelles. Il a pu réaliser au cours des deux derniers mois qu'Harry est une personne qui flirte naturellement, mais il a vu Harry avec les autres parents, et même avec Zayn et Niall. Louis sait qu'Harry est différent avec lui, il peut voir que son sourire s'agrandit et que ses yeux s'illuminent et il se tient un petit peu trop près, et ça fait du bien.

Donc, au lieu de reculer, au lieu d'éteindre son téléphone, ou de dire à Harry que oui, c'est bizarre, et d'en rester là, Louis se retrouve à écrire, 'Arrête, mec, j'ai vu la taille de ses mains et de tes pieds, tu ne trompes personne.' Il l'envoie avant d'y réfléchir à deux fois, puis il enfonce son téléphone entre les coussins sur matelas et retourne son attention sur Emily et Monsieur Moustache.

-_-_-_

Samedi, Louis laisse Emily mettre Monsieur Moustache dans sa balle pour courir. Il fait cuire du popcorn et met Raiponce à la télé, et ils s'assoient agglutinés ensemble sur le sofa et alternent entre regarder le film et regarder le hamster tourner dans sa balle autour de la pièce. Emily rit bêtement à chaque fois qu'il cogne la balle dans un meuble, et à un moment, Louis doit secourir Monsieur Moustache quand il se débrouille pour se coincer entre le bord de la chaine-hifi et une énorme plante que la mère de Louis lui avait donné en cadeau de pendaison de crémaillère, un ficus qui a connu des jours meilleurs.  
Il amène Emily chez Liam pour un barbecue ce soir-là, ravi de la voir épuiser son énergie en chassant Loki dans le jardin. Elle s'endort au moment où il l'attache dans son siège auto, et une fois qu'il l'a couchée, il va dormir dans même s'embêter à laver l'odeur de la fumée du barbecue de ses cheveux.

Louis ne réalise pas avant le matin suivant qu'ils n'ont jamais remis Monsieur Moustache dans sa cage. La crainte monte le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand il marche sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir, déterminé à ne pas réveiller Emily, au cas où. Il trouve encore la balle coincée entre le ficus et la bibliothèque, et jure silencieusement quand il donne un petit coup dedans et que le hamster ne bouge pas. Bien évidemment. Laisser faire Louis pour tuer l'animal de la classe. Il marche lentement vers sa chambre pour attraper son téléphone, appelle Liam et le supplie de venir surveiller Emily pour une heure le temps qu'il aille en acheter un en remplacement.

"Liam, s'il-te-plaît, je sais qu'il est huit heures du matin, mais j'ai tué son putain d'animal de compagnie, je dois aller en acheter un nouveau avant qu'elle ne se réveille!"  
"-Louis," se plaint Liam. "Qu'est-ce que je fais si elle se réveille pendant que t'es pas là? Je ne vais pas savoir quoi lui dire! Envoie-moi juste une photo de cette stupide créature et je vais aller en acheter un à la place. Je vais même m'habiller immédiatement."  
Louis entend un bruit de draps qui bruissent dans le téléphone, puis un bruit sourd étouffé, suivi d'une série d'injures.  
"-Tu m'en dois une," halète Liam dans le téléphone un moment plus tard. "Grand moment."  
"-Oui, absolument," bafouille Louis. "N'importe quoi, je te promets, juste s'il-te-plaît, prends-en un qui lui ressemble, et prend-le vite."

Pour autant que ça le dégoute, Louis ouvre la balle et prend une photo du pauvre hamster pour l'envoyer à Liam. Il n'est pas vraiment sûr de la bonne chose à faire dans cette situation. Est-ce qu'il le jette? L'enterre dans le jardin? Le jette dans les toilettes?  
Finalement, il attrape une boîte à chaussure des entrailles de son armoire et pousse le hamster à l'intérieur, ayant un haut le cœur quand son corps tombe au fond de la boite, puis l'enfonce dans un sac poubelle et le pose à côté de la porte arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il décide quoi en faire. Liam se pointe après vingt minutes éprouvantes, et ils mettent le nouvel hamster dans la cage de Monsieur Moustache aussi vite que possible, puis se débarrassent de la petite boite que l'animalerie lui a donné.

"Putain," expire Louis quand il entend des froissements venant de la chambre d'Emily. Il entraîne Liam dans un câlin et murmure, "Merci. Tu m'as sauvé la vie."  
"-Avec plaisir," rigole Liam, rendant son étreinte à Louis tout aussi fortement. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Harry, par contre?"  
Louis se recule, la panique revenant.  
"-Tu penses que je dois le faire ? Je n'en ai pas besoin, si? Je veux dire, il m'a déjà vu bourré jusqu'à la moelle, et je lui ai peut-être accidentellement dit qu'il avait une grosse bite vendredi, je ne sais pas si -"  
Il est coupé par un éclat de rire, et il jette un regard mauvais à Liam en lui tapant l'épaule.  
"Il va penser que je suis un mauvais père," se plaint Louis, mais Liam attrape ses épaules et le secoue brièvement.  
"-Louis, il ne va pas penser que tu es un mauvais père. Il va penser que tu es honnête, et probablement que tu es jeune et célibataire et Emily était absente pour le week-end, donc tu t'as accordée une petite distraction bien mérité. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire à propos de ce truc sur sa bite, pour être honnête, mais je parierai qu'il était content. Tu es bien foutu et célibataire, et il est bien foutu et célibataire, il a apparemment une grosse bite, c'est quoi le problème?"  
"-Le problème," siffle Louis, "c'est qu'il est le prof d'Emily et qu'il y a des règles. Aussi, je viens juste de tuer son putain d'hamster." Il soupire. "Et sortir avec quelqu'un quand tu as un enfant c'est … compliqué. Je ne veux pas mettre du désordre dans la tête d'Emma."

Il y a des bruits de pas derrière eux, et Liam lâche Louis et crie, "Hey, Em!"  
Emma rigole, ravie, quand Liam se précipite vers elle et la soulève dans ses bras pour souffler dans son cou.  
"-Tonton Liam! Est-ce que papa et toi avez fait une soirée pyjama?"  
"-Non," rigole Liam. Il lance un regard lourd de sens à Louis, puis dit, "Je suis venu pour vous récupérer pour qu'on mange quelques donuts et qu'on aille au parc. Papa a dit qu'il te laisserait grimper aux arbres avec moi aujourd'hui."

Tout la gratitude et l'affection envers Liam qu'il pouvait avoir disparaît à ce moment. Louis lui jette un regard noir, essayant de lui faire comprendre à quel point il est mécontent à travers ses yeux. Traitre, il articule, mais Liam se contente d'hausser les épaules et embrasse le front d'Emily avant de la reposer.  
"Va t'habiller, Em, on y va!"  
Au moment où Emily quitte la pièce, Louis grince, "Tu es le pire meilleur ami du monde, Liam Payne. Si ma fille tombe et se casse le bras, ou même, la tête, tout sera de ta faute."  
"-Relax, Lou, je ne vais pas la laisser tomber, pour qui tu me prends?" Il se tourne vers le couloir pour aller aider Emily à choisir une tenue, mais s'arrête pour regarder Louis, un sourcil levé significativement. "Et, hé, peut-être que pendant qu'on montera aux arbres, tu pourras appeler Harry et lui dire à propos de tu-sais-quoi. Peut-être même d'autres choses aussi."

Il fait un sourire en coin à Louis, puis disparaît dans le coin. Louis grogne et passe sa main sur son visage. Quel putain de désastre ce dimanche est devenu. Et il est seulement … il met son téléphone au niveau de son visage pour vérifier l'heure. 9h30 du matin. Génial.

-_-_-_

 

"Wow, Louis, calme-toi."  
Louis se laisse tomber sur un banc et coince sa tête entre ses genoux. "Désolé," marmonne-t-il dans le téléphone. "Je ne suis pas un mauvais père, je te promets. Je n'ai jamais oublié Emily dans la voiture, ou au magasin, ou au parc. J'ai été distrait par la version cartoon de Zachary Levi, qui aurait pu savoir qu'un personnage de dessin animé pouvait être si attractif?" Il bafouille. "Je suis en train de bafouiller, oh mon dieu, arrête-moi."  
Harry rigole, et le son de son rire ondule dans la colonne vertébrale de Louis et la chair de poule apparaît le long de ses bras. Il est grave et rauque et teinté de parasites, et Louis sent son rythme cardiaque accélérer pour une toute nouvelle raison.  
"-Louis, j'ai dû remplacer le hamster trois fois ces deux dernières années. Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait?"  
Louis soupire et tourne son front sur son genou, et marmonne, "Il est dans une boîte à l'arrière de mon jardin. Liam en a acheté un nouveau, Emily ne se doute de rien."  
"-Bon, est-ce que tu peux l'amener à l'école demain? Je vais demander à Niall de m'aider à l'enterrer dans le jardin là-bas."  
La culpabilité se presse dans la poitrine de Louis, et il s'entend dire, "N'embête pas Niall, je vais t'aider. A quelle heure je l'amène?"  
Harry fredonne dans le téléphone, puis dit, "10h30 devrait le faire. Zayn a les enfants pour les travaux manuels jusqu'à 11h15."  
Louis soupire, puis se tourne sur le banc pour vérifier que Liam et Emily vont bien. Liam est debout sous un arbre bas pendant qu'Emily rampe entre les branches comme un singe, le visage éclairé quand elle rit à ce que Liam lui dit.  
"-Je viendrai à 10h30," répond Louis après un moment à les regarder. "Je te vois demain, Harry."  
"-Ok, ça m'a l'air bon. Hé, et Louis?" Louis se fige et appuie le téléphone contre son oreille, et le bord de celui-ci s'enfonce dans son oreille. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ok? C'est juste un hamster. Les hamsters meurent, et ça n'a aucune réverbération sur tes compétences de parents, je te promets."  
Louis ferme ses yeux sous la vague de gratitude et d'adoration qui s'abat sur sa poitrine, et doit déglutir contre la soudaine boule dans sa gorge avant de pouvoir croasser, "Merci, Haz. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi."

 

-_-_-

Quand Louis dépose Emily à l'école lundi matin, il rougit d'embarras au moment où il croise les yeux d'Harry. Il essaye de s'échapper sans parler à Harry comme il le fait habituellement, mais il se rappelle qu'il doit donner à Harry l'imposteur de Monsieur Moustache et toutes ses affaires.

"-Bonjour," marmonne-t-il en marchant tranquillement, tenant la cage dans ses mains comme une corde de sécurité. Emily est déjà à son casier, avide de jouer avec ses amis et ne lui portant aucune attention. Etrangement, Louis ne s'en préoccupe pas ce matin, désespéré de sortir d'ici aussi vite que possible, même s'il sait qu'il doit de toute façon revenir dans deux heures.  
"-Salut," dit Harry joyeusement, et il prend la cage dans ses mains, puis l'amène au niveau de son visage pour pouvoir regarder à l'intérieur. "Comment va Monsieur Moustache ce matin?"  
La rougeur de Louis s'élargit, et il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches et grommelle, "Coup bas, Haz."  
"-Oh, non, Louis, ce n'est pas-" Harry marque une pause pour pouvoir reposer la cage à sa place, puis attrape le poignet de Louis. Quand Louis relève le regard, Harry le regarde avec des grands yeux sérieux. "Aller, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça."   
"-Non, je sais," soupire Louis. Il sort une main de sa poche pour la passer sur son visage et gratter sa barbe de deux jours.  
"-Hey, et si tu restais après qu'on est enterré le hamster et déjeunai avec Niall et Zayn, puis tu viendrais pour la session de yoga pré-sieste. T'as l'air d'en avoir besoin."  
Louis lève un sourcil, sceptique, et dit faiblement, "Moi. Faire du yoga. Avec un groupe d'enfants de cinq ans."  
"-Ouais," Harry hausse les épaules. "Je le fais tous les jours, c'est très relaxant. Et les enfants sont très mignons quand ils font ça."   
Louis regarde Monsieur Moustache cinquième du nom tourner dans sa roue en mâchouillant l'intérieur de sa joue pendant un moment, puis soupire.  
"-Ok, c'est bon. Mais si tu me dis de 'relâcher mon œil intérieur' ou quoi que ce soit, je pars."  
Harry rigole avec un petit grognement et presse le poignet de louis, puis dit, "Lou, je vais du yoga avec des enfants de cinq ans. On s'entraîne à se tenir comme des oiseaux et à onduler comme des fleurs au vent."  
"-Bon," marmonne Louis. "Bien, je suppose que je te vois dans quelques heures."

Harry lui fait un grand sourire quand Louis relève le regard. Ses yeux sont brillants avec la lumière du soleil qui passe à travers la fenêtre, les pointes de ses cheveux bordées par de l'or, et Louis doit se mordre pour retenir un autre soupir. Il ne peut même plus s'obliger à se moquer d'Harry d'être un hippie, il est juste charmant. Louis recule d'un pas avant de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme embrasser Harry sur sa stupide joue avec des fossettes, et s'empêche de regarder en arrière alors qu'il sort de la pièce.

-_-_

Porter un hamster mort dans un sac poubelle est plus bizarre que ce à quoi Louis s'attendait, et il s'attendait à ce que ça soit putain de bizarre. Il a en quelque sorte l'impression de faire quelque chose de louche, comme s'il allait cacher un cadavre et qu'il faisait d'Harry son complice. Ce qui est ridicule, des hamsters meurent tous les jours, et personne n'a jamais été en prison pour avoir tué un rongeur. Il ne pense pas.

Le couloir de l'école est désert et toutes les portes des classes sont fermées, les semelles des Vans de Louis couinent sur le sol en ciment ciré alors qu'il avance dans le hall. Il n'est pas habitué à voir l'école comme ça, et Louis dépasse presque la classe d'Emily, et réalise juste que c'est la bonne parce qu'il voit un flash de boucles châtaines en désordre par la petite fenêtre. Il a juste quelques minutes à attendre, appuyé contre le mur avec le sac poubelle pendant de sa main, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et qu'Harry apparaisse dans l'ouverture.

"-Salut," murmure-t-il en laissant la porte se refermer. "Enfin. Les enfants sont super chahuteurs, je pense que le yoga leur fera du bien aujourd'hui."

Louis ne répond pas, prend juste un moment pour regarder Harry se recomposer. Il a l'air un peu lessivé, les cheveux plus en pagaille que d'habitude et le col de ton pull décalé de façon à ce que le bout de l'aile d'une de ses moineaux soit visible, mais ses yeux sont toujours brillants et il sourit quand il surprend Louis en train de le fixer, puis incline la tête vers l'arrière de l'école et dit, "On y va?"

Harry fait un arrêt pour se ravitailler à une porte sans étiquette, l'ouvre pour révéler un amas de balais et une cireuse géante. Il y a un saut rempli d'outils de jardinage dans le coin, et Harry attrape une pelle, puis vérifie que la porte est fermée d'un coup de hanche et mène Louis vers la porte de la cour de récréation. Ils sont finalement en hiver, il semble. Il fait froid dehors, assez pour que le souffle de Louis soit transformé en brume quand il expire, et le ciel est d'un blanc aveuglant, lourd de promesses d'une neige à venir.

La propriété de l'école est trompeusement grande, et la cour de récréation est spacieuse, avec un petit terrain pour les enfants qui jouent au football ou d'autres jeux de balles, et une carrière de sable plaine d'équipements de terrains de jeux et deux grandes balançoires. Il y a un petit bosquet d'arbres dans le coin, des branches nues qui s'étirent vers le ciel comme des pattes d'araignées. Des haies de buis sont alignées le long du bâtiment, et Harry guide Louis sur le sentier à côté, ses doigts posés légèrement au creux de ses reins.

Ils s'arrêtent au bord des arbres et Harry dit, "Ça devrait aller."  
Louis pose le sac sur l'herbe, mais avant de pouvoir demander la pelle, Harry tombe à genou et la plante dans le sol. Louis s'installe dans la boue à côté de lui et se penche, enroule sa main autour de celle d'Harry sur le manche.  
"-Laisse-moi faire?"  
Harry ne lâche pas la pelle, se contente de regarder Louis pendant un moment, puis dit, "Pourquoi?"  
Louis hausse les épaules  
"-La culpabilité du survivant?" Harry renâcle à ça, mais Louis fronce juste les sourcils et dit, "J'ai tué la créature. Ça me fera me sentir mieux, je suppose."  
Harry soupire, mais lâche le manche et se décale. Ils ne parlent pas pendant un moment pendant que Louis creuse la terre et construit une petite pile à côté du commencement de la petite tombe. Il a eu le temps de faire un petit trou avant qu'Harry n'ouvre sa bouche et dise, "Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter à propos de ça. Tu ne penses pas que ça fait de toi un mauvais père, si?"  
Louis fronce les sourcils vers la terre et ne répond pas. Il sait que c'est juste un hamster, que les enfants ne feront jamais la différence, mais c'était une petite créature sans défenses, et il s'estime horrible à cause de ça.  
"Louis," soupire Harry. "Entre les affections et les formations et l'enseignement, j'ai eu à faire à une tonne de parents. Fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que tu es merveilleux à ça. Je sais que je te l'ai dit avant, mais Emily est fantastique, et elle t'adore. Et le fait que tu fais tout ça tout seul…"  
Il y a quelque chose qui sonne comme de l'admiration dans la voix d'Harry, et Louis l'ignore, et marmonne, "J'ai eu de l'aide."  
Il peut pratiquement sentir Harry lever les yeux au ciel.  
"-Je sais, je sais. Liam et ta mère. Tu es pourri pour accepter les compliments, tu le sais ça?" Il se penche pour tapoter gentiment l'épaule de Louis, et Louis doit se mordre pour retenir un sourire. "Hé, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop invasif de ma part, mais…"  
Il marque une pause, comme s'il attendait que Louis l'arrête. Louis est curieux de voir ce qu'il veut savoir, cependant, donc il ne dit rien, et travaille juste à agrandir le trou. Quand il jette un rapide regard à Harry, il voit qu'Harry le regarde et mâchouille nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Louis se contente de lever un sourcil et attend qu'Harry continue.  
"Pourquoi est-ce que toi et Eleanor…?"  
"-Nous sommes séparés?" Complète Louis, avec un autre regard pour Harry.  
Harry acquiesce, puis se dépêche de continuer, "Je veux dire, tu n'as pas à me le dire si tu n'es pas à l'aise. J'étais juste curieux, parce que tu ne parles pas vraiment d'elle t'aidant à élever Emily, mais vous deux ne semblez pas … hostiles quand vous parlez l'un de l'autre."

Louis avait oublié qu'Eleanor avait récupéré Emily à l'école quelques fois, et aussi ridicule que ça soit, il grimace à la pensée qu'elle ait parlée à Harry, parlé de lui à Harry. Ce n'est probablement pas normal, qu'il soit possessif envers le professeur de sa fille. Non, définitivement pas normal. Il se gratte le nez, s'éclaircit la gorge pendant qu'il réfléchit à quoi dire et comment le formuler.  
"-Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais … inconfortable à l'idée que les gens sachent que j'étais gay, donc j'ai prétendu ne pas l'être pendant un long moment. Le meilleur moyen de le cacher était d'avoir une petite amie, et Eleanor était tellement charmante. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de continuer notre relation après l'université, mais Eleanor est tombée enceinte après une soirée avec de l'alcool - beaucoup d'alcool - et l'épouser était la bonne chose à faire." Il fronce les sourcils, marque une pause pendant qu'il jauge si la taille du trou est relative à la taille de la boite à chaussure. Cela nécessite encore un peu d'allongement, il pense, donc il recommence à creuser. "Je serais probablement resté avec elle pendant un moment, pour être honnête, mais je suppose qu'elle en a eu marre que je prétende. Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait depuis un petit bout de temps, et elle pensait qu'on méritait tous les deux mieux."  
Louis se rassoit sur ses talons et laisse tomber la pelle, risque un coup d'œil vers Harry. Il sait que ce n'est pas vraiment commun, révéler son homosexualité au professeur de ton enfant comme ça, donc il n'est pas vraiment d'à quoi s'attendre. Harry le regarde, son expression illisible, ses yeux sombres sous le faible soleil d'hiver. Aucun d'eux deux ne parle pendant un moment, et puis Harry dit, la voix forte et soudaine dans tranquillité silencieuse de la cour de récréation. "Tu le mérites, tu sais. Tu mérites mieux, c'est ça. Je veux dire, tu mérites d'être heureux, Louis."

Louis soupire, frotte sa main contre l'arrière de sa nuque. Le sol est déjà très dur, et malgré le froid, il transpire un peu de l'effort qu'il fait un creusant. Aussi fort qu'il a résisté, Louis peut maintenant admettre que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry est devenu un ami, qu'il n'échange pas avec Louis des banalités vides parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire.  
Parce qu'il sait ça, le sourire qu'il offre à Harry est petit, mais sincère, et il le pense quand il dit, "Je suis heureux."  
Harry ne répond pas, se contente de continuer à fixer Louis, donc Louis évite son regard et attrape la poche poubelle. Il l'ouvre et sort la boite à chaussure, la tend et lève un sourcil questionneur.  
"Est-ce que tu veux faire les honneurs, Haz?"  
Un sourire arrondit un des coins de la bouche d'Harry alors qu'il attrape la boite, et Louis sait que la façon dont leurs doigts s'emmêlent autour du carton est délibérée. Il lâche la boîte et presse sa main sur son ventre pour réprimer les papillons, regarde avec amusant Harry mettre la boîte dans le trou, puis prendre un peu de terre dans ses mains et la répandre sur le dessus comme s'ils étaient à un vrai enterrement.  
"-Monsieur Moustache Quatrième du nom était un bon hamster," dit Harry dans une voix sombre en prenant plus de terre. "Il n'a jamais fait caca sur les enfants et m'a mordu seulement une fois. Je pense que c'est tout ce qu'on peut demander à un hamster, réellement."  
Louis renâcle, puis retrouve une expression sérieuse avec des remords quand Harry lui lance un regard plein de reproches.  
"-Hum," continue Harry, le nez froncé par ses pensées. "Souviens-toi que tu n'es que poussière, et que tu redeviendras poussière, je sais qu'il y a une suite, mais j'ai un blanc et c'est juste un hamster, donc je ne me sens pas trop mal à cause de ça."  
Louis doit couvrir sa bouche d'une main pour étouffer un gloussement, et cette fois, quand Harry lève le regard, son expression est tendre et amusée. Louis est amusé, puis dit, "Ok, c'est mon tour." Il passe à côté d'Harry pour attraper sa poignée de terre, puis dit, "Je ne t'ai connu que pendant un jour, Monsieur Moustache, mais pour ce que ça vaut, tu étais le meilleur hamster que j'ai jamais eu. Et je suis vraiment désolé que je t'ai laissé dans ta balle mourir de faim. Ce n'était pas prévu."

Harry lui donne en gentil coup de coude dans les côtes, puis attrape la pelle et remet la terre dans le trou, le remplissant tout autour de la boîte et tapotant la petite butte quand il a fini.  
"-Bien," dit-il, et il tape ses mains sur ses genoux. "Prêt à rentrer?"  
Louis acquiesce en regardant Harry galérer à se relever. Il avait déjà fait attention aux jambes d'Harry avant, bien sûr, mais il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il était sauvage. Les genoux d'Harry oscillent un peu quand il se redresse, et Louis a la soudaine image d'un poulain venant de naître galérant à se mettre sur pied à travers l'esprit en prenant la main qu'Harry lui offre.  
"-Tu sais," il commence une conversation alors qu'ils marchent vers la porte, "J'ai du mal à imaginer que tu fasses du yoga quand je vois à quel point t'as du mal à contrôler tes jambes."  
"-Hé." Boude Harry en tenant la porte à Louis. "Je me débrouille très bien merci."  
Louis fredonne, sourit amusé à Harry alors qu'ils descendent le couloir vers la classe d'Harry. Ils s'arrêtent à côté de celle-ci et Louis s'appuie sur le mur, coince ses mains derrière son dos et dit, "Je vais juger ça."  
Harry se contente de froncer le nez pour former ce que Louis suppose être une expression menaçante, mais il ressemble juste à un chaton adorable, puis dit, "Attend ici, je vais faire sortir Zayn."

Niall les retrouve à l'avant, et ils marchent à travers quelques blocs de bâtiments vers une boulangerie. C'est un déjeuner sympa, une conversation facile et des boutades amicales, Louis est de bien meilleure humeur quand Zayn et Niall le ramène en face de la classe d'Harry trente minutes plus tard.  
"Amuse-toi bien là-dedans," dit Zayn avec un petit sourire sournois. "Harry est très flexible."

Louis se bat contre un soudain déferlement d'images - Harry dans des positions de yoga bizarres, Harry couché sur son bureau dans des pantalons de yoga, Harry étendu sur le lit de Louis avec ses jambes pliées sur les épaules de Louis. Zayn lui fait un sourire entendu quand Louis rougit, et Niall lui tape l'épaule.

"-Ne tombe pas. Tu n'as pas besoin que des enfants de cinq ans sachent qu'ils sont meilleurs que toi à quelque chose."  
"-Merci, les gars," dit sèchement Louis. "Très rassurant, j'apprécie."  
"-Bye, Lou," crie Zayn, déjà à la moitié du couloir, et Louis lève ses yeux au ciel vers Niall avant de se tourner pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il semble que les enfants sont déjà en train de nettoyer le déjeuner, donc il toque légèrement à la porte, et sursaute quand elle s'ouvre immédiatement, révélant un Harry Styles très souriant.

"-Salut, Louis," dit-il joyeusement, puis il se tourne pour parler aux enfants. "Hé, tout le monde, vous vous rappelez du père d'Emily? Il va faire du yoga avec nous aujourd'hui! Tout le monde dit "bonjour Louis.'"  
Un écho de bonjours remonte des enfants, et Louis leur fait un signe embarrassé de la main. Il croise les yeux d'Emily de sa place à sa table bleue, où elle partage une boîte de carottes avec Bella de la piscine, et lui fait un clin d'œil. Elle n'a pas encore pigé comment faire les clins d'œil, mais elle essaye, froisse son visage entier et finit par cligner des deux yeux au lieu d'un. Louis lui lève son pouce quand même, parce qu'elle est juste trop mignonne.

Il reste en retrait pendant qu'Harry aide les enfants à nettoyer, puis leur dit d'attraper leurs matelas pendant qu'il marche vers son bureau. Louis n'est pas sûr de ce qu'Harry fait quand il s'accroupit pour chercher dans le dernier tiroir, puis tire sur un bout de vêtement et le boucle autour de son cou. Sa confusion grandit quand Harry noue la fin, mais après Harry le pousse sur son front et regroupe sa mèche vers l'arrière pour qu'elle ne tombe pas sur ses yeux, et. Oh.  
Louis regarde Harry attraper deux matelas de l'endroit où ils sont posés contre le mur, puis éviter le bout du bureau en s'approchant de lui. Son pull est lâche aujourd'hui, gonflant autour de son corps quand il marche, et ses jambes semble infinies quand ce jean. Il doit avoir quitté ses chaussures à un moment, ses chaussettes trainant sur le tapis, et avec tout ça, combiné avec la façon dont ses cheveux sont repoussés par le bandeau, rend, ironiquement, respirer compliqué pour Louis.

Harry tend un des matelas à Louis et dit, un peu de soucis dans la voix, "Ça va, Louis?"  
Louis hoche de la tête frénétiquement en prenant le matelas d'Harry, puis recule d'un pas. Harry sent de la terre et ce qu'il pense être du gâteau au gingembre et c'est une combinaison bizarre mais écrasante.  
"-Je vais bien," dit-il d'une voix écaillée, puis il agite le matelas vers la pièce et dit, "Où est-ce que je devrais m'installer?"  
"-Tu peux t'assoir à côté de moi, si tu veux. Les enfants connaissent la routine d'aujourd'hui en majorité, donc comme ça je pourrais t'aider."  
"-Bien," marmonne Louis. Il déroule le matelas et l'installe par terre, puis enlève ses vans et attend d'autres instructions. Il ne regarde pas encore Harry, ne voulant pas penser à ce que Zayn a dit quand il est dans une salle pleine d'enfants, et regarde à la place les enfants qui se préparent pour le moment de yoga. C'est assez adorable, de les regarder tous enlever leurs chaussures à leurs casiers, puis porter leurs matelas miniatures vers le centre de la salle et les étendre. Les enfants ont l'air de déjà savoir quoi faire, donc Louis imite la façon dont ils s'assoient tous au centre de leur matelas et croisent leurs jambes.   
Une fois qu'ils sont tous installés et qu'ils attendent, Harry éteint les lumières de la classe pour que le seul éclairage soit le soleil qui filtre à travers le rideau, puis installe son téléphone sur des haut-parleurs et met ce qui semble être pour Louis une musique d'ascenseur. Il s'installe sur son propre matelas et sourit à Louis, puis se tourne vers le reste de la classe et tape ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine et dit, "Namaste."  
Les enfants répètent les actions d'Harry, leurs paumes rassemblées alors qu'ils font écho, "Namaste."  
Harry baisse ses mains et dit doucement, "Bien, on va commencer avec nos cinq respirations, ok?"  
Louis regarde alors que chaque enfant lève une de ses mains et fait la même chose, ses yeux faisant des allers-retours entre Harry et la classe.  
"-Ferme les yeux et inspire," murmure Harry, inspirant et levant ses doigts tour à tour. Une fois qu'il arrive à cinq, il commence à expirer, refermant ses doigts en un poing. "Et deux fois de plus."  
Louis laisse ses yeux se fermer et fait comme tout le monde, prenant une respiration longue, lente en levant ses doigts, puis relâchant en les baissant. Il sent son cœur battre lentement et ses épaules se dénouer, prend deux autres inspirations, puis ouvre ses yeux et attend qu'Harry continue.

"Aujourd'hui, on va visiter les ours polaires, d'accord? Donc première chose, on va préparer un goûter pour la route."

Confus, Louis regarde Harry décroiser ses jambes et les étirer devant lui, les pieds collés. Les enfants suivent, donc Louis copie.

"Tournez à droite pour prendre le pain dans le placard," murmure Harry, et ils tordent tous leurs bustes et tendent le bras derrière eux, puis se retournent et posent leur pain invisible. "Maintenant à droite pour le beurre de cacahouète et la confiture. Et étalez les sur le pain."  
Ils passent tous leurs mains sur leurs jambes jusqu'à leurs chevilles et se rassoient alors qu'Harry compte jusqu'à trois.  
"Et mettez l'autre bout de pain sur le dessus," continue Harry, pliant un peu ses genoux et s'étirant sur ses jambes pour attraper ses orteils. Louis relève ses genoux et penche son torse sur ses cuisses, mais arrive seulement à mi mollet avant que ses muscles ne commencent à protester. Il ne se rend pas compte du bruit frustré qu'il a fait avant d'apercevoir Harry en train de lui sourire du coin de l'œil.  
"Prêt à prendre l'avion?" demande Harry, et, encore plus confus qu'avant, Louis regarde tous les enfants se mettre à genoux, puis mettre une main sur le matelas et s'appuyer dessus. Ils lèvent tous une jambe et posent un pied à plat sur le matelas, puis tendent l'autre jambe derrière et lèvent leur main libre en l'air. "Faites vos meilleurs bruits d'avions!"  
Les enfants commencent à vrombir et faire des bruits pendant que Louis essaye de tordre son corps dans la même position qu'ils ont, mais le temps qu'il pense y arrive, ils commencent tous à échanger et s'étirer de l'autre côté.  
"Bien," dit Harry avec un sourire en se remettant sur ses genoux. "Maintenant qu'on est arrivés, c'est le moment de faire du traineau."  
Ils s'allongent tous sur le ventre et replient leurs pieds, entourent leurs mains autour de leurs chevilles et tirent jusqu'à leurs têtes. Louis fronce les sourcils en regardant le matelas en essayant d'attraper ses chevilles. Il tourne la tête vers Harry et siffle, "Je ne suis pas assez flexible pour ça, Haz."

Il est sur le point de demander à Harry s'il peut juste partir quand il lève les yeux pour vraiment le regarder et lâche presque sa prise sur une de ses chevilles. Harry a ses deux mains enroulées autour du haut de ses pieds, le corps courbé en une demi-lune alors qu'il s'étire. Il y a des boucles retombant sur le bord du bandeau et ses lèvres sont séparées, le front ridé par la concentration, et Louis est presque certain est censé être relaxant, pas le préparer pour un désir frénétique.

Pendant que Louis le regarde, Harry lâche ses chevilles et dit, "Et c'est quoi qui tire le traineau?"  
Les enfants poussent tous pour se mettre à quatre pattes, et ok, c'est une position que Louis connaît. Il s'installe comme un chien couché vers le bas et sourit vers le matelas quand les enfants commencent à aboyer joyeusement et à étirer leurs jambes vers le plafond tout à tour. La session de yoga continue pendant dix autres minutes, et passe par un lot de positions et d'actions bizarres qui forment l'histoire d'une visite à une famille d'ours polaires et leurs amis pingouins.  
Les enfants semblent aimer ça, même si Louis n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe et ne pas faire la moitié des positions, et à la fin, il est un désordre transpirant, son pull et son jean collant à sa peau de façon peu confortable. Louis soupire avec gratitude quand Harry dit à tout le monde de s'allonger sur les matelas pour pouvoir câliner les ours polaires et regarder les étoiles. Louis s'enfonce dans le matelas et laisse ses yeux se fermer en écouter le murmure silencieux de la voix d'Harry et la musique de fond apaisante.  
C'est une position de yoga qu'il n'a aucun problème à faire, Louis pense alors qu'il commence à s'assoupir. Cependant, sent quelque chose pousser sa cheville avant de pouvoir le faire, et ouvre ses yeux pour voir Harry lui sourire de là où il est couché en position fœtal, les bras enroulés autour de ses mollets.

"Et on se rassoit," dit à voix basse Harry à la classe, roulant sur ses genoux et se rasseyant avec ses jambes croisées. Il amène ses mains ensembles au milieu de son torse et penche la tête pendant que les enfants disent namaste, puis se tourne pour faire face à Louis pendant que les enfants se relèvent et roulent leurs matelas. "Alors?"  
Louis secoue la tête et sort sa mèche en sueur de son front.  
"-Non. Le yoga n'est définitivement pas mon truc."  
Harry rigole en se tortillant pour éteindre la musique. Louis lèche inconsciemment ses lèvres quand le pull d'Harry se soulève, juste assez pour dévoiler une bande limitée de peau pâle. Non, le yoga n'est pas pour lui, mais Louis n'a aucun problème à regarder Harry en faire.  
"-Bien," soupire Harry en se redressant, et Louis enlève ses yeux du torse d'Harry. "Le yoga n'est pas pour tout le monde, je suppose. Mais ça peut être très relaxant."

Il se tourne pour regarder à travers la pièce, et Louis suit son regard, regarde les enfants sortir des petits lits de camp et des couvertures sur le tapis et s'installer dessus. Ils sont tous inconscients au bout de quelques minutes, la pièce remplie de leurs respirations lentes et régulières, et Louis secoue la tête en réfléchissant.

Il se penche pour chuchoter à Harry, "Est-ce qu'il y a un DVD que je pourrai acheter pour Emily? Ce truc serait parfait pour quand je ne peux pas la faire dormir le soit."  
"-Elle ne va pas vouloir le faire seule," lui rappelle Harry, et Louis soupire.  
"-Tant pis, je suppose que je vais continuer à la fatiguer en la faisant courir dans le jardin."  
Harry grogne et secoue la tête.  
"-Tu es horrible. Elle n'est pas un chien, tu sais."  
"-Hé," dit Louis défensivement, un sourire s'étirant sur son visage. "Je fais avec ce qui marche, mec. J'ai besoin de temps seul."  
C'est stupéfiant la façon dont les yeux d'Harry brillent comme un véritable personnage de cartoon, pense Louis, alors qu'Harry lui sourit en coin et murmure, la voix basse et lente, "Oh, vraiment?"  
Le visage de Louis se réchauffe sous le ton subjectif et il souffle en regardant autre part. Il peut voir Emily à mi-chemin à travers la pièce, endormie sous une couverture jaune vif avec sa petite main dépassant du côté du matelas et traînant par terre.  
"-Je devrais y aller," murmure-t-il en la regardant dormir, et il ne réalise même pas qu'Harry s'est levé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche de lui et lui tapote l'épaule. Louis pousse sur ses pieds et enroule le matelas, puis remet ses chaussures.  
"-T'as été pas mal, Lou. Je veux dire, t'es nul au yoga, mais tu as essayé."

Le sourire d'Harry est désarmant, malgré ses mots, et Louis ne peut pas se sentir insulté. Il marche vers le bureau d'Harry pour qu'ils rangent les matelas, et regarde avec déception quand Harry défait son bandeau et le range dans le tiroir. Il a une mèche coincée en un angle bizarre, et avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il fait, Louis se met sur la pointe des pieds et passe ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry.  
Ses cheveux sont épais et remarquablement doux alors que Louis remet la mèche en place, et il ne réalise pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne laisse tomber sa main et se soit remis sur pied qu'aucun d'eux deux ne respire. Les yeux d'Harry sont sombres et ses paupières pèsent lourds quand il regarde Louis, et Louis recule d'un pas précipité.   
"Ouais. Bien, je vais y aller maintenant," bredouille Louis. "Euh, merci. Pour la leçon."

Il peut sentir les yeux d'Harry sur lui alors qu'il fait demi-tour et marche à grands pas vers la porte. Au moment où il sort dans le couloir, il s'appuie contre le mur, ferme les yeux, et prend une respiration lente, profonde, pour essayer de calmer sa fréquence cardiaque. Il laisse échapper un petit rire frustré en se respirant l'air frais de l'hiver. Apparemment, le yoga avec Harry a l'effet opposé qu'il devrait avoir. En secouant la tête, Louis se dirige vers chez lui, déterminé à sortir de son esprit les images d'Harry contorsionné dans diverses positions flexibles et à utiliser sa frustration pour faire quelque chose de productif.

-_-_-_

Avant que Louis ne réalise ce qu'il se passe, les vacances de Noël commencent. Harry envoie Emily à la maison avec un sourire chaleureux, des souhaits pour un joyeux Noël, et un petit paquet d'entraînements à écrire comme devoirs pour les vacances, et avec seulement trois jours avant son anniversaire et Noël, Louis se retrouve à se précipiter à préparer des affaires pour aller chez sa mère.

C'est quelque chose qu'ils ont fait ces trois dernières années. Le week-end avant Noël, Louis prépare sa valise avec des vêtements pour une semaine et demie pour eux deux, et ils prennent la voiture pendant une heure et demi pour aller chez sa mère. C'est toujours un peu dingue là-bas pendant les vacances, la maison prête à exploser, mais c'est merveilleux d'être capable de rassembler la famille entière ensemble et ils sont tous gaga d'Emily, l'épuisent avec leurs attentions et la couvrent de petits cadeaux idiots, donc Louis doit amener un sac vide avec eux chaque années pour être capable de tout faire rentrer quand ils rentrent à la maison.  
Ils passent le réveillon de Noël qu'avec la famille, Eleanor arrive le jour de Noël et reste la nuit, puis Louis et Emily rentre à Manchester le premier Janvier pour qu'il puisse recommencer à travailler correctement. Le quartier est silencieux quand ils rentrent, les pelouses couvertes d'une fine couverture de neige leur donnant l'impression de conduire à travers un pays des merveilles d'hiver.

Liam vient avec Loki le jour suivant pour distraire Emily, pour que Louis finisse le plus de travail possible. Il les regarde jouer à l'extérieur dans la neige entre des bouts de transcription d'interview avec un joueur de criquet, rigolant dans son thé quand Emily se débrouille pour mettre une poignée de neige sous le pull de Liam pendant qu'il fait son lacet. Louis arrive à transcrire les trois interviews nécessaires à son article sur les changements des règles du criquet avant que le soleil ne se couche, alors il va au restaurant indien du coin et prend différents currys et quelques naan pour eux trois.

Les quelques jours suivants sont calmes, passés à se relaxer dans la maison devant des feux crépitants. Il fait son travail dans des explosions, installé dans le coin du canapé avec son ordinateur pendant qu'Emily regarde Bambi, voûté sur son bureau pendant qu'elle fait une sieste, appuyé sur le comptoir de la cuisine pendant qu'Emily travaille son orthographe.

Entre ses excès d'écritures, il passe autant de temps que possible blotti contre Emily avant qu'elle ne doive retourner à l'école. Ils finissent Harry Potter et la Pierre Philosophale, perché sur le siège de la fenêtre de Louis alors que la neige tombe silencieusement dehors, le sourire d'Emily pressé contre le biceps de Louis alors qu'il donne des voix aux personnages. Louis la laisse ramper dans son lit avec lui une nuit et regarder la Petite Sirène, pelotonner sur sa cuisse pendant qu'il chante les chansons dans ses cheveux, et tous les jours ils se couvrent comme s'ils allaient explorer l'Antarctique et font des courtes marches dans le quartier, leurs bottes en caoutchouc écrasant la fine couche de gel installée sur les trottoirs.

Un jeudi glacial, après que Louis ait envoyé la rubrique du mercredi à son éditeur trois heures avant la date limite, il saute dans sa veste, boutonne Emily dans son manteau d'hiver et enfonce un bonnet sur sa tête.  
"Où on va, papa?"  
"-On va prendre des pancakes et un chocolat chaud," dit Louis en l'aidant à mettre ses bottes. Il y a un café en bas de la rue qui sert des pancakes aux éclats de chocolats à toute heure de la journée et qui met de la crème de Bailey dans le chocolat chaud, si vous demandez. Louis prévoit de demander.  
"-Des pancakes pour le déjeuner?"  
Les yeux d'Emily sont grands ouverts d'excitation quand Louis la regarde, et il hoche la tête, puis se penche pour déposer un bisou sur le bout de son nez.  
"-Des pancakes pour le déjeuner," murmure-t-il, et Emily tape dans ses mains avec agitation, puis les lève. "Aw, Em, je pense que tu es un peu trop grande pour être portée."  
Elle sort sa lèvre inférieure dans une moue, et Louis soupire. Un de ces jours, il va développer une défense contre ses yeux de chiens battu, il le sait.  
"Je vais te dire. Et si au lieu de te porter dans mes bras, je te portai sur mon dos?" Emily sautille sur ses pieds et ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Louis lève et doigt et dit, "Mais tu dois promettre que tu vas te tenir fort et que tu ne vas pas gigoter."  
"-Je te promet," dit Emily solennellement, donc Louis acquiesce, puis se tourne et s'accroupit pour qu'elle puisse monter sur son dos.  
"-Tiens-toi bien," lui rappelle Louis alors qu'elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et fixe ses genoux sur ses côtés. C'est un peu une épreuve pour verrouiller la porte d'entrée, une fois qu'il l'a sur son dos, mais il se débrouiller pour l'équilibrer assez bien. C'est seulement cinq minutes de marche, et la porte du café s'ouvre juste quand Louis arrive devant. Il remercie la femme qui la lui tient en rentrant à l'intérieur, et sourit fièrement quand Emily la remercie joyeusement aussi.

Il fait délicieusement chaud à l'intérieur, et il y a un box vide à côté d'une des fenêtres que Louis revendique, se baissant pour qu'Emily puisse glisser de son dos pile sur le banc.

"Ok, petit singe, est-ce que tu veux des pancakes aux éclats de chocolat ou aux myrtilles?"  
"-Chocolat," dit immédiatement Emily, et Louis rigole.  
"-Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis embêté à demander?"

La serveuse amène à Emily un set de table en papier avec un dessin en noir et blanc d'un Mon Petit Poney et une poignée de crayons pour l'occuper pendant que Louis parcourt le menu. Il est au milieu de sa commande avec la serveuse quand Emily frappe sa paume sur la table et dit, "Papa! Papa, regarde, c'est Harry!"  
Il pivote sur son siège pour regarder où elle pointe, et sans surprise, Harry est assis à une table vers l'arrière du café, la tête dansant doucement sur ce qui passe dans ses écouteurs en buvant bruyamment un milkshake.  
"Papa, est-ce que je peux aller dire bonjour? Je vais dire bonjour!"  
Elle est hors du box et au milieu du café avant même que Louis ne puisse dire non, et il soupire quand elle court vers Harry et l'entoure de ses bras sans même s'arrêter pour le prévenir avant. Harry se contente cependant de rigoler, et la prend sur ses genoux, et si Louis soupire rêveusement, eh bien. Personne d'autre que la serveuse n'a à le savoir.  
"-Un ami à vous?" demande-t-elle, et Louis secoue la tête, les yeux toujours sur la paire.  
"-Son professeur," murmure-t-il. Elle sourit en coin quand il réussit à enlever ses yeux d'eux et la regarde.  
"-Sexy pour un prof, hein?" Louis fronce le nez et elle rigole juste, et dit, "Vous voulez finir votre commande, babe?"

La serveuse est en train de quitter la table pour transmettre sa commande quand Emily revient, sa petite main enroulée autour du pouce d'Harry alors qu'elle le tire derrière elle.  
"Papa, j'ai demandé à Harry s'il voulait s'assoir avec nous!"  
Harry offre à Louis un haussement d'épaule et un sourire penaud, et l'embarras réchauffe les joues de Louis alors qu'il proteste, "Oh, Harry, tu n'es pas obli-"  
"-Il voulait," insiste Emily en lâchant la main d'Harry assez longtemps pour grimper dans le box. Puis elle l'atteint encore elle tire sa main pour qu'il glisse sur le banc à côté d'elle. Louis laisse tomber sa tête dans ses mains alors qu'Harry s'assoit en face de lui, et les baisse seulement quand il sent une main sur son poignet. Quand il lève le regard des longs et minces doigts enroulés autour de son bras, Harry le regarde, les coins de ses lèvres relevés en un sourire rassurant.  
"-Vraiment, Lou, je voulais. J'étais juste en train d'écouter de la musique tout seul, donc c'est génial."

Ils s'assoient dans un silence gênant pendant quelques minutes alors qu'ils se regardent. Ca faisait seulement quelques semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, mais ça semblait plus, et Harry est vraiment charmant, sa peau pâle à cause de l'hiver contre son pull écarlate, les yeux luminescents à la lumière filtrant à travers les fenêtres du mur. Il ne bouge pas quand il entend la semelle de la bottine d'Harry érafler le sol et la sent s'appuyer contre le côté de sa chaussure, mais la chaleur s'accumule dans son ventre et après un moment d'hésitation, il s'appuie en retour gentiment, et baisse rapidement la tête quand le visage d'Harry se divise en un grand sourire. Finalement, Emily brise le silence en interrogeant Harry à propos de son Noël.

"Je suis rentré à la maison voir ma mère," dit Harry à Emily en l'aidant à colorier une aile d'un des poneys.  
"-Où est-ce que ta maman habite?"  
Louis ouvre la bouche pour dire à Emily que ce n'est pas un interrogatoire, mais Harry est plus rapide que lui.  
"-Elle habite dans un petit village dans le Cheshire, est-ce que tu sais où c'est?" Emily secoue la tête pour dire non, donc Harry lui explique, "C'est à environ une heure d'ici, si tu conduis vers le sud, comme si tu allais vers Londres."  
Les yeux d'Emily sont grands ouverts alors qu'elle fixe Harry, et sa voix est basse et émue quand elle demande, "Est-ce que ta maman vit avec la Reine?"  
"-Non," rigole Harry. "Malheureusement, elle ne vit pas très près de la reine. Elle a une maison normale, très loin de Londres, comme toi."  
Emily acquiesce en fredonnant alors qu'elle attrape un des crayons et recommence à colorier. Elle demande, "Est-ce que je peux venir la voir?"  
"-Emily," siffle Louis, mortifié, mais Harry se contente de rigoler encore et incline la tête sur le dessin. Il a la majorité de ses cheveux relevés sous un bonnet, mais quelques boucles errantes se sont échappées et frisent sur sa tempe comme des distractions.  
"-Peut-être un jour, Emmy, on verra." Il jette un coup d'œil à Louis sous ses cils, les yeux soudainement sombres, et le souffle de Louis se bloque dans sa gorge quand il murmure, "Tout dépend de ton papa, vraiment."

-_-_-_-_-

Ce n'est pas facile, voir Harry tous les jours une fois que l'école recommence. A chaque fois qu'il dépose Emily ou la récupère, il se souvient de ce moment au café. Il n'était pas préparé à ça, à la façon dont Harry a dit à sa fille qu'il aimerait ramener Louis chez lui pour le présenter à sa mère. Certes, il n'a pas dit ça comme ça, mais c'est ce que ça impliquait. C’est ce que pense Louis.  
Il se débrouille pour garder le contact au minimum, un instinct de survie. Des conversations brèves quand il récupère Emily et la dépose et une réponse occasionnelle à un message, même s'il met un point d'honneur à ne pas l'initier. Eleanor a un voyage inattendu à Paris le week-end où elle devait prendre Emily, donc la soirée de Liam et Louis se finit en pizza et bière sur le canapé de Louis pendant qu'ils jouent à FIFA jusqu'à deux heures du matin. L'excuse parfaite pour ne pas avoir à sortir avec Harry, se dit Louis.  
Par-dessus tout, il est plutôt bon à rester distant, mais à la mi-Février, Harry envoie un mot à la maison avec Emily demandant à Louis s'il est volontaire pour venir enseigner aux enfants comment jouer au football dans quelques semaines. Oubliant sa propre limite de ne pas initier une conversation par messages, Louis sort son téléphone et écrit, 'Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir que je sais jouer au foot?' Son téléphone vibre quelques minutes plus tard pour la réponse.

Ne soit pas idiot, Emily parle de toi tout le temps. Je sais tout de toi ;) xx

Oh non. Louis doit probablement avec une conversation avec Emily à propos de ce qui est approprié à dire aux gens et ce qui ne l'est pas. Il pousse un soupir et écrit, 'C'est que des mensonges, je promets. Par contre, je peux jouer au foot avec eux, dis-moi juste quand. X'

 

Louis débarque dans la classe d'Emily le premier lundi de mars, portant un jogging et t-shirt à manches longues. Il est un peu embarrassé qu'Harry ne le voit habillé comme ça, mais jouer au football en jean est incroyablement inconfortable, et il n'est pas si vaniteux. Les enfants viennent juste de se réveiller de leurs siestes et sont en train de manger leurs goûters et s'éveillant quand il rentre.

Emily court vers lui pour lui faire un rapide bisou avant de se rassoir et de détruire son quartier de pomme, et Louis marche vers le bureau d'Harry. Il est vautré sur sa chaise avec une poche de céleri sur la cuisse, ses cheveux toujours repoussés par le bandana enroulé. Ses jambes sont écartées et croisées aux chevilles, et elles ont l'air sans fin comme ça, et Louis ne veut rien de plus que de grimper sur ses jambes et relever ces jambes autour de sa taille.  
A la place, il s'installe au coin du bureau d'Harry et se penche pour piquer un stick de céleri. La seconde où il le met dans sa bouche, il se rappelle qu'il n'aime pas les céleris, mais se force à le manger quand même, le nez froncé de dégoût. Harry lève un sourcil, mais ne dis rien, et alterne son attention entre Louis et les enfants qui finissent leurs goûters.  
"Michelle, s'il-te-plaît, ne met pas tes carottes dans ton nez," soupire Harry. Michelle se contente de glousser et met la carotte dans sa bouche. Harry se tourne vers Louis, complétement impassible, et se penche pour donner un petit coup dans la basket de Louis avec sa bottine. "Donc. Comme ça va, Lou? On n'a pas beaucoup parler dernièrement."  
Il dit ça tellement doucement et de manière tellement détachée qu'un sentiment de culpabilité se forme dans le ventre de Louis et frotte sa main dans l'arrière de son cou, mal-à-l'aise. Louis se racle la gorge et dit, "Ouais, désolé, j'avais juste…"  
Il est dans une impasse, cependant, et ne peux pas penser à une excuse qui ne paraîtra pas trop évidemment creuse. Il remarque le petit abaissement de la bouche d'Harry, et la culpabilité s'intensifie quand Harry murmure, "C'pas grave. Je comprends."

Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose - il ne sait pas quoi, juste n'importe quoi qui enlèverait cet air abattu du visage d'Harry - quand Harry se redresse soudainement et jette ses bâtons de céleri sur son bureau et crie, "Ok, les enfants, c'est le moment de ranger vos casse-croutes! On va jouer au football!"

La température a augmenté de façon continue puisqu'ils se rapprochent du printemps, mais c'est toujours frais dehors, l'air est un peu brumeux, donc Harry fait mettre leurs manteaux aux enfants avant de les emmener à l'extérieur. Il y a un sac de ballons de foot miniatures qui les attend sur le terrain, et quand Louis regarde vers là-bas, il voit Niall les attendre, un sourire joyeux sur le visage.

"Hey, Louis," dit-il alors qu'ils s'approchent, rassemblant les enfants au centre du terrain. "J'ai du temps de libre et j'ai pensé que t'aurais peut-être besoin d'aide."  
"-Ouais, super," s'enthousiasme Louis. "Merci, mec."

Les enfants sont trop petits pour jouer au vrai football, et certains d'entre eux savent déjà taper dans le ballon, donc ils prennent une demi-heure pour répartir les enfants en paires et leur faire faire des échanges de balles pour qu'ils s'habituent. Ils ne peuvent pas tirer très loin, ou même droit, mais c'est assez putain d'adorable de les regarder essayer. Louis, Harry, et Niall flânent entre les paires, les complimentant et encourageant ceux qui ont plus de mal que les autres. Louis s'arrête à une fille appelée Caroline, qui envoie sans arrêt la balle vers Luke au lieu de Barney, et s'accroupit.

"Hé, Caroline, tu t'amuses?"  
Elle laisse sortir un soupir frustré et dit, "Je n'y arrive pas."  
"Ok, fais voir comment tu tires." Louis tend son cou pour pouvoir voir Niall ou Harry, tend la main pour avoir une balle et attend qu’ils lui en envoient une. Il la pose en face de Caroline et dit, "Essaye de l'envoyer à Barney, ok?"  
Il la regarde viser, ses sourcils froncés par la concentration, mais au moment où elle lance son pied, elle ferme les yeux et finit par taper le ballon avec le côté de son pied. Il passe quelques minutes à l'aider, restant à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de fermer les yeux quand elle tire, et frotte son dos pour l'encourager en se remettant sur pied. Il surprend du coin de l'œil Harry en train de le regarder, son expression douce et insupportablement tendre, et avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, il fait un clin d'œil à Harry, puis continue à déambuler entre les enfants.

Ils commencent à se lasser de se faire des passes, donc Harry et Niall les répartissent en deux équipes et utilisent des cônes fluorescents pour fabriquer des buts. Ils ont quelques dossards usagés qu'ils donnent aux deux équipes pour qu'ils soient de la même couleur, et Louis se tient au milieu du petit terrain et dit, "Ok, où est mon équipe rouge?"  
Les enfants portant les maillots rouges lèvent leurs mains docilement, leurs doigts frétillant sous l'excitation. Niall se tient dans un but avec son propre maillot rouge, et Harry est du côté opposé en vert.

"Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de donner des coups de pied dans la balle jusqu'au côté vers du terrain, ok? Tapez juste vers Harry et essayez de l'envoyer entre les deux cônes. L'équipe verte, vous devez amener la balle vers Niall, de ce côté. Essayez de ne pas vous taper entre vous, c'est très important, d'accord? Est-ce que vous êtes prêts?"

Un hourra monte des enfants, et Louis les arbitre. Le match est un peu un désastre. Les enfants ne semblent pas se rappeler de quel côté ils doivent aller, et Louis essaye de les guider, il essaye vraiment, mais ils semblent tellement s'amuser, à courir partout, en cercle sans buts. Son souffle se bloque dans Luke arrive à garder la balle et l'emmener vers les bons buts, mais une petite fille appelée Claire, qui est dans l'équipe opposée, l'attrape et l'envoie directement dans son propre but.  
Harry l'acclame d'une voix rauque et lui tend la main pour qu'elle y tape, et Louis soupire et l'interpelle, "C'était le mauvais côté, chérie! Tu es verte, tu dois tirer vers Niall."  
Harry se contente de sourire à Louis, ses yeux littéralement étincelants sous le soleil de l'après-midi, son grand sourire brillant comme un signal lumineux, et dit, "C'est pas grave, Lou, l'important est que Clairounette a marqué!"  
A la fin du match, le terrain est devenu un chaos total. De quelque manière, ils ont réussi à garder plus de deux balles, et ils les tapent dans tous les sens. Harry et Niall ont essayé de compter le score, et ils finissent à quelque chose d'approximativement 38 à 27, mais Harry se contente d'applaudir tout excité quand il déclare le temps écoulé et crie, "Bon travail, tout le monde! C'était un match serré, félicitations, tout le monde gagne!"

De retour dans la classe, Louis regarde Harry sortir une boîte énorme et donner une médaille à chaque enfant alors qu'ils prennent leurs place pour le moment du cercle. Il continue de leur dire à quel point il est fier d'eux, à quel point ils sont forts au football, et la tendresse s'installe dans la poitrine de Louis, menaçant de l'étouffer. Putain d'Harry Styles et son charme insupportable, honnêtement.

Louis regarde avec confusion quand Niall prend la place d'Harry dans le cercle, la couronne de fleur dans sa main, mais Harry se dirige vers lui, une médaille serrée dans sa main. Il la tend à Louis avec un sourire timide et dit, "La récompense pour le coach de l'année. C'était vraiment drôle, merci, Louis."  
Louis rigole et prend la médaille, frottant son pouce sur la face de celle-ci en marmonnant, "C'était un désastre, Haz."  
"-Non, c'était fantastique." Il se tortille pour regarder les enfants, qui sont assis silencieusement alors qu'Henry parle, la couronne de fleur tombant sur ses yeux. "Ils étaient exceptionnels."  
La chose est, il a l'air tellement sûr de lui, si convaincu de leur réussite, que Louis se contente de secouer la tête émerveillé. Avant de trop y penser, il fait un pas vers Harry et passe la médaille par-dessus la tête d'Harry, et murmure, "Tu es assez exceptionnel, Harry Styles."

-_-_-_

 

Après ça, c'est comme si Louis ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il parle à Harry presque tous les jours, des messages insignifiants et aléatoires quand il a du temps libre ou une pensée aléatoire qu'il veut partager. Emily rentre à la maison avec un prospectus à propos d'une collecte de fonds pour une sortie scolaire au zoo qu'Harry veut faire à la fin de l'année, et Louis se retrouve à offrir sa maison pour préparer la vente de gâteau, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait jamais cuisiné un cupcake dans sa vie.  
Quelques parents offrent de préparer des tartes ou des gâteaux chez eux, mais Harry insiste pour aider Louis à cuisiner le plus gros. Louis fait un tour au supermarché pendant qu'Emily est à l'école et achète des grosses quantités de toute la liste qu'Harry lui a envoyé, avec des colorants alimentaires et vermicelles pour qu'Emily puisse les aider à décorer, mais Eleanor appelle pendant que Louis trie tout en rangée sur le comptoir de la cuisine le mercredi avant la date fixée pour qu'ils cuisinent.

"Hey, El," la salue Louis en faisant glisser un sac de sucre brun sur le granite.  
"-Salut Louis, j'ai besoin d'un service. Ma patronne veut que j'aille à New York avec elle le week-end prochain, donc est-ce que je peux prendre Emily ce week-end plutôt?"  
Louis se fige, serrant un sac de sucre glace dans sa main.  
"-Oh. Hum, je suppose? On devait cuisiner pour la collecte de fond…"  
"-S'il-te-plaît, Lou," supplie Eleanor. "Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des semaines."  
"-D'accord," marmonne Louis. "Ok, je vais lui dire ce soir. Peut-être que je pourrais rapporter tous ces vermicelles alors."  
"-Merci Louis, j'apprécie vraiment. Je la récupèrerais à l'école, est-ce que tu y laisseras son sac?"  
"-Bien sûr. Hé, peut-être que tu pourrais cuisiner quelque chose avec elle, pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop contrariée de rater ça ici."  
"-Pas de problème. Merci encore, Lou. Je te vois Dimanche, j't'aime."  
Louis fronce les sourcils en regardant son téléphone une fois qu'elle raccroche. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer, pense-t-il. Maintenant ça sera juste lui et Harry, et. "Oh, mon dieu," il grommelle, et il s'avachit sur le comptoir et enfonce sa tête dans ses bras. "Parfait."

Au moment où Harry débarque vendredi, Louis est une épave. Il a l'air ridicule, habillé d'un jean qui moule ses fesses et d'un simple pull trop grand juste pour préparer quelques cupcakes, mais Harry ne dit rien quand Louis ouvre la porte. Il jette juste un coup d'œil élogieux à Louis, puis montre un Tupperware rempli de ce qui ressemble à des pâtes, un sac en toile pendant à son coude.

"Ah," dit Louis d'un ton embarrassé en se décalant pour laisser rentrer Harry. "Bienvenu?"  
Harry lui fait un grand sourire en passant le seuil. Louis peut sentir la sauce des pâtes quand Harry s'arrête pour enlever ses chaussures, mais en-dessous de ça, Harry sent la pomme et la cannelle, et Louis a juste envie de se glisser contre lui et son pull qui donne envie de le câliner.  
"-J'ai amené le dîner," explique Harry en soulevant le récipient de pâte encore, et Louis secoue la tête, amusé.  
"-Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, tu sais. J'aurais commandé quelque chose."  
Harry hausse les épaules et suit Louis qui se dirige vers la cuisine.  
"-Je le voulais. Je les ai faites juste avant de venir, donc c'est toujours chaud, mais peut-être que tu veux…" Louis relève le regard quand Harry s'arrête, et triture sa lèvre inférieure devant l'expression sur le visage d'Harry. Il balaye la cuisine du regard, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc alors qu'il regarde tous les trucs que Louis a empilés sur les comptoirs. Sa voix est faible quand il demande, "Est-ce que tu as acheté tout le magasin?"  
"-J'ai acheté trop de trucs?"  
"-Ca dépend," songe Harry. "Est-ce que tu as prévu de faire des cupcakes pour toute la ville?"  
"-Arg. Je ne voulais pas ne pas en avoir assez et qu'on ait à s'inquiéter pour en racheter, donc j'ai juste-"  
"-Ca va, Louis," dit Harry en rigolant. "On ramènera ce qu'on ne va pas utiliser. Allez, on va faire de la place pour pouvoir préparer de la pâte et commencer avant de manger."

Ils déplacent la plupart des ingrédients dans le salon pour pouvoir utiliser les plans de travails, puis Louis sort tous ses saladiers et ses doseurs et imite Harry quand ils font la pâte pour les cupcakes au chocolat. Une fois qu'ils ont enfourné les cupcakes, Harry agite sa main vers la table.

"On mange? J'ai amené du vin, puisqu'Emily n'est pas là." Le ventre de Louis se contracte sous les nerfs alors qu'Harry se baisse pour sortir des bouteilles du sac en toile. Du vin. Putain. "J'espère que tu aimes le rouge."  
"-Ouais," croasse Louis, puis il s'éclaircit la gorge et réessaye. "Ouais, j'aime le vin rouge."  
Il se tourne pour attraper des assiettes et des verres à vin des placards, troublé alors qu'il bataille pour les sortir et essaye désespérément de ne pas les laisser tomber. Des pâtes faites maison et du vin rouge. Deux bouteilles de vin rouge, se corrige Louis. Il peut sentir les nerfs s'agiter dans son ventre alors qu'il sort l'argenterie du tiroir, puis se tourne vers la table.

Harry est déjà installé, ses mains posées sur la boîte de pâtes alors qu'il regarde Louis silencieusement. Le stress de Louis s'intensifie pendant qu'il s'assoit en face d'Harry à la table de la cuisine, une petite chose solide que sa mère a acheté à un marché aux puces et peint d'un joyeux turquoise lumineux. La cuisine commence déjà à sentir comme un extrait de vanille et du cacao en poudre, et malgré cadre détendu, c'est étonnement intime.  
La table est assez petite pour que leurs pieds se touchent sans arrêt quand ils les déplacent, et même si le ventre de Louis est noué, c'est facile, la façon dont ils bougent ensemble et autour l'un de l'autre. Harry passe les pâtes à Louis pour qu'il les serve dans les assiettes pendant qu'il débouche une des bouteilles de vin, puis ils troquent une assiette de nourriture contre un verre de vin.  
La conversation est facile. Louis raconte à Harry cette fois désastreuse où il avait essayé de faire des cookies avec Emily et parle de son prochain article sur la Coupe du Monde, et Harry parle de sa semaine, les choses absurdes que les enfants ont dites ou faites et la chorégraphie de yoga qu'il a fait pour eux mardi à propos d'un séjour à la plage. Ils doivent faire des pauses pour sortir les cupcakes du four et mettre une fournée de cupcakes au red velvet, et ils échangent avec ceux aux copeaux de chocolat au milieu du dîner, mais au moment où ils ont mangé la majorité des pâtes et liquidé une des bouteilles de vin, les surfaces de travail sont rayées par des gâteaux en train de refroidir et la maison sent le paradis.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il reste de la place pour mettre des trucs à refroidir," dit Harry en regardant à travers la pièce. "On devrait peut-être faire une pause."  
Louis enlève un peu de farine de ses cheveux et dit, "Ça me va. On peut aller se détendre dans le salon, je vais allumer la télé."  
Il est déjà installé dans un coin du canapé quand Harry entre, un verre rempli de vin dans chaque main et une bouteille coincée au creux de son coude. Il passe un verre à Louis et pose le sien et la bouteille sur la table, puis se laisse tomber au centre du canapé en soupirant. Le stress de Louis est redescendu au fil de la nuit, mais maintenant qu'Harry est assis si près, malgré le fait que la moitié du canapé soit libre, il sent ses nerfs revenir, palpitant dans son ventre et en bas de sa gorge. Il prend une longue gorgée de vin pour essayer de se calmer, puis repli ses jambes sous lui et allume la télévision.

Il a un match, Italie-Brésil, un amical qui mène à la Coupe du Monde, mais Harry arrache la télécommande des mains de Louis et baisse le volume jusqu'à un doux murmure, puis pivote pour lui faire face, assez proche pour que leurs genoux soient collés. Il pose sa tête sur sa main et prend une gorgée de vin, puis dit, "Tu sais, les enfants m'ont demandé si tu pouvais revenir et rejouer au football."  
Louis rigole en échappant un petit grognement, fixe ses mains en faisant rouler avec attention son verre entre ses paumes. Harry répand de la chaleur dans le petit espace entre eux, ses genoux osseux pressés fermement contre les mollets de Louis quand il modifie un peu sa position.  
"Quoi?" demande Harry, donnant un petit coup de pied dans la cuisse de Louis. "Ils se sont amusés, à qui ça importe s'ils jouent mal? Ils ont cinq ans."  
"-Non, je sais," dit rapidement Louis, en relevant rapidement la tête pour regarder Harry. Harry le regarde à travers ses cils, les lèvres sanguinolentes à cause du vin et ses cheveux un désastre de boucles, un peu de farine entre ses mèches. Il est beau. Louis prend une respiration prudente, puis continue. "Je me suis aussi amusé. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de voir des gens jouer… si mal."  
"-Ils ont adoré ça," insiste Harry. "Hé, on va jouer. Est-ce que tu as du papier?"  
Louis fixe Harry pendant un moment, complétement désorienté.  
"-Quoi?"  
"-Du papier," répète Harry. "On va jouer au foot avec les doigts, aller. Je suis peut-être nul au foot normal, mais j'ai un excellent control de mes doigts."  
Il les agite pour prouver son point, et Louis n'ira pas par-là, il refuse de penser à ça pour autre chose que le foot avec les doigts, peu importe à quel point les yeux d'Harry brillent, peu importe à quel point son sourire narquois est grand. Louis pose son verre sur la table du salon, puis se soulève du canapé et marche lentement vers sa chambre pour attraper quelques papiers sur le bureau. Il laisse Harry le plier quand il retourne au salon, regarde ses doigts bouger avec dextérité alors qu'ils plient et bordent, jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne un petit triangle soigné.

"Ok, on y va." Harry montre le sol du menton, puis se laisse tomber à genou du canapé pour pouvoir ramper vers l'espace libre derrière. Il s'affale sur son ventre, puis regarde Louis. Louis est juste en quelque sorte figé, fixant Harry allongé là, étendu sur le tapis avec ses pieds bougeant dans en l'air et son t-shirt remontant au creux de ses reins. Le ton d'Harry est amusé quand il dit, "Ça va, Lou?"  
Louis secoue la tête, puis traine ses pieds de l'autre côté du tapis pour pouvoir s'étendre à l'opposé d'Harry, quelques centimètres vides entre eux. Harry met le ballon de foot en papier entre ses doigts pendant qu'il attend et réfléchit à la distance, et Louis lève un sourcil et dit, "Alors? Tu réfléchis, ou quoi?"  
Harry acquiesce vivement, et une fois que Louis a calé ses mains et formé les poteaux de buts avec ses doigts, puis baisse la tête et vise avec attention. Ses doigts sont longs et élégants alors qu'il positionne la balle très précisément, puis lui donne une forte pichenette. Elle navigue parfaitement jusqu'aux doigts de Louis, et il lève les sourcils, impressionné.  
"-Bien joué," murmure-t-il en dégageant la petite balle de sous lui et en visant. Ils font des allers-retours, continuant de marquer. Ils font tous les deux des pauses pour boire leurs vins, et leurs niveaux empirent au fur et à mesure, leur coordination s'effondrant. En devenant de plus en plus pompette, Louis devient incroyablement distrait par les faces qu'Harry fait quand il se concentre.

Harry fait de son mieux, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pressées en une ferme ligne rouge, louchant alors que ses yeux se concentrent sur le papier en face de son visage. Il est si stupidement adorable que Louis oublie en quelque sorte qu'ils sont au milieu d'un jeu et laisse ses doigts tomber sur le tapis quand Harry tape le papier vers lui.  
"-Non," halète Harry, et il se met à genou, pointant Louis du doigt d'une manière accusatrice. "T'as triché! T'as bougé tes doigts!"  
"-Quoi?" Louis se sent drogué, abasourdi en regardant Harry. Le vin se déplace lentement dans ses veines, et même s'il a juste la tête qui tourne un peu, il se sent ivre d'Harry, ivre de l'intensité de la concentration d'Harry et de l'attention qu'il porte à tout ce que Louis fait. Harry traine des pieds sur le tapis pour réduire l'espace entre eux, et ferme sa main sur les doigts de Louis.  
"-Tu as fermé ta main avant que la balle ne passe," dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, et Louis ne peut pas empêcher son gloussement. "Pourquoi tu rigoles?"  
Les mains d'Harry sont chaudes sur celles de Louis, les extrémités de ses doigts calleuses, rugueuses contre la peau douce du haut des mains de Louis. C'est juste que tout est un peu ridicule, vraiment, comment Harry s'énerve pour du foot avec les doigts. Et il est si adorable, avec la farine dans ses cheveux et une tâche de cacao en poudre sur son pull, les lèvres brillantes de rouge à cause du vin, et Louis est ridiculement tombé pour ce mec.  
"-Je ne rigole pas," dit-il dans un autre gloussement, et il roule sur son dos pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur le tapis et fermer ses yeux. Il ne peut pas regarder Harry dans les yeux sans vouloir rigoler ou juste se relever et l'embrasser, donc fermer ses yeux semble être le mouvement logique. La seule chose est qu'avec ses yeux fermés, il a seulement ses oreilles pour savoir ce qu'Harry, et il n'a aucune idée de pourquoi Harry semble se déplacer sur la tapis jusqu'à ce qu'il soit aux pieds de Louis.

Il sent le pouce d'Harry juste sous sa cheville, et ses yeux papillonnent avec réticence quand Harry murmure, "Lou."  
Il soulève sa tête du tapis pour voir ce qu'Harry fait. Harry est juste à genoux dans l'espace étroit entre les pieds de Louis, la main enroulée doucement autour de ses chevilles, et Louis a soudainement du mal à respirer. C'est… Le mouvement semble strict, dangereux, comme si le prochain mouvement de Louis allait déterminer s'ils avancent ou maintiennent leurs statu quo, et à ce point de la soirée, il n'est honnêtement pas sûr du mouvement qu'il préfère.  
Les yeux d'Harry sont sombres, presque noirs sous la lumière fluorescente, et ses lèvres sont obscènes, séparées juste comme s'il attendait que Louis dise quelque chose, fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi. La langue d'Harry sort pour humidifier ses lèvres, et le désir se love désespérément dans le ventre de Louis, et avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui se passe dans son esprit, il écarte ses jambes pour faire de la place à Harry. Il peut entendre inspiration tranchante d'Harry, il est sur le point d'annuler tout ça quand Harry lâche ses chevilles et tombe sur ses mains, et use son nouvel équilibre pour ramper sur le corps de Louis.

L'air est devenu épais autour d'eux, et Louis à l'impression que tout est au ralenti alors qu'Harry s'approche, puis s'arrête une fois qu'il est pile au-dessus de Louis, ses genoux s'ajustant autour des hanches de Louis et ses pouces caressant les bords de la mâchoire de Louis. Ils se fixent pendant un long moment, et puis Louis ne peut plus le supporter, il a juste besoin de toucher. Il a besoin -  
Il pousse sur un coude et lève son autre main derrière du cou d'Harry, puis tire. Harry le percute avec un 'ouf', ses coudes abandonnant sous la force sur tir de Louis, et ils s'embrassent, finalement ils s'embrassent, et c'est. Ecrasant. Mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé, et il s'est diverti avec quelques fantaisies embarrassantes sur la bouche d'Harry. Il a un goût de pâte à cookie et de vin, et sent même meilleur, et ses cheveux sont doux dans la main de Louis, ses boucles s'enroulant autour de ses doigts comme des cordes en soie.  
Le baiser est bâclé et hâtif, mais Louis s'en fout, ne s'arrête même pas, ne veut jamais s'arrêter, donc quand Harry bouge pour se détacher, il soulève son autre bras et enroule les deux autour du coup d'Harry et le tire vers le bas, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit forcé à s'installer sur lui. Et ça, pense Louis, c'est ce qu'il a attendu pendant des mois. Harry est chaud et solide au-dessus de lui, et sa bouche est douce, ses lèvres sont luxueuses et ses dents tranchantes quand elles s'enfoncent brièvement dans sa lèvre inférieure, et Louis pense vaguement qu'il pourrait probablement embrasser Harry pour toujours.

Il perd le fil du temps pendant qu’ils s'embrassent, les jambes emmêlées sur le tapis et les mains de Louis enfoncées dans les cheveux d'Harry, mais quand enfin ils se séparent, sa bouche semble gonflée, ses lèvres presque insensibles, et le bonheur bouillonne dans sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente léger, comme s'il pouvait juste flotter.  
"Oh mon dieu," glousse Louis, et il sent les lèvres d'Harry s'arrondir en un sourire là où elles sont pressées contre le côté de son cou. "On vient de se rouler un patin sur le sol de mon salon."  
Harry fredonne contre sa peau, puis murmure, "Et j'adorerais continuer de te rouler des pelles, mais on devrait sûrement retourner faire plus de cupcakes."

Louis soupire quand Harry se remet sur pied, mais il laisse Harry l'aider à se relever, glousse encore quand leurs pieds s'emmêlent et il trébuche et tombe contre le torse d'Harry. "Oops," murmure-t-il quand les bras d'Harry viennent entourer sa taille pour le stabiliser. "Je suis tombé."  
"-Bien sûr que t'es tombé," dit Harry en rigolant, et il donne une petite tape sur les fesses et recule. "Aller, on va finir les cupcakes pour que je puisse t'embrasser encore."

Cuisiner était amusant avant le baiser, mais ça l'est encore plus après. Louis n'arrête pas de surprendre Harry en train de lui jeter des coups d'œil, les lèvres toujours rouges et les lèvres rosées, les cheveux encore plus décoiffés qu'avant, et il ne peut pas vraiment s'en empêcher quand il se penche et colle sa bouche à celle d'Harry la quatrième fois qu'il le surprend. Harry fredonne dans le baiser et laisse tomber sa cuillère en bois dans un fracas pour pouvoir se tourner vers Louis et l'épingler contre le plan de travail.  
Louis oublie qu'il était en train de mélanger la pâte à cookie avec la main et la glisse contre le dos d'Harry, étalant la farine et le beurre fondu sur le tissu, et il éclate de rire quand il sent le nez d'Harry se plisser, se recule et chuchote; "Oh, je suis." Il glousse. "Je suis désolé?"  
Harry laisse sortir un petit grognement, mais il dépose un bisou sur le bout du nez de Louis, puis se recule pour remettre le batteur en marche. Il fait des cupcakes arc-en-ciel, a six bols différents sorti pour pouvoir les séparer et colorer chacun d'une couleur différente. Louis lave ses mains et retourne aux cookies, arrive à mettre deux plateaux dans le four avant qu'Harry ait fini de colorer toute la pâte.

Il pose son menton sur l'épaule d'Harry, se fichant d'avoir de la farine et du beurre sur son propre pull, et glisse ses mains autour de la taille d'Harry, les posant à plat sur son ventre. Harry penche la tête sur le côté pour frotter leurs joues ensembles, puis dit, "Est-ce que tu veux commencer le glaçage des autres cupcakes?"  
"-Bien sûr," murmure Louis, il tourne la tête vers le côté du cou d'Harry et enfonce ses dents dans la peau. Il sent Harry frissonner, sent ses abdos se contracter sous ses mains, et se recule avec un rictus satisfait. Il y a trois poches énormes de glaçage dans le frigo qu'Harry a battu plus tôt, donc Louis en attrape une et va vers une fournée de cupcakes froid. "Il faut juste… tourbillonner?"

Harry se dirige vers lui pour lui montrer sur un des cupcakes, et Louis acquiesce, reprend la poche et essaye. Ce n'est pas aussi beau que celui d'Harry, mais c'est passable, pense-t-il. Il arrive à glacer la moitié des cupcakes avant qu'Harry n'ait sorti les cookies et ait mis les cupcakes arc-en-ciel dans le four, puis il attrape une autre poche de glaçage et aide Louis à finir.  
Une fois qu'ils ont sorti les derniers cupcakes du four et les ont mis à refroidir, Louis se laisse tomber sur une des chaises de la cuisine et regarde Harry mettre ses mains sur ses hanches et regarder la pièce.

"Bien," annonce-t-il, "Je pense qu'on a bien géré."  
Harry renifle en regardant à travers la pièce, puis se fige et se tourne pour regarder Louis. "Tu penses pas qu'on devrait faire une option végétalienne?"  
Louis plisse les yeux et grogne, "Harry Styles, je te jure."  
"-Ok," rigole Harry, les mains levées pour l'apaiser. "Oublie ça."

Ils ont quatre sortes différentes de cupcakes et trois sortes de cookies couvrant toutes les surfaces de la petite cuisine de Louis, et l'évier est rempli de bols et de cuillères et de doseurs auxquels Louis n'a pas envie d'avoir affaire. Il sait qu'il va cependant devoir le faire éventuellement, donc il pousse la chaise et y va pour rincer quelques trucs, puis les empile dans le lave-vaisselle.  
"C'est pratique, les lave-vaisselles," fait bêtement remarquer Harry, et Louis renâcle, lève un sourcil vers Harry derrière son épaule.  
"-Vraiment, Haz?" Harry se contente de hausser les épaules et sourit sereinement à Louis, et Louis soupire. Il retourne son attention vers la machine pour sélectionner les réglages, puis la ferme et se tourne, regarde Harry de haut en bas. "Tu es un chantier, Harry Styles."  
"-Eh bien, tu n'es pas vraiment mieux, Louis Tomlinson." Il pointe l'avant du pull de Louis, mais Louis se contente d'hausser les épaules.  
"-Passe-moi le, je vais faire une lessive," dit Louis en tendant la main ers Harry, et Harry la fixe sans cligner des yeux pendant un moment, puis relève le regard vers Louis.  
"-Quoi? Tu veux que j'enlève mon pull."  
"-Tu préfères que je le lave pendant que tu le portes encore? Tu risques d'être un peu trop grand pour la machine, tu sais?"  
Harry lève les yeux au ciel, mais le coin de sa bouche se soulève et il ferme ses mains autour de l'ourlet de son pull et il le passe par-dessus sa tête. Il lève un sourcil en le tendant à Louis, et dit, "Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé porter?"  
Louis hausse les épaules en espérant que c'est une bonne imitation d'un geste banal. Il savait qu'Harry était bien formé, bien sûr qu'il savait, mais il ne savait juste pas à quel point. Ses abdos, bon dieu. Louis déglutit autour de la boule de désir qui s'est nichée dans sa gorge et soulève son regard dans celui d'Harry, puis arrondi sa bouche en un sourire suggestif.  
"-Je suppose que tu vas devoir attendre que ça soit prêt."  
Harry fredonne son acquiescement et avance d'un pas raide vers Louis, une expression de prédateur alors qu'il demande, "Et, qu'est-ce qu'attendre implique, exactement?"  
Louis sourit largement et essaye de s'échapper avant qu'Harry ne l'attrape, mais il n'est pas assez rapide, et Harry l'attire près de lui pour pouvoir se pencher sur lui et attacher leurs lèvres. Il ne l'embrasse pas, cependant, pas encore, et le souffle de Louis se coince dans sa gorge. Leurs yeux sont ouverts, et ceux d'Harry sont verts foncés et brouillés, la forme de sa main étendue au travers du dos de Louis brulant sa peau comme une marque.  
"-Peut-être qu'on devrait aussi enlever ton pull, hm?" Les lèvres d'Harry traînent contre Louis alors qu'il parle, et les paupières de Louis papillonnent quand l'extrémité des doigts d'Harry sont en dessous de la ceinture de son jean. Avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il se passe, Harry le recule d'un pas et passe son pull par-dessus sa tête, le bout de ses doigts traînant sur la peau de Louis en même temps.

Louis frissonne. Il fait frais dans la maison, mais le regard d'Harry semble être feu quand ses yeux vagabondent sur le corps de Louis, et Louis doit se battre contre la soudaine envie de croiser ses bras sur son ventre. Il est cependant sorti de son malaise quand Harry laisse tomber son pull sur le sol, puis tombe à genoux et rampe pour entourer l'arrière des jambes de Louis de ses mains.  
Si Louis avait des difficultés à respirer avant, maintenant il ne peut plus respirer du tout. Harry a l'air d'un péché, un ange tombé alors qu'il fixe avidement Louis et laisse ses mains courir sur les jambes de Louis. Louis doit se stabiliser avec ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry quand ce dernier resserre sa prise sur l'arrière des cuisses de Louis, et il échappe un gémissement embarrassant quand Harry se penche et pousse son nez contre la bosse déjà désespérément inflexible qu'est la bite de Louis dans son jean. Louis n'est pas prêt pour ça. Il pense à ce que ça serait d'avoir la bouche d'Harry sur lui depuis la nuit dans le bar en Octobre, et maintenant que le moment est enfin arrivé, il pense pouvoir s'évanouir. Il enfonce ses ongles dans la peau des épaules d'Harry quand il ouvre sa bouche et appuie sa langue contre le tissu recouvrant l'érection de Louis, répandant de l'humidité à travers le denim et rendant presque Louis hystérique suite à la chaleur et la pression et le fait que ça soit Harry.  
Il sanglote presque de soulagement quand Harry lâche ses jambes pour pouvoir déboutonner son jean et descendre la fermeture éclair, trébuche un peu quand Harry tire brusquement ses jeans et sous-vêtements, les groupant à ses chevilles. Il se sent incroyablement exposé, debout, là, nu avec Harry à genoux devant lui, mais le peu d'embarras qu'il a pu sentir disparaît quand il a un aperçu du visage d'Harry. Il est -

Harry est absolument détruit, ses yeux sombres et affamés, les pupilles tellement dilatées qu'on ne voit presque plus de vert. Sa respiration est déjà dure et il lèche ses lèvres d'anticipation, et le désir se presse tellement dans le ventre de Louis qu'il geint et presse les épaules d'Harry pour essayer de l'encourager. Harry hoche la tête, jette un rapide coup d'œil à Louis, puis, sans avertissement, enroule une main autour de la base de la queue de Louis et referme ses lèvres autour de la tête.  
Si Harry ne faisait pas de son mieux pour aspirer le cerveau de Louis à travers sa bite, Louis aurait probablement pu avoir l'énergie pour trouver le fait que le professeur de sa fille est un expert en fellation plutôt troublant. En l'état actuel des choses, cependant, il arrive à peine à rester debout pendant qu'Harry l'enfonce dans sa bouche, la chaleur serrée et humide et le tourbillonnement de sa langue sur le bout quand il se retire. Harry continue de le regarder à travers ses cils, les lèvres écartées autour de lui, et ça va se terminer de manière rapide embarrassante.

"Harry," halète Louis, les doigts tâtonnant à la recherche de la peau d'Harry alors qu'il s'enfonce, et il suffit que le bout de sa queue cogne le fond de la gorge d'Harry pour que son orgasme le percute, son corps entier tremblant alors qu'Harry déglutit autour de lui.  
"Oh mon dieu," s'exclame Louis alors qu'Harry se retire, essuyant sa bouche avec l'arrière de sa main. "Oh mon dieu, c'était."  
Louis se coupe, pas sûr de ce qu'il essaye de dire. Il regarde Harry se relever, ses longues jambes gênantes et maladroites alors qu'il se déplie, et Louis n'attend même pas qu'il soit stable sur ses pieds avant de glisser un doigt dans le jean d'Harry et de l'attirer.  
Ils s'embrassent avidement, emballés l'un contre l'autre au milieu de la cuisine, jusqu'à ce que Louis se recule d'un millimètre et murmure, "On va se doucher, babe. Tu as de la farine dans les cheveux."

Alors qu'ils marchent vers l'arrière de la maison, Louis a un moment de panique quand il n'arrive pas à se rappeler s'il a rangé sa chambre et nettoyé sa salle de bain, mais quand il ouvre la porte, il expire avec soulagement. Son lit n'est pas fait, mais le sol est vide de vêtements jetés et il y a des serviettes propres dans l'armoire de la salle de main. Il tripote le bouton de la douche pendant qu'Harry se déshabille et ils se pressent dans la cabine ensemble alors que la petite pièce se remplie de buée.  
Louis ne perd pas de temps pour poser ses mains sur Harry, les glisse sur son torse pour entourer ses hanches alors qu'il se met sur la pointe des pieds pour un bisou. Il peut sentir le torse d'Harry se relever quand il referme sa main sur sa queue, et l'emmène vers l'orgasme doucement alors que l'eau ruisselle sur eux et que les mains d'Harry se serre et desserre sur les hanches de Louis.  
Fatigués et rassasiés, ils se lavent les cheveux et restent collés dans la douche jusqu'à ce que l'eau refroidisse, puis trébuchent vers l'extérieur et se sèchent rapidement. C'est glacial dans la salle de bain, et Louis est prêt à aller au lit et s'enfoncer sous les couvertures. Il laisse tomber sa serviette sur le sol carrelé puis prend de l'élan pour sauter dans son lit pendant qu'Harry rigole de lui marche tranquillement.

"Viens faire un câlin," exige Louis en soulevant le bord des couvertures, attendant qu'Harry rampe vers lui. Il n'a pas à attendre longtemps, juste assez pour qu'il étende sa serviette humide sur le dossier de la chaise de Louis, et puis il se glisse dans le lit et colle à lui.  
Ça sent le cupcake, même jusque dans la chambre de Louis, et il sent le bonheur le submergé alors qu'Harry arrondit son dos et pose sa main sur son torse, leurs genoux emmêlés, et il s'endort au rythme lent de la respiration régulière d'Harry contre l'arrière de son cou.

 

-_-_-_-_

Il faut un moment à Louis pour se rappeler où il est le matin suivant. La pièce est familière, inondée de lumière, mais le poids d'un autre corps derrière lui ne l'est pas, et il dit presque 'Liam' avant de se rappeler. Oh.

Il n'a cependant pas le temps de paniquer, parce qu'Harry fait un bruit délicieux qui est stupidement adorable, et puis il marmonne, "Louis?"  
Harry un peu bouleversant de bon matin, c'est ce que Louis découvre quand il roule pour se tourner. Son visage est soft et endormi, ses yeux sont lourds et ses lèvres d'un rose chewing-gum, et quand il baille, sa langue se colle contre son palais comme un chiot. Louis rampe sur lui et s'installe sur son torse, empile ses poings pour pouvoir y poser son menton et regarder Harry se réveiller.  
La main d'Harry glisse doucement le long de son dos, et Louis murmure, "Est-ce que tu veux du thé?"  
Harry acquiesce et sourit, un sourire lent et paresseux. "Le thé semble super."

Louis trouve une paire de jogging qui touche le sol quand il les porte et les jette à Harry avant d'enfiler lui-même une paire. La cuisine pourrait faire croire qu'ils ont dévalisé une boulangerie, les surfaces de travail jonchées de douceurs multicolores, et Louis pense que c'est probablement une bonne chose qu'Emily ne soit pas là finalement, parce qu'elle voudrait manger un de chaque.

"-Quelle sorte de thé tu veux?" Louis se retourne pour regarder Harry en sortant deux tasses d'un des placards. Il ouvre un autre placard pour montrer ses choix à Harry.  
"-Jasmin, s'il-te-plaît," décide Harry après un moment de contemplation. Louis fronce le nez de dégoût, mais cherche le jasmin parmi les boites. Il le trouve en haut, avec l'échinacée, parce que personne n'en boit jamais. Et avec de bonnes raisons, pense Louis en s'étirant sur la pointe des pieds pour descendre la boîte. Cependant, le bout de ses doigts atteint à peine le bas du placard, et, peu importe à quel point il les bouge ou à quel point il sautille, il n'atteint pas le thé.  
Il est sur le point de traîner le tabouret qu'il garde dans la cuisine pour qu'Emily puisse se laver les mains à l'évier, quand il sent Harry arriver derrière lui, son corps le pressant contre le comptoir alors qu'il attrape la boîte dans le placard et la lui tend.  
"-Frimeur," grommelle Louis, mais Harry se contente de sourire contre l'arrière de sa tête, le visage enfoncé dans les cheveux de Louis, et peu importe, peut-être que c'est un petit peu sexy qu'Harry soit tellement plus grand que lui. Peut-être. Il allume la bouilloire pour mettre l'eau à chauffer, puis se tourne entre l'écart des bras d'Harry et s'appuie contre le comptoir.

Harry sent le shampoing de Louis, et malgré le fait que ces joggings soit trop grand sur Louis, ils sont un petit peu trop petits sur Harry, descendant sur ses hanches et collant ses chevilles. Ils sont tous les deux torses nus, et Louis prend un instant pour passer ses doigts sur les tatouages encrés dans la peau d'Harry, en haut vers les ailes des oiseaux et puis en bas au centre du papillon.  
"-T'es plutôt bien foutu," dit Louis en passant son doigt au-dessus de la courbe de l'aile du papillon. Quand il lève les yeux, Harry le regarde, l'expression sur son visage douce à en pleurer, et Louis soupire. En se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour joindre leurs bouches, Louis a la furtive impression qu'il est plutôt foutu.

Les lèvres d'Harry s'écartent immédiatement, et Louis fait glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, enregistrant vaguement le clic de la bouilloire. Cependant, au lieu de se reculer, il enroule ses bras autour du cou d'Harry et approfondit le baiser. Le thé peut attendre.

 

-_-_-_  
Maintenant que Louis sait à quel point la langue d'Harry est adroite, à quel point sa peau est chaude, il connaît son expression quand il jouit; voir Harry et ne pas pouvoir le toucher est une torture. C'est stupéfiant, vraiment, que même après avoir réussi à s'envoyer en l'air, Louis n'a jamais était plus frustré sexuellement dans sa vie.  
Tous les matins, il papote avec Harry pendant quelques minutes en déposant Emily, fait de son mieux pour garder ses mains pour lui, malgré la détermination d'Harry pour faire sonner tout ce qu'il dit le plus obscène possible. Cependant, les enfants doivent être surveillés, et ça ne serait approprié - ou légal, pense-t-il - de traîner Harry aux toilettes.  
Malgré sa frustration, il est déterminé à garder la partie Harry de sa vie et la partie Emily de sa vie séparées, donc il fait avec ces moments brefs de contact le matin et l'après-midi, les messages pendant la journée, et les interminables appels la nuit. Le seul moment où il peut voir Harry proprement, c'est trois semaines plus tard, quand Emily retourne chez Eleanor. Harry arrive vendredi soir, et aucun d'eux deux ne quitte la maison de Louis jusqu'au dimanche après-midi, quand Louis doit mettre Harry à la porte à contre cœur avant qu'Eleanor ne ramène Emily.

 

Avril arrive avec un front d'air froid, et Louis est réveillé avec le soleil la dernière semaine d'Avril par Emily rampant sous les couvertures avec lui. Il ouvre automatiquement ses bras pour qu'elle puisse s'installer contre lui, et chuchote, "Em? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"  
"-Je ne me sens pas bien," marmonne-t-elle, la voix éraillée, et Louis fronce les sourcils, penche la tête pour pouvoir presser ses lèvres contre son front.  
Elle semble un peu chaude, mais rien d'inquiétant, donc il se contente de l'entourée de ses bras et murmure, "Je m'occupe de toi, petit singe. Rendors-toi."

Lorsque l'alarme de Louis sonne, la fièvre d'Emily augmente, donc il envoie un message à Harry pour lui faire savoir qu'Emily sera absente et va lui faire du thé. Sa mère lui a appris à mélanger quelques médicaments avec le thé et à masquer le goût avec du miel, et même si ce n'est pas extraordinairement bon, Emily en boit généralement la majorité.  
Elle est toujours endormie dans son lit, les bras autour de son singe en peluche, donc il grimpe derrière elle et la hisse sur sa cuisse. "Emmy," chuchote-t-il en frottant son dos. "Em, j'ai besoin que tu boives du thé pour moi."  
Emily rouspète à moitié endormie et tourne son visage contre le ventre de Louis, mais il est déterminé à la faire avaler des médicaments pour que sa fièvre n'empire pas. Il glisse un bras sous son dos et la relève dans une position assise, et murmure, "Emily, si tu bois un peu de thé, tu peux retourner dormir après. Juste un peu, petit singe, aller."  
Ses papillonnent et elle fronce les sourcils faiblement, mais elle ouvre la bouche avec obéissance quand il porte la tasse à sa bouche. Il arrive à la faire boire une grande partie avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête, donc il repose la tasse sur la table de chevet et lui chuchote des encouragements en la remettant dans son lit et la laisse se rendormir.

Louis arrive à faire un peu de boulot pendant qu'elle sommeille par intermittence, mais quand elle se réveille quelques heures plus tard, elle est grincheuse et pénible. Louis sort une poche de pastilles pour la gorge à la cerise et la laisse en prendre une pendant qu'il s'assoit à la fenêtre et lui fait la lecture pendant un moment. Sa fièvre commence cependant à remonter, donc Louis l'empaquète dans des couvertures et l'installe sur le canapé devant la Petite Sirène en lui faisant d'autre thé.  
"Je n'en veux pas, Papa," boude Emily.  
"-Est-ce que tu as toujours mal à la gorge?" Louis enlève les cheveux d'Emily de son visage, puis se rapproche quand elle acquiesce. "Si tu bois ça, ça te fera du bien à la gorge."  
Emily grimace, mais elle ferme ses mains par-dessus celles de Louis sur la tasse et en bois la moitié, donc Louis prend ça comme une victoire. D'ici la fin de la journée, il a réussi à faire boire trois tasses de thé à Emily, mais elle a toujours de la fièvre, donc il met des calmants dans sa dernière tasse de thé pour qu'elle dorme toute la nuit. Il l'habille de ses pyjamas d'hiver, l'enroule dans sa couette, et lui fait la lecture jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.  
Il ne dort pas beaucoup cette nuit-là, se réveille toutes les heures pour surveiller Emily et s'assurer qu'elle est toujours endormie et que sa fièvre n'a pas empirée. Le matin, cependant, ça semble s'être calmé, et quand elle se réveille et demande du pain perdu, il sait qu'elle se sent déjà mieux.  
Il lui fait quand même du thé avec son pain, juste en cas, puis essaye de travailler un peu pendant qu'elle regarde Bob l'Eponge, mais elle s'ennuie, et Louis ne sait quoi faire d'elle. Elle n'est pas suffisamment guérie pour sortir, et il ne veut pas qu'elle s'épuise en faisant trop d'activités physiques. Ils finissent pas jouer avec ses poupées sur le sol du salon pendant un peu de temps, et Louis la laisse le convaincre de jouer au foot pendant une demi-heure dans le jardin, mais à seize heures, il n'a plus d'idées et elle devient pleurnicharde.

"Hé, Em, tu veux qu'on fasse un peu de cookies?"  
"-Oui!" Emily se lèvre de l'endroit où elle était étendue sur le sol à dessiner et se précipite à la cuisine. Les yeux de Louis sont irrités par le manque de sommeil, donc il prend un moment pour enlever ses lentilles de contact et enfile ses lunettes avant de la rejoindre.  
Lorsque les cookies sont finis, la cuisine à l'air d'un champ de guerre et Louis a de la farine partout sur lui et une tâche de chocolat s'étalant sur son t-shirt. Il est sur le point de s'assoir à la table, où Emily est en train de mordre dans un cookie, quand quelqu'un toque à la porte.  
Fronçant les sourcils, Louis ébouriffe les cheveux d'Emily et murmure, "Je reviens tout de suite, petit singe."

A la grande surprise de Louis, Harry se tient sur le pas de la porte quand il l'ouvre. Louis est soudainement extrêmement conscient qu'il doit avoir l'air d'un désastre absolu, habillé de son jogging d'hier et d'un vieux t-shirt miteux, de la nourriture partout sur lui, et ses lunettes tombant sur son nez.  
"-Haz? Qu'est-ce que…"  
Harry lui fait un grand sourire et tend un sac, et dit, "J'ai amené l'orthographe d'Emily, et puisqu'elle a raté les travaux manuels aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé qu'elle voudrait peut-être rattraper. Est-ce que tout va bien?"  
Louis soupire et recule d'un pas pour laisser Harry rentrer.  
"-Ouais, on était juste en train de cuisiner." Il se regarde, puis marmonne, "Si on peut appeler ça comme ça."  
"-Ca sent bon," commente Harry en détaillant Louis de haut en bas. Il tend la main et remonte les lunettes de Louis, puis dit avec un petit sourire, "Tu es mignon."  
"-Tais-toi," grommelle Louis, rougissant furieusement en triturant la couture de son t-shirt. "Je n'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours et ne me suis pas douché depuis plus longtemps, et j'ai toujours deux articles à écrire."  
Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et s'approche pour déposer un bisou sur sa mâchoire, et murmure contre sa peau, "Eh bien, malgré ça, tu es charmant."

"-Harry?"  
Harry et Louis se tournent tous les deux pour voir Emily en train de jeter un coup d'œil depuis le coin de la pièce. Elle est en meilleure forme que Louis seulement une tâche de farine sur une joue, mais elle a du chocolat des cookies partout sur ses mains, et quand elle bouge pour venir dans le salon, Louis secoue la tête et pointe la cuisine du doigt, et dit, "Lave-toi les mains d'abord, s'il-te-plaît."

"-Hé," Harry tend le bras et attrape le coude de Louis, récupérant son attention. "Va écrire tes articles, je peux occuper Emily pour quelques heures."  
Louis veut pleurer de gratitude.  
"-Tu n'as vraiment pas à faire ça, Harry. Je peux travailler ce soir après qu'elle soit partie dormir, c'est -"  
"-Louis," le coupe Harry. "Va travailler." Il secoue le sac qu'il tient toujours, et quelque chose à l'intérieur s'entrechoque. "Je maîtrise."  
"-Merci," expire Louis, et il fait juste une pause assez longue pour vérifier qu'Emily n'est pas dans la pièce pour embrasser brièvement Harry, puis il se dirige vers sa chambre.

Il ressort prendre l'air deux heures plus tard et va faire du thé, trouve Harry et Emily assis à la table de la cuisine avec une montagne de bâtons de glace à l'eau et de la colle alors qu'ils construisent… eh bien, il n'est pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'ils construisent.  
"-Hé, petit singe," croasse-t-il, la voix rouillée par le manque d'utilisation, alors qu'il marche et pose une main sur son épaule. Il se penche pour déposer un bisou sur son front, satisfait que sa température soit devenue normale, puis demande, "Qu'est-ce que tu construis?"  
"-C'est une maison," dit Emily en soupirant, et il surprend le bout d'un roulement d'yeux destiné à Harry, et Harry répondre avec un grand sourire. L'échange fait se tordre quelque chose dans son ventre et serrer sa gorge, et il doit s'éclaircir la voix plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir parler.  
"-Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose? J'ai toujours un peu de travail à faire."  
"-Non, je pense qu'on est bons," murmure Harry, puis il relève le regard des bâtonnets qu'il collait ensemble avec attention, les sourcils toujours froncés par la concentration. Il a de la colle en train de sécher sur ses mains et du feutre partout sur les doigts des bâtonnets qu'ils ont coloriés, les lèvres pressées en une ligne, et il a l'air du plus grand enfant du monde. Louis veut grimper sur sa jambe et le ruiner.  
Il jette un coup d'œil à Emily pour s'assurer qu'elle est occupée avant de tendre le bras et de passer ses doigts à travers les cheveux d'Harry brièvement. Harry s'étire dans son touché, les paupières papillonnant, et Louis sent une boule d'affection et de désir répondre dans son ventre avant de reculer.  
"-Bien. Je serai dans ma chambre, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit."  
Louis attend qu'Harry se remette aux travaux avant de sortir la cuisine, agrippant une tasse de thé et son cœur coincé dans sa gorge.

 

Louis perd le fil du temps en travaillant sur la transcription d'une interview avec le coach de l'entraîneur national de l'équipe de football Anglaise. Il en est aux trois quarts quand il entend un petit coup à la porte de sa chambre. Il met l'enregistrement sur pause et pivote sur sa chaise, et doit cligner rapidement des yeux pour éclaircir son regard. Harry se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte avec sa hanche appuyée contre le montant.  
"-Hey, mon cœur," dit-il doucement. "Emily est endormie, je l'ai mise au lit."  
"-Oh. Quoi?" La confusion s'installe chez Louis. "Il est quelle heure?"  
"-Huit heures passées," répond Harry, et Louis réalise soudainement qu'il fait noir dans la chambre.  
"-Oh mon Dieu," rigole-t-il, puis il passe ses mains sur son visage. Putain, il est fatigué. "Je n'avais même pas réalise, je suis tellement désolé. Tu es là depuis des siècles, tu aurais dû venir me chercher, j'aurais pris la relève."  
"-S'il-te-plaît, Louis," murmure Harry en entrant enfin dans la chambre. "Tu avais besoin d'une pause." Il marche vers le bureau de Louis et frotte une main dans le dos de Louis, et Louis fredonne avec reconnaissance et s'appuie sur lui. "Et si tu prenais un bain?"  
"-Je ne pense pas-"  
"-Non," dit Harry d'une voix ferme, et Louis cligne des yeux en le regardant avec surprise. "Je vais te fais couler un bain, aller. Enlève ces habits immondes."  
Louis lève un sourcil, mais il est trop fatigué pour rétorquer, et un bain semble génial, en y pensant réellement. Donc Louis se lève et enlève ses vêtements en suivant Harry vers la salle de bain, regarde silencieusement Harry mettre le bouchon de la baignoire et y mettre un peu de savon avant d'ouvrir l'eau.  
"-Rentre," lui ordonne-t-il une fois qu'elle commence à se remplir. "Je reviens tout de suite."

Louis ne résiste pas, se contente de rentrer dans le bain et s'installe à l'arrière, se relaxe contre la porcelaine pendant que ça se rempli autour de lui. L'eau arrive à son torse au moment où Harry revient, et Louis se force à ouvrir les yeux pour le fixer, les yeux troubles.  
Harry frotte une main contre l'arrière de sa tête et dit, "J'ai lancé une machine, j'espère que ça te va. Tes vêtements et ceux d'Emily, quelques torchons, la couverture qui était sur le canapé."  
La gratitude s'infiltre dans la poitrine de Louis et il secoue la tête d'émerveillement. Ça a été deux jours durs, mais il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il a fait pour mériter Harry. Quand il parle, sa voix est rappeuse sous l'émotion, "Merci, Harry. Vraiment, merci."  
"-Avec plaisir," murmure Harry, et Louis regarde avec confusion quand Harry commence à se déshabiller.  
"-Haz," commence-t-il quand Harry baisse sa braguette. "J'apprécie vraiment ce que tu as fait ce soir, mais je n'ai juste pas l'énergie-"  
"-Louis." Louis relève rapidement le regard. La douleur est écrite sur le visage d'Harry et tissée dans son ton quand il dit, "Je n'essayais pas de coucher avec toi. Je veux juste que tu te détendes."  
"-Oh," chuchote Louis, la culpabilité attrapant sa gorge. Sa voix en est remplie quand il marmonne, "Désolé, je ne voulais pas -" Il sort ses mains de l'eau et les frotte sur son visage, frustré. "Je suis tellement crevé que je ne peux pas faire de phrases complètes. Je suis un con. Aller, viens dans le bain avec moi. S'il-te-plaît."  
Il s'avance dans l'eau et attend qu'Harry finisse de se déshabiller, puis se glisse derrière lui. Il n'a jamais pris de bain avec une autre personne avant, et c'est un peu bizarre au début, ils essayent de déterminer où tous ces membres devraient aller. Au final, il s'installe contre le torse d'Harry et laisse tomber sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry.

"-Je suis tellement fatigué," chuchote Louis dans la pièce silencieuse, et Harry penche la tête pour déposer un bisou dans le côté du cou de Louis, ses mains jointes sur le ventre de Louis.  
"-Je sais, mon cœur. Là, redresse-toi."  
Louis se soulève pour se redresser, entend le clic d'une bouteille qu'on ouvre, puis des mains étalent du shampoing dans ses cheveux. Il gémit joyeusement alors que les doigts d'Harry massent son cuir chevelu. Ca ressemble au paradis.  
Il ne proteste pas quand Harry prend son temps, travaillant le savon dans ses cheveux, puis récupérant de l'eau dans ses mains et la déversant sur la tête de Louis pour le rincer; il ne proteste pas quand Harry le tire contre lui et entoure son torse de ses bras et se contente de le tenir, fredonnant doucement contre son oreille. Il est presque endormir au moment où Harry frotte une main contre son ventre et murmure, "L'eau refroidit. On va te mettre au lit, ok?"

Louis se contente de fredonner et laisse Harry le manipuler hors du bain et dans une serviette. Il regarde à travers des yeux à moitié fermés pendant qu'Harry se sèche rapidement, puis avance pour frotter la serviette de Louis sur ses cheveux.  
"-Aller, bébé," Harry entoure sa main autour de la hanche de Louis après avoir mis leurs serviettes à sécher, et dit doucement, "c'est le moment d'aller au lit."

Il mène Louis dans la chambre et le pose sur le lit pendant qu'il fouille dans les tiroirs. Une fois qu'ils ont tous les deux une paire de jogging sur eux, il remet Louis dans le lit et rampe sous les couvertures avec lui, s'enroulant autour de Louis. Louis s'enfonce dans son torse immédiatement et faufile une main dans son dos pour emmêler ses doigts dans les boucles à la base de son cou.  
"-Haz," marmonne-t-il, ses lèvres trainant contre la peau d'Harry, et il sent la poitrine d'Harry gronder en réponse. Sa langue regorge de sommeil et est maladroite, mais il mange ses mots en disant, "Tu es dans le genre parfait."  
Il peut sentir glousser, les vibrations contre sa joue et sa respiration dans ses cheveux, et sent Harry déposer un bisou sur le haut de sa tête et chuchoter, "Dors, Lou."

Donc il le fait.

-_-_-_

Louis est réveillé le matin suivant par une petite main tapotant sa joue et Emily chuchotant, "Papa. Papa, réveille-toi."  
"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Em," croasse-t-il. Quand il arrive à voir clairement le réveil, il est 4h30.  
"-Est-ce que je vais à l'école aujourd'hui?"  
"-Oui," marmonne-t-il, "Mais tu as encore trois heures, retourne dormir."  
Il arrive presque à se rendormir, quand il sent sa main sur son visage encore et elle chuchote, "Est-ce que toi et Harry faites une soirée pyjama?"  
Ses yeux s'ouvrent immédiatement, et il tourne brusquement la tête. Harry est toujours endormi, étalé sur son ventre et prenant les trois quarts du matelas. Ses cheveux bouclent sauvagement sur son visage et ses lèvres sont écartées, une bouffée d'air sortant silencieusement à chaque fois qu'il expire. Il est trop mignon, Louis veut se retourner et le câliner, caler sa tête dans l'espace entre son épaule et sa mâchoire.  
Louis se racle la gorge et se retourne pour regarder Emily, et chuchote, "Oui, petit singe. Harry est resté très tard pour te surveiller hier soir, donc il a dormi ici."  
"-Ok," chuchote Emily. "Bonne nuit, Papa."  
Elle se penche pour embrasser sa joue, et puis elle part. Putain. Il n'avait pas pensé hier soir, même pas considéré qu'Emily pourrait les surprendre au lit ensemble. Ils ont fait tellement attention jusqu'à maintenant, se voyant seulement lorsqu'Emily est avec Eleanor, et la pensée n'avait pas traversé son esprit.  
Il se tourne pour regarder Harry à nouveau, s'émerveillant devant lui tout en pensant à ce qu'il va dire à Emily le matin. En soupirant, il décide qu'il a encore trois heures avant d'avoir à s'occuper de ça, donc il fait exactement ce qu'il voulait faire - roule de l'autre côté pour être collé à Harry, insère sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Harry, et se rendort.

Le matin se déroule étrangement sans problème. L'alarme de Louis sonne à 7h15, et il dépose un bisou sur l'épaule nue d'Harry, puis le laisse se réveiller pendant qu'il va lever Emily. Elle est déjà réveillée, assise sur son lit et tournant les pages d'un livre d'images en tenant tendrement son singe sur ses jambes alors qu'elle invente une histoire.

"-Hey, Em, tu es prête à t'habiller pour aller à l'école?"  
Emily relève les yeux de son livre et sourit. Elle est habillée de son pyjama de Winnie l'Ourson préféré, mais ses cheveux sont emmêlés, et Louis réalise qu'Harry lui a sûrement fait prendre un bain hier soir. Il secoue la tête d'émerveillement, le cœur palpitant à la pensée d'Harry prenant soin de son bébé, puis bouge pour ouvrir les rideaux et inonder la pièce de lumière naturelle.  
"-Aller, on va se brosser les dents," dit Louis en essayant de sortir Harry de son esprit. Il a une fille à préparer pour l'école et un petit-déjeuner à faire. Il la suit à la salle de bain et la regarde mettre du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dents Cendrillon, et compte à voix haute pendant qu'elle brosse. "C'est bien ma fille, tu peux rincer. Va choisir une tenue maintenant, petit singe, tu as quinze minutes avant de déjeuner, ok?"  
"-Ok, Papa. Est-ce qu'Harry est toujours là? Je veux lui dire bonjour."  
Le cœur de Louis rate un battement alors qu'il panique momentanément quand il pense aux répercussions que ça va avoir sur leurs vies, et il prend un moment pour reprendre son souffle, puis dit, "Oui, Em, il est toujours là. Tu le verras au déjeuner."  
Il est presque sorti quand elle le rappelle, "Papa? Est-ce qu'Harry va redormir ici?"  
Il prend un moment pour cogner sa tête contre le montant de la porte, la crainte et l'irritation contre lui-même se formant dans son ventre, puis il se tourne et dit, "Je ne pense pas, petit singe."

Il passe le court chemin jusqu'à sa chambre à essayer de trouver ce qu'il va faire avec cette situation. Il s'est mis dans le pétrin sans le réaliser, et n'avait pas l'intention de s'impliquer avec Harry. Maintenant qu'il y est, cependant, il ne sait pas comment gérer cette relation. Ça fait trois ans qu'Eleanor et lui se sont séparés, et il n'a eu aucun rendez-vous depuis. C'est en grande partie parce qu'il a été trop occupé à être un père seul, mais il a appris de ses expériences personnelles ce que ça fait lorsque quelqu'un part, et il ne veut pas qu'Emily doive subir ça encore, il ne veut pas qu'elle s'attache, pour qu'au final la relation ne tienne pas.

Harry a mis son jean et est en train de faire le lit lorsque Louis rentre dans la chambre, et Louis s'arrête dans l'embrasure de la porte pour le regarder, toutes ses pensées à propos d'Emily et des relations ratées instantanément oubliées. Son jean n'est pas boutonné, tombant sur ses hanches, la peau pale à la lumière passant par la fenêtre, il est putain de splendide.  
"Tu n'as pas à faire le lit, Haz, je ne le fais jamais."  
Harry hausse les épaules et mettant la couette sur les coussins, regarde Louis et dit en souriant, "J'ai l'habitude. Hé, tu penses que je peux t'emprunter un pull ou quelque chose? Celui que j'ai mis hier est assez reconnaissable, et Zayn et Niall vont définitivement le remarquer."  
"-Bien sûr," Louis marche vers son placard et passe ses vêtements au crible, trouve un pull qui lui a toujours fait une robe, mais qui est trop confortable pour être jeté. "Essaye ça."

Ils finissent de s'habiller dans un silence relatif, puis Louis déballe une nouvelle brosse à dents pour Harry, le regarde dans le miroir alors qu'ils se brossent les dents ensemble, entourant le lavabo. C'est incroyablement domestique, quelque chose que Louis n'a pas eu depuis plus de trois ans, et malgré l'inquiétude grandissante de Louis, ça fait du bien. Plus que du bien, vraiment, quand Harry croise son regard dans le miroir et lui fait un grand sourire, la bouche mousseuse de dentifrice.   
Louis sourit, quand Harry le pousse de la hanche pour pouvoir se rincer la bouche, fredonne avec gratitude quand Harry pose sa main sur la hanche de Louis après lui avoir laissé le contrôle du lavabo. C'est juste une autre de ces choses, pense Louis, se déplaçant aisément l'un autour de l'autre, échangeant leurs places et se passant les serviettes sans même parler. Il n'a jamais fait quelque chose comme ça, la façon dont ils peuvent communiquer sans mots et semble savoir instinctivement ce que l'autre va faire. C'est à en faire tourner la tête, et même si Louis sait qu'ils ne devraient -doivent- pas continuer comme ça, la pensée d'abandonner tout ça lui serre la gorge.

Ils arrivent dans la cuisine quelques minutes avant Emily, et Harry commence à préparer deux tasses de thé pendant que Louis préparer un bol de céréales et une tasse de chocolat chaud pour Emily. Harry est en train de tendre sa tasse à Louis quand elle rentre, et elle va directement vers Harry entoure ses jambes de ses bras.  
"-Bonjour, Harry! C'était bien la soirée pyjama?"  
Harry envoie un regard à Louis avec ses yeux écarquillés, et Louis cache sa grimace dans son thé. Harry le détourner constamment de ses pensées quand il essaye de trouver une solution, et il n'est pas exactement sûr de comment gérer cette situation. Harry ne semble pas savoir non plus, par contre, donc Louis le sauve en posant son thé et en disant, "On n'a fait que dormir, amour. Aller, va manger ton petit-déj pour qu'on puisse aller à l'école."  
Harry secoue la tête pendant qu'Emily marche vers la table et grimpe sur son siège. Louis lui sourit faiblement et hausse les épaules, impuissant, mais se laisse faire de bon cœur quand Harry entoure l'arrière de son cou d'une main et le tire près de lui. Il se contente de déposer un bisou contre le front de Louis, conscient qu'Emily est assise à seulement quelques centimètres d'eux, puis annonce, "Je dois aller préparer la classe. On se voit à l'école, Emmy."  
"-Bye, Harry," crie Emily derrière eux alors que Louis raccompagne Harry à la porte.

"-Donc," commence Louis, frottant une main contre l'arrière de son cou. "C'était bizarre."  
Harry fait une grimace, puis dit, "Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'avais pas réfléchi hier soir."  
"-Hé," dit doucement Louis en passant ses bras autour du cou d'Harry. Peu importe le désordre que tout ceci est, il ne veut pas qu'Harry pense qu'il est moins qu'incroyablement reconnaissant envers lui. "-Tu étais génial hier soir. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es douché Emily." Harry hausse les épaules, les jours rosées par l'embarras, mais Louis secoue la tête et dit, "Non, vraiment. Tu es génial."  
"-Non, c'est toi," murmure Harry, puis il penche la tête et colle sa bouche contre celle de Louis pour un court baiser. "Je dois vraiment y aller," marmonne-t-il contre la bouche de Louis, et Louis soupire.  
"-Vas y, alors, Monsieur Styles. Va éduquer des enfants, apprend leur à sauver le monde. Ils sont notre futur, bla bla bla."  
Harry lève les yeux au ciel et serre l'épaule de Louis, puis sort et descend l'allée. Louis s'autorise une minute. Une minute pour regarder Harry partir, puis il ferme la porte et retourne dans la cuisine.

Emily relève les yeux de ses céréales quand il rentre. "Papa? Est-ce qu'Harry peut venir à la maison après l'école aujourd'hui?"  
Le cœur de Louis tombe dans son estomac. Oh, non. C'est exactement ce qu'il craignait qu'il se passe.  
"Je ne peux pas, chérie. Harry doit aller chez lui aujourd'hui."  
"-Est-ce qu'il peut venir demain? Je veux faire une soirée pyjama avec Harry aussi!"  
Oh, Dieu. Louis attrape son thé abandonné et s'assoit à table, rapproche le lait d'Emily d'un petit coup pour qu'elle le boive. "Em, Harry est seulement resté la nuit dernière parce qu'il était très tard. Juste comme tonton Liam parfois."

Emily n'arrête pas de poser des questions sur Harry pendant qu'ils finissent de se préparer pour l'école, et Louis sent la crainte s'installer dans sa colonne vertébrale. Harry est génial. Harry est merveilleux, même, mais les antécédents de Louis dans les relations, même peu nombreux, n'est pas génial, il ne veut pas faire subir la douleur d'une autre séparation à Emily. Tout est bien quand elle ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe et qu'elle ne s'attache pas, mais elle est déjà attachée à Harry en tant que son professeur, et la menace d'un potentiel chagrin quand ça ne marche pas est présente.  
Et, bien sûr, il y a le fait qu'Harry et lui font ça à l'encontre des règles de l'école, et Louis a peur qu'Emily en parle à un de ses amis et que ça finisse par mettre Harry dans le pétrin. Il passe le chemin vers l'école a essayé de décider de la bonne chose à faire, et même si la pensée lui fait mal au cœur, il prend une décision quand ils arrivent devant l'école.

Louis s'arrête juste devant la porte de la classe et s'agenouille pour se mettre au niveau d'Emily, enroule sa main ses mains autour de ses poignets et dit, "Em, écoute-moi. Tu ne peux pas dire à tes amis qu'Harry a dormi à la maison hier soir, ok?"  
"-Pourquoi pas?" demande Emily, les yeux écarquillés.  
"-Parce qu'il ne doit pas le faire et qu'il peut avoir des problèmes. On ne veut pas qu'il ait des problèmes, d'accord?"  
Emily hésite seulement un instant avant d'acquiescer. Elle tend le bras pour jouer avec le col du t-shirt de Louis et demande, "Pourquoi il peut avoir des problèmes?"  
"-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mon cœur. Rappelle-toi juste de ne pas en parler à tes amis, ok? Promet-moi?"  
"-Je te promets," chuchote-t-elle, et Louis acquiesce, se penche pour embrasser son front.  
"-Ca c'est ma fille. Ok, rentre à l'intérieur. Je te vois après l'école." Louis lâche les mains d'Emily, puis se dépêche de rajouter, "Je t'aime, petit singe."  
"-Je t'aime aussi, Papa," crie Emily par-dessus son épaule, puis elle est partie.

Louis passe le chemin du retour à essayer de trouver des moyens de s'éloigner d'Harry. C'est un mouvement de connard, mais il n'est pas sûr qu'il soit capable de s'en tenir à sa décision avec Harry devant lui. Il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches et courbe les épaules sous le vent frais d'Avril, le cœur lourd alors qu'il traîne des pieds dans la rue. Il s'est pas mal attaché à Harry avec ses couronnes de fleurs et ses idéaux d'hippies, son sourire lumineux et ses cheveux sauvages, ses jambes sans fin et grand cœur infaillible.

Louis se morfond dans la maison toute la journée, nettoyant et rangeant après avoir passé deux jours cloîtré avec une enfant malade. Il est tellement loin dans ses pensées à propos d'Harry qu'il ne paye pas attention au processus de nettoyage - la chose qu'il aime le moins faire - et lorsqu'il part récupérer Emily, la maison brille.  
Il ne rentre pas dans la classe comme il le ferait habituellement, et s'appuie contre l'encadrement de la porte à la place, et fait un signe à Emily d'où elle est assise dans le cercle des sentiments. Elle attend qu'Harry lui dise qu'elle peut y aller, et Louis se tourne délibérément pour regarder Emily marcher vers son casier, malgré le fait qu'il puisse sentir les yeux d'Harry sur lui. Il tend la main pour récupérer le déjeuner d'Emily quand elle arrive, puis offre un rapide signe de la main à Harry avant qu'ils ne partent, ignore la tristesse tirant sur les coins de sa bouche et s'installant dans sa poitrine.

Son téléphone vibre d'un message pendant qu'il fait le dîner ce soir-là, et il lit le message d'Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
Tout va bien?  
Il met son malaise de côté et ferme le message sans y répondre.

Jeudi et vendredi passent très lentement. Louis dépose Emily hors de la classe encore et l'attend dans le couloir quand il va la chercher. Elle va chez Eleanor le week-end, donc quand elle la dépose vendredi matin, il jette un rapide coup d'œil à Harry pour en avoir assez jusqu'à lundi. C'est un peu pathétique, c'est vrai, mais il est déterminé à ce que ça marche. En dehors du fait qu'Harry pourrait avoir des problèmes pour avoir fréquenter un parent, la dernière chose dont Louis a besoin est qu'Emily réalise ce qu'il se passe.  
Il envoie un message à Liam dans l'après-midi pour voir s'ils peuvent changer leurs plans. Il n'est pas d'humeur à sortir, donc Liam vient chez lui avec de la nourriture chinoise et Louis sort une bouteille de téquila, et ils s'étendent sur le sol du salon et se saoule doucement.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne sort pas, encore?" demande Liam après une bouchée de porc mushu.  
Louis grimace en regardant son pad thaï et marmonne, "Pas d'humeur"  
"-Tu veux me dire pourquoi tu broies du noir, alors?"  
Louis relève vivement la tête. Liam le regarde, une expression entendue sur le visage, et Louis soupire.  
"-Je broies pas du noir." Devant le sourcil levé de Liam, il grimace et dit, "Bien, peut-être. J'ai le droit de broyer du noir de temps en temps, Liam."  
"-Je suis plutôt sûr que tu es autorisé à te morfondre si tu as quelque chose sur quoi te morfondre, Louis, donc pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que c'est? Est-ce que tu comptes répondre à ton foutu téléphone?"  
Il vibre et s'arrête depuis le début de la soirée, mais Louis sait qui c'est. Il donne un coup de pied dedans un peu plus fort que ce qu'il voulait et il glisse sous le canapé. Au moins, il ne l'entend pas vibrer de là.  
"-Je ne peux pas," dit-il d'un ton sec.  
"-Tu ne peux pas quoi? Ne peux pas me dire pourquoi t'es triste ou pourquoi tu ne peux pas répondre à ton téléphone?"  
Louis pousse un soupir et pousse son dîner, puis roule sur son dos et chuchote, "J'ai tout foutu en l'air." Il couvre ses yeux d'un bras et grogne. Il est un peu dramatique, mais il pense qu'il en a le droit, vu les circonstances. "J'ai laissé Harry dormir à la maison mardi."  
Il entend Liam s'étouffé sur sa nourriture, attend qu'il arrête de tousser et croasse, "Quoi? Il quoi? Depuis quand!"  
"-Mars," marmonne-t-il, la culpabilité s'installant derrière ses yeux quand Liam se met à bredouiller.  
"-Louis, Mai commence demain."  
"-Je sais," chuchote Louis. Il entend Liam déplacer des trucs, et roule contre lui immédiatement quand il s'étend sur le tapis derrière lui. Liam entoure Louis de ses bras et le colle contre lui.  
"-Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il s’est passé?"

Quand Louis parle, sa voix est étouffée par le t-shirt de Liam. "Il venait seulement quand Emily n'était pas à la maison, et tout allait bien. Mais Emily était malade lundi et mardi, d'accord, et il est venu mardi après l'école pour que je puisse faire une pause." Il déglutit autour la boule dans sa gorge et serre les dents, "Il a donné un bain à Emily et l'a couchée, puis m'a donné un bain et m'a couché."  
"-Wow."  
"-Je sais," chuchote Louis.  
"-Tu penses… Est-ce que tu penses qu'il est vraiment amoureux de toi?"  
"-Oh, mon dieu," gémit Louis, la panique se frayant un chemin dans sa gorge à cette pensée. "S'il-te-plaît, Liam, je ne peux pas. C'est contre les règles de l'école et Emily est tellement influençable, je ne peux pas -"  
"-Ouais. Mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne me l’aies pas dit, merdeux." Liam soupire. "Ok, viens là." Il tapote Louis sur la hanche et se penche en arrière. "Relève-toi, aller, on va se bourrer la gueule."  
Louis galère à se relever et croise les jambes, plus Louis agrippe l'avant-bras de Liam.  
"-Merci," marmonne-t-il. "J'ai juste." Il se coupe et presse ses lèvres en une ligne droite. Il doit se saouler et oublier Harry. Maintenant.

-_-_-_

Il faut à Louis tout le samedi et une partie du dimanche pour se remettre de sa gueule de bois. Il est en train de somnoler sur le canapé dimanche après-midi, Loki endormi sur le creux de ses reins pendant que Liam réchauffe une pizza, quand quelqu'un toque à la porte.  
Louis fronce les sourcils et ajuste ses lunettes pour pouvoir lire l'affichage du décodeur. Il est trop tôt pour que ce soit Eleanor, donc il n'a aucune idée de qui pourrait cogner à se porte un dimanche après-midi. Il est sur le point de se lever quand Liam, désinvolte, traverse le salon et ouvre la porte. Ça prend seulement un moment, puis il entend les voix, et. Oh.

Louis se débrouille pour installer Loki sur les coussins et s'assoit avec difficulté avant que Liam ne rentre, ayant l'air incroyablement mal-à-l'aise. Harry est derrière lui. Louis déglutit et secoue rapidement la tête quand la bouche de Liam forme un 'désolé.' Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il regarde derrière Liam vers Harry, ne remarque même pas quand il se retire dans la cuisine.

Harry est effrayant. Ses cheveux sont cachés sous un bonnet et il a des cercles noirs sous ses yeux, les coins de sa bouche sont tirés par un froncement de sourcil, et Louis se sent la tristesse monter en lui à cette vue. Peu importe à quel point il veut céder, voir les épaules d'Harry se détendre et ses lèvres être relevées par un sourire, il doit rester dans sa position.

"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"  
Harry hausse les épaules et fait un pas, puis bredouille, "J'ai ramené ton pull."  
Il faut un moment à Louis pour réaliser qu'il a quelque chose dans les mains, le pull de Louis plié dans un carré parfait. Il regarde Harry le poser avec attention sur la table basse.  
"-Tu aurais pu le faire passer par Emily, tu sais," dit Louis, puis il grimace quand il réalise comment ça sonne. Il doit cesser les choses avec Harry, pas être un con et le repousser complétement. Il regarde la pomme d'Adam d'Harry s'agite lorsqu'il déglutit, et agite ses doigts dans la couverture étalé sur sa jambe.  
"-Lou, est-ce que tout…" Il s'arrête, puis laisse sortir un rire sans humour, coupant, son regard fixé sur le tapis. "Enfin, non, tout ne va bien, je sais ça." Il regarde rapidement Louis avant de rebaisser le regard. "Est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire ce que j'ai fait de mal?"  
Merde. Louis se lève du canapé, jette la couverture sur le côté et trébuche sur ses pieds autour de la table basse. Il ne s'autorise cependant pas à toucher Harry, même si ses doigts l'en démangent. A la place, il les met doucement dans ses poches et se balance sur ses talons.  
"-Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Harry, je te promets. Tu es." Il déglutit, puis dit d'une voix épaisse, "Tu es parfait."  
L'expression d'Harry s'éclaire pendant un moment, puis s'affaiblit quand Louis ne sourit pas, et il dit, "Ce n'est pas un de ses discours 'c'est pas toi c'est moi', n'est-ce pas? Parce que vraiment Louis, tu pourrais au moins être honnête avec moi."  
"-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Vraiment, c'est pas ça." Louis jette un regard dans la pièce pendant qu'il regroupe ses pensées, puis il pousse un soupir. "Ecoute, Emily est ma priorité numéro une, ok? Elle a seulement cinq and, et je ne veux pas être un de ces parents qui l'entraîne dans une relation qui ne dure pas." L'inspiration d'Harry est tranchante, la douleur s'affichant sur son visage, et Louis se dépêche de continuer, "Non pas que je pense que tu ne resteras pas, c'est juste." Il hausse les épaules, démuni. "Mon passé n'est pas génial, tu vois? Et dans un mois, Emily ne sera plus dans ta classe, et je serai juste un autre mec avec trop de bagages."  
Harry fronce les sourcils et avance d'un pas, ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Louis l'en empêche, essayant de mettre un point final dans sa voix quand il dit, "En plus, c'est contraire aux règles de l'école, et si quelqu'un découvre qu'on a baisé, tu pourrais être viré."  
Ils sont silencieux durant un moment pendant qu'Harry fixe Louis et Louis fixe le sol.  
"Alors c'est fini?"  
Louis presse ses lèvres ensemble et acquiesce, les yeux touchés cadenassés au tapis. Il s'empêche de relever le regard quand il chuchote, "Je suis désolé."  
"-Ouais," marmonne Harry. "Moi aussi. On se verra dans les alentours, alors, Louis."

Louis ne relève toujours pas le regard quand il entend Harry marcher vers la porte, et ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui se revienne lui parvienne et qu'une main s'enroule à l'arrière de son cou. Il prend une inspiration misérable et laisse Liam le retourner et le prendre dans ses bras.

-_-_-_

Si Louis pensait que ces deux derniers mois étaient une torture, ce n'est rien comparé aux cinq dernières semaines d'école. Être avec Harry et ne pas pouvoir le toucher était l'enfer, mais être près d'Harry et ne même pas pouvoir lui parler est pire.  
Les semaines passent à la vitesse d'un escargot. Louis dépose Emily à l'école tous les jours, mais au lieu de s'arrêter pour parler un peu à Harry, il se contente de le regarder au travers de la pièce pendant quelques instants, puis part. Il a droit à un signe de la main formel, quand il croise le regard d'Harry, mais pour la plus grande partie, Harry se concentre délibérément sur les enfants. Mais Louis ne peut pas s'empêcher de remarquer l'orientation déprimée de la bouche d'Harry, et la façon dont ses épaules s'effondre dès que Louis se tourne vers la sortie, comme si Harry espérait qu'il viendrait lui parler.  
Mais même avec cet évitement qu'il s'inflige, il ne peut pas supprimer à supprimer le numéro d'Harry de son téléphone, et quelques fois, il se retrouve à sortir son téléphone de sa poche et à appuyer sur le contact, le doigt flottant au-dessus du numéro de téléphone sous le nom 'haryr♥♥♥'. Il n'arrive même pas à changer le nom du contact. Dieu, il est pathétique.

Avant que Louis ne le réalise, c'est la dernière semaine d'école. Il refuse l'offre du chaperon pour la sortie l'avant-dernier jour, pas sûr de pouvoir supporter un jour entier avec Harry. Quand il va récupérer Emily ce vendredi, il attend à la porte, mais au lieu d'aller attraper sa boîte à déjeuner, elle court vers Harry et jette ses bras autour de lui.  
Louis regarde, la gorgé serrée, Harry s'accroupir et lui retourner son câlin, puis se reculer pour qu'ils puissent parler. Emily pose ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry pendant qu'ils parlent, trop de loin de Louis pour qu'il puisse entendre ce qu'ils disent, mais il regarde le visage d'Harry se décomposer et il dit quelque chose qui fait qu'Emily rentre son menton contre sa poitrine, comme elle fait quand contrariée.  
Même s'il sait qu'Harry ne dirait jamais rien fâcherait délibérément Emily, il est sur le point d'y aller et d'intervenir quand Harry lui fait un autre câlin, puis se relève doucement. Louis est tellement occupé à regarder les longues jambes d'Harry trembler quand il se relève qu'il oublie de détourner le regard, et Harry le surprend en train de le fixer, lui offre un petit signe de la main triste, puis se retourne pour faire face à l'arrière de la salle.

Louis arrache ses yeux d'Harry pour regarder Emily, s'agenouille et pose ses mains sur ses épaules. "Em, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"  
Emily rebaisse la tête et marmonne, "J'ai demandé à Harry s'il voulait faire une soirée pyjama et il a dit non."  
"-Oh, bébé," soupire Louis. "Harry ne peut pas faire de soirée pyjama avec toi, petit singe."  
"-Pourquoi pas? Il en a fait une avec toi."  
Louis grimace et essaye de penser à une façon de lui expliquer ça sans l'embrouiller. Finalement, il décide de contourner le problème et raisonne d'une autre manière.  
"Harry n'est plus ton professeur, Em. C'est l'été maintenant, tu vas aller camper, et quand tu retourneras à l'école après l'été, tu auras un autre professeur."  
Emily a les larmes aux yeux et elle jette un coup d'œil à Harry par-dessus son épaule, chuchote d'une voix tremblante, "Mais je ne veux pas un autre professeur, Harry est mon ami." Elle regarde Louis, ses grands yeux bleus noyés de larmes. "Est-ce qu'il pourra toujours venir à la maison et jouer?"  
La culpabilité bouillonne dans le ventre de Louis, et il caresse ses cheveux d'une main, et murmure, "Je ne pense pas, petit singe. Je suis désolé."

Sa lèvre inférieur tremble et une larme s'échappe, donc Louis la prend dans ses bras et la porte jusqu'à la maison alors qu'il pleure dans son t-shirt. Elle finit par s'endormir alors qu'il remonte l'allée de leur maison, donc il l'étend sur le canapé et la couvre d'une couverture, enlève ses cheveux de son visage et murmure, "Je sais comment tu te sens."

-_-_-_-

Emily a une semaine libre pendant l'école et le camp pour ne rien faire. C'est bizarre, de ne pas voir Harry tous les jours, même s'ils ne se parlaient plus depuis presque deux mois, et Harry lui manque tellement pendant la moitié du week-end qu'il ne peut pas respirer et il passe l'autre moitié à poursuivre dans la maison et le jardin arrière.

Sa mère et les sœurs jumelles arrivent lundi pour passer quelques jours avec eux et occuper Emily, et Louis leur en est tellement reconnaissant qu'il pourrait pleurer. Les avoir à la maison signifie qu'il peut faire un peu de boulot avant minuit, et qu'ils ont tous les deux une distraction par rapport à Harry. Emily parle toujours de lui sans arrêt, raconte à la mère et aux sœurs de Louis toutes les choses qu'elle a apprises et essaye de leur apprendre les chorégraphies de yoga d'Harry, mais au moins elle ne demande pas à Louis pourquoi Harry ne peux venir à la maison toutes les cinq minutes.

Il pleut à torrent mercredi, donc Louis campe sur le canapé avec Emily et les jumelles pendant que Jay fait des lasagnes et un cadeau pour le dîner. Ils regardent Marraine la Bonne Fée transformer une citrouille en un carrosse quand Emily enfonce son visage dans le torse de Louis et dit, "Harry me manque."  
Le cœur de Louis se serre. Il entoure Emily de ses mains et chuchote dans ses cheveux, "Moi aussi, Em."  
Emily relève la tête pour qu'ils puissent se regarder, leurs nez à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et elle dit, "Pourquoi il ne peut pas venir alors?"

Et dit comme ça, ça semble si simple. Louis fixe Emily, ses yeux exactement de la même forme et de la même couleur que les sien, et essaye de se rappeler quand sa fille est devenu plus avisée que lui. Il pense que ça a sûrement quelque chose à voir avec Harry.  
Il extirpe son téléphone de sa poche, le cœur battant soudainement plus vite sous le stress pendant qu'il descend dans ses contacts et appuie sur appel. Ça sonne trois fois, et Louis est submergé par le soulagement quand il décroche.  
"Lo?"  
"-Zayn? J'ai une faveur."

 

Une heure plus tard, Louis enfile ses Vans miteuse qu'il n'a toujours pas remplacées et attrape ses clés de voir sur son bureau en sortant dans le salon.  
"Maman?" Jay se retourne de là où elle est dans la cuisine, préparant un gâteau marbré. "Est-ce que les filles et toi pouvez surveiller Emily pendant un moment? J'ai quelque chose à faire."  
L'inquiétude s'installe sur le visage de Jay, et elle pose le bol de chocolat sur le côté et s'avance vers Louis.  
"-Est-ce que tout va bien?"  
"-Oui," dit Louis, même si ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas vrai, mais il va arranger ça. "Il y a juste quelqu'un à qui je dois vraiment parler, et ça ne peut pas attendre." Sa mère ouvre la bouche pour parler, et il sait exactement ce qu'elle va dire, donc il la coupe rapidement avec un, "Je te promets que je te dirais tout en rentrant, ok maman, je dois y aller, t'aime, bye!"  
Il se précipite hors du salon et crie un au revoir hâtif aux filles, et puis il court sous la pluie et se glisse dans sa voiture. Harry n'habite pas lui, juste du côté opposé de l'école, mais il pleut trop pour marcher. Louis conduit doucement, le cœur dans la gorge alors qu'il cherche les noms des rues des instructions de Zayn. Il fait trois cercles autour de l'école avant de trouver la rue d'Harry, et il est pratiquement sûr de s'être garé illégalement en face du bâtiment d'Harry, mais il s'en fiche.

Lorsqu'il arrive à l'étage d'Harry -honnêtement, qui construit un immeuble de sept étages sans ascenseurs de nos jours?- il est essoufflé et inondé, et il prend un moment pour récupérer son souffle avant de toquer à la porte. Il entend des pas quelques secondes après, et puis la porte s'ouvre, révélant un Harry torse nu et décontenancé. Louis le dévore du regard alors qu'ils se tiennent là en silence. Il est magnifique - mieux que les souvenirs de Louis, malgré le fait que ça ne fasse que cinq jours. Ses cheveux sont un désordre sauvage de boucles, ses yeux grands ouverts et brillants, ses lèvres cerises écartées par la surprise, et si Louis n'était pas déjà essoufflé à cause des sept étages, il serait juste à cause des sensations qu'Harry lui procure.

Harry fixe Louis pendant un moment - qui est toujours plié, ses mains sur les genoux alors qu'il essaye de ralentir son rythme cardiaque - puis dit, "Louis?"  
"-Salut, Haz," dit Louis en se redressant. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux mouillés et offre un sourire oblique à Harry. "Surprise?"  
Harry sort sa tête dans le couloir pour jeter un coup d'œil dans les alentours, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un surgisse à n'importe quel moment.  
"-Comment est-ce que tu sais où j'habite?"  
Louis mord sa lèvre et admet dans un sourire penaud, "Zayn."  
Harry soupire. "Bien sûr." Il regarde Louis de haut en bas, les yeux trainants sur ses chaussures trempées et son jean humide, puis dit, "Tu veux entrer?"  
Louis acquiesce avec reconnaissance, enlève ses jours dans le couloir, puis passe la porte et suit Harry dans le salon. Son appartement est petit et peu meublé, et Louis regarde le salon ouvert et la cuisine pendant qu'Harry disparaît dans le couloir.  
"-Pourquoi est-ce que ton appartement est comme ça? Tu viens juste d'emménager?" crie Louis pendant qu'Harry fouille dans la salle de bain.  
"-Feng shui," dit Harry quand il revient avec une serviette. Louis n'est pas vraiment sûr de ce que ça veut dire, mais ça semble plutôt hippie, donc il ne pose pas de question.  
"-Merci," marmonne Louis en l'enroulant autour de ses épaules. Harry s'assoit au bout d'un canapé rembourré, placé dans un angle bizarre pour qu'il fasse face à la fenêtre, et Louis reste debout pendant un instant avant de s'assoir à l'opposé de lui. "Je, euh."

Harry lève un sourcil, et Louis laisse échapper un rire embarrassé.  
"Désolé, je suppose que j'aurais dû réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire avant d'arriver." Il ferme les yeux pendant un instant pour rassembler ses pensées. Il n'a pas vu Harry depuis plusieurs jours, et le voir torse nu n'aide pas ses affaires. "Ecoute, je voulais seulement dire que je suis désolé de t'avoir sous-estimé."  
Quand il ouvre à nouveau ses yeux, Harry le regarde avec une expression confuse.  
"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Demande-t-il doucement, et Louis se rapproche un peu sur le canapé, assez près pour que les genoux s'effleurent quand il se tourne vers Harry.  
"-Emily t'aime," commence-t-il. Autant aller droit au but. "Elle n'arrête pas de parler de toi, en fait. Elle a pleuré quand tu lui a dit que tu ne dormirai pas à la maison vendredi."  
Harry se penche et attrape Louis, le bout de ses doigts effleurant sont épaule avant de sembler se rappeler qu'ils ne font plus ça et il se recule. Louis surprend un éclair de tristesse dans ses yeux avant qu'Harry ne dise, "Je suis désolé, Louis. Je ne voulais pas la blesser."  
"-Bien sûr que tu ne voulais pas," murmure Louis, incapable de retenir la tendresse dans sa voix. Il soupire. "Ecoute, je sais que j'étais un peu un connard quand j'ai… mis un terme à tout ça y'a deux mois."  
Harry renâcle et grommelle, "Un peu?"  
"-Bien," réplique Louis. "J'étais définitivement un connard. Mais Emily est ma première priorité. Emily passera toujours en premier. Tu comprends ça, n'est-ce pas?"  
"-Bien sûr que je comprends, Lou. Je ne voudrais pas que ça soit autrement."  
"-J'étais inquiet," admet Louis. "Effrayé que si je suis en couple et que je laisse Emily s'attacher, que ça ne marche pas, et je ne veux pas qu'elle sache ce que ça fait d'avoir quelqu'un qu'elle qui parte. Elle était trop jeune pour comprendre quand Eleanor et moi avons divorcé, mais ce n'est plus le cas, et je ne veux pas que ça lui arrive. Jamais."  
Harry acquiesce, les lèvres collées alors qu'il regarde Louis, les yeux grands ouverts et accablants par leur concentration. Louis regarde à travers la pièce pendant un instant, nécessitant une distraction du regard intense d'Harry.  
"-Le problème est," continue Louis, "Elle s'est déjà attachée à toi. Elle te considère comme un ami, et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne viens plus. J'ai tout compliqué dans ma tête," dit Louis, bougeant une main pour souligner ce fait. "Mais c'est assez simple, en fait. Emily t'aime et elle te veut dans sa vie."

Louis marque une pause à ce moment, déglutit autour de la boule de nerfs qui s'est logée dans sa gorge. Harry est toujours en train de le regarder, une expression sombre sur son beau visage, et Louis se prépare.  
"-Et moi donc. Hm, t'aime, voilà. Et te veux dans nos vies." La bouche d'Harry s'ouvre sous la surprise, et Louis se dépêche de continuer, "Et ce que je voulais dire pas te sous-estimer est que j'étais convaincu que ça ne durerait pas, parce qui veut sortir avec un parent seul? Mais tu es… Eh bien," rigole-t-il, "t'es plutôt parfait."  
"-Je ne le suis pas," proteste Harry, secouant la tête en désaccord. "Je ne suis pas parfait."  
"-Peut-être que je devrais être plus clair," dit Louis. Il pose la serviette sur le côté et pose un genou sur le canapé, progressant à travers les coussins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à califourchon sur Harry. "Tu es parfait pour moi."  
"-Oh," souffle Harry. Louis peut l'entendre déglutir, suivant l'agitation de sa pomme d'Adam et attend qu'Harry dise quelque chose. Ses mains sont posées sur sa cuisse, mais ses yeux sont bloqués sur la bouche de Louis. Il cligne des yeux pendant un moment, puis secoue la tête comme pour l'éclaircir et dit, "Je n'ai jamais fréquenté quelqu'un qui avait un enfant avant, mais si tu t'inquiètes à propos d'Emily, je vais juste dire que j'ai passé les neuf derniers mois avec elle, et je pense qu'elle est fantastique." Il soulève finalement ses mains, les installe sur les hanches de Louis et presse. "Je pense que tu es fantastique, Lou, et je pense ça depuis le début. Je ne peux pas promettre qu'on sera ensemble pour toujours, parce que, qui pourrai promettre quelque chose comme ça? Mais j'ai passé les neuf derniers mois à tomber amoureux de toi, et je pense que ça vaut quelque chose."

Le cœur de Louis palpite follement dans sa poitrine à la suite du petit discours d'Harry, mais son estomac se dénoue et son visage se détend pour former un sourire soulagé. Il se penche et presse leurs fronts ensemble, murmure, "Ça vaut quelque chose. Ça vaut beaucoup de chose, Haz."  
Les mains d'Harry se serrent sur les hanches de Louis et ses yeux se ferment, et Harry lui a tellement manqué et il est juste putain beau que Louis ne peut pas le supporter. Il avance son menton et appuie sa bouche sur celle d'Harry, et il a l'impression d'être chez lui. Heureux d'être juste ensembles, ils s'embrassent langoureusement, les doigts de Louis emmêlés dans les boucles dans la nuque d'Harry.  
Louis se recule du baiser avec un soupir après quelques minutes pour murmurer contre la bouche d'Harry, "Au fait, si tu te demandais, on a l'autorisation d'Emily."  
"-Oh?" demande Harry, d'un ton amusé. Ses yeux sont toujours fermés, les cils déposant des ombres de plumes sur ses joues, et ses lèvres sont rouges et gonflées, et Louis veut absolument le dévorer.  
"-Hm," fredonne-t-il, les yeux bloqués sur la descente de la lèvre inférieure d'Harry. "Elle a dit que du moment que tu étais d'accord pour lui lire des histoires le soir quand on fait des soirées pyjamas, elle est de la partie. Elle a peut-être mentionné des bâtonnets de glace à l'eau, mais je pense qu'on peut négocier ça."  
Harry s'approche un petit, pour que ses lèvres trainent sur celles de Louis quand il murmure, "Mais, et si je ne veux pas négocier?"  
Louis rigole doucement, resserre sa prise sur les cheveux d'Harry et dit, "Oh, Haz. Em va te mener à la baguette."  
"-Trop tard," chuchote Harry. "Je suis déjà tien."

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> N'oubliez pas le kudo si vous avez aimé cette traduction, et n'hésitez pas à commenter (même pour signaler des erreurs!), ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
